The Summer we meet again
by xx1haruxx
Summary: How does it feel to have the once best friends acting assholes everyday? When Sakura found them again, they were the worse jerks she could ever come across. AU:This is a school fic. and beware of my grammar problems.
1. Chapter 1

7 year is a long time, when she came back that summer, they weren't the same anymore.

This story is rated T but I might add some M contents but I will warn you ahead. Anyway, the first chapter is on their childhood so you can skip if you want. This chapter is all flashback, if you don't like flash back go on to second chapter. That's when the story begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AND beware of my grammar problems, English is not my first language, so I will try to proofread as much as possible.

**REVISED: 1/10/15**

Chapter 1(I should say prologue)

Summer is a season of joy and warmth, and to the 4 years old Haruno Sakura, this summer is the first time she experienced the true warm she longed for.

Just a week after little Sakura's birthday, the family decided to move to Tokyo from Hokkaido to start their new life. Little did she know, this is the place where she met her two irreplaceable friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

It all started then.

Sakura, a brave and adventurous girl, is a positive and lovely child. Everyone she knew loved her for her cheerfulness and her can-do spirit.

Unlike most children, she has a unique personality that some adult finds it strange but loves her for the way she is. Haruno Sakura, for a 4 year old, has never shield a tear after the age of 2. She never had even if she fell painfully on her face, got scold by her parents, or got slap on the face.

Her parents find her strange and sometimes did not want to admit her as their child. "She's weird." They would say to their friends.

Sakura knew her parents don't love her, but does it matter? She loves them, all she wanted is a compliment from them even if is just a smile. It might be asking too much but she wanted them to hug her, to pat her head, and to tell her that she did a good job. It might not happen soon, but she will wait for that day to come.

July 20th, they moved into Tokyo.

The new home she was about to stay is not big or pretty compared to the two houses on her left and right, in fact, it might even be twice or triple times smaller than the other two. Why is there such huge difference? No specific reason, simply she's poor, and they are rich.

But she doesn't care as long as she could stay with her parents. Even if they are rarely home, she will wait until midnight or a few days till they come back.

It's dark at night, she's always scared and lonely but she never showed. Worry is the last thing she wanted her parents to feel for her ( or if they actually feel that way). She understood they have economic crisis so she never ask for anything. Children at her ages were given so many stuff, new clothes, toys, games,…. She never needed any of them. A dinner with her family will do.

That day of the summer, she met them, her neighbors, the Uchihas and Uzumakis and their two sons who were the same age as Sakura.

"Ohaiyo, my name is Haruno Sakura." She smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The shy boy turned away with his pink cheeks.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." The blond hair boy showed his 1000 watts smile.

They were the first one to compliment her hair color.

From the day she moved into her new home, the wheels of her life began to turn.

It was all because of her two irreplaceable friends. They were the ones who gave her the love she desperate for. From that day on, they were considered inseparable. The three children met up regularly everyday for their little adventure around the neighborhood or hang out in the park nearby. The part with the most fun was planting flower seeds near the park. It's just something they look forward to daily. Even without toys, or anything, all they need was each other.

Every day after they went out, they would always come back before dawn with muddy hands and dirty shirts along with a satisfied smile. Naruto's tou-san would always be on his side even if his mom flipped out about how dirty he gets.

Sasuke's oka-san would smile and wipe the dirt away from his son's face before giving him a welcome back hug.

Sakura would watch them with a sweet smile, but inside, she's hoping even if is just once, she hope her mother would welcome her home.

"Sakura-chan, let's play again tomorrow." They both hug her tightly as if they saw through her.

Months after Sakura moved in, Sasuke and Naruto have never gone a day without seeing her. Because Sakura's parents were rarely home, the two always invited her over to join them for dinner. And once she accepted the offer, the other would come over so they can hang out together. And once they come together, party will start. Mrs and Mr Uchiha and Uzumaki forever welcome the adorable girl to come over. She was a cute angel compare to their sons.

During Sakrua's 5th birthday, it was the first birthday in her 5 years of life that she actually experienced the feeling of celebration. That morning, still quite cold from the late March wind, Sakura went over to Sasuke and Nauto's house asking if they want to come to the little mountain to continue their adventure from yesterday, but they both said they were busy. So she went by herself with some lunch and snacks she packed. As usual she climbed a few trees and play along the river, picking up unique stones she found.

It was fun, but lonely at the same time.

By the time she decided to head back, it was already 6 o'clock. She got back around 6:40, and as usual the house was dark without anyone. She hated the dark but there was really nothing she could do about it. Walking over to the light switch, she reached up slowly with her little hands. The moment she turned on the light, her heart almost beat out when something popped and flowers started to land on her from above.

Adjusting to the sudden surprise, she saw her two friends standing in the decorated living room, along with some deformed foods on the table. Cake was barely standing, cookies were all black, and was that a cabbage in the pot?

Maybe is not eatable, but she didn't care.

Sakura was too happy for their effort. It was the first time someone celebrated with her, it was better than she had thought. Jumping towards them, she gave them a bone crashing hug.

That day, they ate happily (or forcefully) and afterwards end up getting food poisoning together. But they were satisfied that they got to be in the same room in the hospitable.

When they started school at the age of 6, every girl in the school were jealous of Sakura that she got to hang out with the two most popular idols in school. They hated her for her closeness with their lovely Uchiha and the outgoing Uzumaki. The president of the Sasuke and Naurto fan club was the hardest to deal with. Her name was Ino. Ino, as the club president, always find ways to bully Sakura so she could get away from the two boys, but of course, the little brave Sakura never care.

She hated violence so she never hit anyone, sometimes the girls draw on her table, sometimes they take away her lunch or mock her accusing her forehead or hair, but Sakura never response. They can continue to do whatever they want; she doesn't care if she does not have any other friends as long as she has Naruto and Sasuke. They were all she need.

However, sometimes her anger has a limit. One day, just a little before lunch time, the fan girls walked over and started to mock her saying that she was ugly or she doesn't worth being with Naruto or Sasuke. At first, Sakura didn't care; all she was thinking at that moment was how long they were going to continue this since she wanted to meet up with the other two for lunch as soon as possible. But as soon as she felt someone pulled on her bracelet, she quickly pulled her hand back and tell them to stop. The bracelet was very important to her; she got it for her 5th birthday from Naruto and Sasuke. She got two, one blue and one golden, each on both of her wrists. They were the first gift she ever gotten, she will treasure them no matter what. What bothers her was that why they both got the same kind of present, she asked them once but Naruto and Sasuke just look at each other with an annoyed face and pointed at each other, "He copied me."

So when the fan girls started to make fun of her bracelet and grabbed Sakura's wrist trying to yank it off, the girl reacted for the first time. Using her left hand, she held it into a tight fist, at first the others watching thought she might hit the girls but then she pounded her hand hard against her table, so hard that it made a table cracking noise. The girls immediately backup and the boys flinched.

" Please don't touch it." She was mad. In fact it is the first time she got so mad over something. All the girls step out of her way as she walked out the classroom. They never mess with her again.

Their years passed by fast, in the third year, they went to the New Year Festival together with Sakura wearing a Kimono Sasuke's mother lend her. The kimono was in a shaded pink adorned with cherry blossom across the bottom and slightly on the top. It was beautiful.

After Naruto's mother helped Sakura put on her kimono and did some effort on her hair, the two boys flushed red when they saw the pretty girl step out the room. She always looked like a tomboy to them and had the tomboy feeling all the time, but after seeing the girl side of her, they decided it wasn't bad at all.

On their fourth year summer, they went to the beach for 3 days and 2 nights. 8 year old Sakura wore her strawberry swimsuit making the two boys wonder if she liked strawberry. Just like how she wins over them with everything, she got the victory for swimming the fastest, eating the most watermelon, and racing across the beach.

At night, the three slept together on the second floor and their parents on the first. Without letting their parents noticed, they sneak in some shave ice along with a huge bottle of coke. After they were sure their parents were asleep, the three naughty children ate the 5 people serving ice and drank 3 bottles of coke while watching the moon and counting stars.

The second day, they got caught and got scolded but with Minato being such an easy dad, they got away with only a few chores to deal with.

The fifth year was one of the most memorable of all. The first day of July after the children's last school day, they head to Kyoto to do something they'd longed for a long time, camping.

After setting up all the necessary tents and materials, the three goofed off for their little adventure around the mountain. First stop, they fished along the river and for some reason, the 2 boys talkative conversation became a endless argument.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other while Sakura picked apples from the tree. After 20 minutes or so, they finally got tired of arguing, instead, they made a bet that the winner who gets the most fish will get a kiss on the cheek from Sakura. Even if they said they will stop the argument, it started again two minutes later.

They continued with "I'm gonna win" or "No, _I'm_ gonna win" for the whole time, too bad that they weren't watching out for the prize, at the end, Sakura won the race. She smiled in triumph. The boys sighed in defeat and the pinked hair girl received two kisses on each side of her cheek.

They went tree climbing, and much to their frustration, Sakura won the race again.

At night, the three slept in one tent and the adults sleep in another. Knowing them, they wouldn't be good enough to stay in this mini tent the whole night. Wildness is calling for them, the kids told themselves. So when they were sure their parents were asleep, they sneaked out. After getting tired of wandering around the forest, they went over to the huge rock they found earlier that day and lied there to watch the night sky.

It was beautiful. From below, they can see the dark sky getting split in half by the bright Milky Way. They started to count but by the time they got to 20, they had already given up. Staring at the night sky for a moment, the three giggled as they each point out the images form by the stars. Though, through the whole time all Naruto saw were Ramen pictures.

While they lied there, a glimpse of light went across the sky. Without wasting any time, the three quickly sat up and hurriedly make a wish before the star power disappear.

What did they really want?

Adults would think they probably wanted new toys or new clothes, but no, they wanted something more important.

What they wish is a bond that will never disappear.

"I wish we could stay together forever." They prayed silently in their head.

On their six year, the year of departure came. For the 10 year old Sakura, she cried secretly in the corner when she learned she will be moving back to Hokkaido. Even though it is hard, she buried her pain silently inside so it would not show. Sakura assured them she will be keeping contact with them; she would send mails to them each week telling them how things are going. Despite her bright smile, she can never hide the façade from Naruto and Sasuke. They knew she had been crying quietly by herself. She's not as strong as she seems.

She will be lonely.

Due to her parent's constantly changing work, she never had any close friend, this is the longest bond she'd ever had, and she doesn't want to leave them.

On the morning before her departure, Naruto cried so hard while Sasuke bitted his lower lip with all he can to control his emotion. But it still failed miserably; tears were dripping down despite his pleading to stop.

Sakura give them a hug telling them she will be ok. She looked down afraid that seeing their faces will make her cry, "Don't cry Naruto, Sasuke, I will never forget you guys." Her voice started to shake.

"I say don't cry, dummy…." a tear rolled down her cheek then the water beads filled her eyes blurring her vision.

As much as she wanted her tears to stop, they didn't." Please don't forget me." She wiped her tears away.

With a final hug, Sakura got on the car. It was raining that day but their tears were more than enough to soak their shirt. When the engine started and the wheel began to turn, Naurto and Sasuke chased after it waving and shouting they will never forget her. The pinked hair girl watched with a sad smile until her two best friends are out of sight.

But never did she know that departure was the last time Naruto and Sasuke was the way they were.

Chapter 2, Sakura will be 17.

Guys leave me feedbacks and suggestions please:D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support  
So here is a _long_ chapter for u guys:D chapter 2, Sakura is back!. There is some dark content, or maybe not too dark, but anyway read and find out:)

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 2

The summer breeze felt warm and comforting against every inch of her skin. Standing on the peak of the hill, a girl with short pink hair and emerald eyes smiled at the familiar place she once lived.

It has been so long.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of this nostalgic smell. It never change, the same sweet flowery smell filled her nostril, the sound of the birds, the way wind brushed her hair back, all so familiar.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I am back." A small whisper carried off by the wind.

Haruno Sakura, 17, back to the place she has been wishing for for 7 years.

Tokyo.

Over the 7 years, life was not easy for her but Sakura was not some ordinary girl, she has managed everything. After the first year she moved to Hokkaido, she was force to face the bitter fate that her parents died in a car accident leaving her with nothing but herself.

The 11 year old Sakura did not cry at their funeral, everyone thought she was heartless. But silently in a place no one can see, her tears were stream down till there is no more to shield. She hated tears, it makes her feel helpless, weak, and pitiful, that was why she has been struggling so hard not to let any fall. Despite so, a family's love will never be there anymore. She cursed why wasn't her the one who die. Why? How much she wanted her to be the one.

Little Sakura watched as the people laid her parent's lifeless body into the wooden tomb. She watched as her parents slowly disappeared into the earth, gone forever.

She didn't say anything, she just watched.

With no relatives and no one to rely on, she has no place to go. Sitting quietly in front of the grave with the cold rain pouring down as if moaning with her, she begged her parents to take her with them. They never did.

Two days after she sat there waiting for her parents to take her, an old woman came over and offered her a home. Without her, Sakura would have been sleeping with her parents forever in the darkness and never will full fill her dream to seek for Naruto and Sasuke's smile again.

Her 2 years spending with the old woman, now consider her grandma, was one of the best memories she has. She was another person who filled the loneliness in her heart. Those times did not last long, at the age of 12, she was forced to accept the lost of another person she loved.

Her grandma passed away leaving her alone again, the last words of her that Sakura has clearly carved in her heart, she will always remember.

"_Be strong, Saku-chan, don't let anything get to you." _

After her grandma's death, she took multiple jobs and attended school at the same time to manage her daily expense. And with the 4 years of her hard earned money, she finally got enough to go back to Tokyo, the place where it all began.

Now,17, the second gear of her life will begin to turn.

Sakura, after her declaration of returning, quickly ran down the hill and into the familiar street. She wanted to see them as soon as possible; they were all she thought about when she first stepped into the train.

The last time she heard from them was a month before her parent's death. She has continuously sent letters but never had she got any back. Their bond was not as simple as this, she told herself refusing to believe they might have already forgotten her.

Walking towards the direction of their house, her steps quickened as she thought more about the two. She has been waiting for so long for this day to come, she just couldn't wait anymore.

Panting as she finally arrived in front her old home, Sakura eyes wondered off to located their houses but, much to her horror, it wasn't the same. The two houses that belong to her best friends were gone, what is left was only a flat land. Her old house was still there, but that's not what she came back for. What she wanted is to see them.

Worries filled her mind, what if she never finds them? What if they move away to a place she can't reach? She shook her head in disbelief. Not thinking anymore, she rushed to knock on her old home. It took a moment before the door opened in a soft click.

"Yes?" An old lady greeted her.

"Excuse me, do you know what happen to the two houses around you?" She quickly asked hoping for an answer.

The old lady's eyes widen suddenly with a glimpse of horror hidden inside. After a short pause, Sakura tried again, "The Uchihas, and Uzumakis?"

Without answering her question, the woman quickly shut the door with a loud bam.

"W-wait, do you know them?" She certainly knows something and Sakura was not going to give up this chance. She knock on the door harder when no one responded.

"Please tell me." She tried again. From outside, she could hear the old lady mumbling in a shaky tone. "I don't know, p-please go away."

"Mrs. Ummm," looking at the door plate, "Kano-san, please tell me anything you know." Sakura continued to knock the door.

Behind the door, the old lady sound more scared than ever, "I don't know anything, please don't ask me!" She almost shouted.

"Are they still in town?" Ignoring her lies, Sakura continued to force an answer out.

" YES, now please go away!" satisfied with the answer, the pinked hair girl bowed and muttered a thanks before heading off. She smiled in relief, as long as they are still in town she could possibly meet them again.

Now after knowing they are ok and still within the search range, Sakura could start focusing on her other things, a place to stay and registration for school.

As she walked down the street she looked over the map to locate the nearest high school within the area. And luckily there is only one high school around this place.

Konoha High.

High school life with her friends, Sakura smiled a little when she thought of the life she might have. As she make her walk towards the school, the girl asked around the people if they know anything about the two big houses down the street or if they knew anyone named Uchiha or Uzumaki, but they all gave her a scary look and said they don't know anything.

_So this is Konoha High_. Sakura took a long look at the huge building. Five story high along with a soccer, baseball, and football field. Damn, they even have a swimming pool half the size of the whole school. The girl sweat drop when she thought about the price she might need to enroll.

Today is Tuesday, a few weeks after school has already started, she hope she could catch up with others if she can afford this place. Everyone is having class right now, so she quietly walked up the stairs and passed the hall to the office. On her way, she shivered when she heard some weird shouting and screaming inside certain classrooms.

She couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like they were having fun.

When she arrived in the office on the third floor, Sakura knocked softly before the principle permited her to come in.

"Umm…." Sakura struggled as she tried to avoid all the documents and junks on the floor. Papers were all over the place with cup noodles half eaten and some were even spilled on the red carpet.

She looked at the principle who was hidden among a bunch of papers.

"Excuse me?" Sakura called out for her attention when the lady doesn't seem to notice her.

"Hm?" A young woman with pretty blonde hair looked up from her work.

"Hi, my name is Sakura, I was wondering is it possible for me to enroll as soon as possible?" She asked politely. "Oh, and here are my information." She handed the lady her pass records in school and her personal information.

"Yes! Of course, you can enroll anytime you want." She replied with a quite joyful tone before looking at Sakura's profile.

"Ano...can I ask how much is the school fee." Sakura prayed it would be an amount she could afford. She was poor and she needed every penny to support herself. For a high school student to live by herself, she needed to be as frugal as possible. Even though she has 4 jobs a day in Hokkaido, that money was barely enough if she wanted to live in this big city.

"Umm, I see you have excellent performance in your previous school. And you are even the champion in taekwondo, Karate, gymnasium, soccer, basketball, etc….?!" The principle's eyes widen in disbelief as she flipped through all the awards Sakura has.

"I played for school team sometimes, and I had a good shishou who taught me taekwondo." Sakura smiled as she saw the resemblance between her shishou and the principle.

"The price..." She tried again when the principle was still busy looking over her records.

" I will grant you a scholarship."She smiled as she handed Sakura's stuff back." My name is Tsunade, the principle of the school, I'm looking forward towards your performance this year." She held out her hand, which Sakura quickly shook and thanked her for her generosity.

" You can start school tomorrow morning, and your class will be..." Tsunade went over to look at some papers. "Oh god," she cursed quietly.

"Your class will be Class 3-5, (sigh), sorry this is the only available class." She looked down as if she's worry about something.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura thank her once more wondering why she was apologizing.

"It's just someone die-, I mean passed away recently." She said sadly. "So we have more spots in that class."Tsunade lean back on the chair with a heavily sigh.

"Your uniform is located next door." She pointed to her left. "And I hope to see you tomorrow, don't be late." She waved as Sakura headed out the door.

Once the door was close, Tsunade looked at the classroom list again with a worry expression. "Please, don't go against them."

* * *

The uniform is pretty; in fact, this is the first time she received one, back in Hokkaido, school uniform was too expensive for her to afford so she never asked for one, but maybe just a little, she wanted to tried how it would feel like to own one. The white collar shirt was pair up with a rose color red tie. The skirt is in the same shades of red adorned with black strips across the bottom and the top making perfect squares across the fabric. Though the outfit was really beautiful, the skirt was too short for her liking, it barely reached her mid thigh showing too much.

Just when she was about to step out the gate, a sound of window shattering made her turned getting her attention. She stared at the broken window from the third floor for a second before a table was flung out breaking the remaining glass around it. The pinked hair girl flinched when the table landed loudly.

Part of her wanted to know what was going on, but despite her curiosity, she can't go and interrupt the class right now. And plus, she has much more to do than getting herself in the class's business. Snapping herself out of the thought, she head off towards the street hoping to find a good deal of apartment for her to stay and some jobs to manage her expense.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

The noise of frustration rang painfully in her ears as the girl attempt to blocked out it out with her pillow.

_Few more minutes... _She mumbled lightly to herself.

Yesterday was a long day, after a tiresome search for a decent price apartment, Sakura has finally found a place to stay. The apartment was old with a barely covered roof, there is no warm water, but it doesn't matter, she never asked for much anyway. A roof is better than none. When she trained with her shishou, the waterfall part was always the hardest for her when she was so sensitive against the cold. But after a while she has gotten used to it.

The alarm ring again for a long, long time.

And this time she surprisingly managed to get up. Running her hands over the table to grab the alarm clock, the pinked hair girl sat up and yawned sleepily as she run her hands through her messy pink her. First day of school she can't be late.

Sakura yawned for the fifth time in 5 minutes and finally forced herself out of the comfortable bed. Grabbing the clock she looked at it for a second and rubbed her sleepy eyes again so she hasn't mistaken the number. _7:30? Ugrgghh I needa hurry… wait, _She took a closer look when she realized something is not right.

_WAIT! Dammit, is already 8:30!_

Cursing inwardly, she quickly got herself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. 5 minutes are more than enough for a so un-girly girl.

8:36, Sakura has already rushed out almost breaking the door when she slammed it shut. If it wasn't for the rush she would have like to act more normal instead of jumping over people's roof while the kids on the streets pointed at her. They probably think she was a weirdo.

But thanks to her flexibility, jumping on trees or leaping over walls is a piece of cake. At 8:50, she's already in the hall to her classroom 3-5.

_ummmhh, I am so late…. _Sakura thought as she panted heavily after _a long_ run. She took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat down before putting a smile back onto her face. _Ok, here I come._

"Good morn-" The moment she opened the door, a person who seems like a teacher, ran out with teary eyes and a black bruise on his cheek; Sakura was quick enough to avoid the contact or she might have been knocked flat on the floor.

"Iruka-sensei?" She watched him to see if he was the teacher assigned to her. He did turn slightly but barely a second before he ran away.

* * *

"Guys, p-p-p-please go back t-to your s-sit," Iruka begin with a shaky voice. He loved being a teacher, but being the teacher of class 3-5 is just too much for him. Or too much for _anyone._ "C-class has already b-began 40 minutes a-ago." Most of the time he wouldn't be like this, but when they show up, all he could was watch out for his own life.

Two kings, is what people called them. Rich, powerful, genius, gorgeous, and SADIST are the best words to describe the two.

Trouble and only trouble will there be when they are here.

From the back of the room, a poor student begged for help but no one did of course considering who he got himself involved with. Daichi, who accidently bumped into the devil ruler's desk earlier, got himself in some _deep _trouble.

To them, he was a new toy to mess with.

"Tie him up." The boy with dark raven-hair commanded while lazily lean back on his chair.

Sweat beads started to form on Daichi's head as he sensed the danger coming. He screamed and attempted to make a run but too bad the whole class even his best friends would betray him when he order.

The king's order is absolute.

King one: Uchiha Sasuke, 17, the world's biggest underground business leader. Dark- raven hair with murderous glare that could sent people to hell.

King two: Uzumaki Naruto,17, also the world's biggest underground business leader, work side by side with the Uchiha but too lazy to care about it. Human game, is all he cares about.

"Didn't we play this game already?" Uzumaki Naruto looked at Daichi with disgust as he putted his legs on the table and hands behind his head.

"Is fun." Uchiha Sasuke held out his hand and one of the students brought a few knifes over.

"That's true." The blondie smirked when Daichi started to cry like some sissy girl.

The poor boy knew he won't get any chance, these two devils only enjoy seeing people in pain. The more pain there are, the more exciting they gets.

"I-Iruka-sensei…. Save me…." Daichi bursted out in tears while looking at Iruka for any sign of help.

Iruka hesitated for a second before he took a few steps forward until he was standing in front the Uchiha. "P-please l-l-let Daichi-kun g-go." He managed to spit out those words through his shaking teeth.

Sasuke continue to fondle the knife without bothering to glance at his teacher.

"I-" one of the students went over and landed a bruising punch on the teacher's face knocking him down on his rear." FUCKING ANNOYING, DIDN'T YOU SEE UCHIHA-SAN WAS HAVING FUN?!" Okuma Aki, one of Sasuke and Naurto's loyal servants cracked his knuckle while getting ready to send another blow.

"Ano, Iruka teacher, can you stop shoving your ass in our business?" Naruto inhaled a cigarette and blow the smoke onto Iruka's face.

On the other chair, Sasuke look down on him with an annoyed face before taking the cigarette from his mouth and rubbed the burning part against Iruka's hand.

He yelped in pain.

"Do you want to die?" He glared at him with dangerous eyes. The teacher scrambled back in fear, if they said it, they meant it. Iruka's eyes started to water and before he knew, he found himself running away from their terrifying aura.

He quickly slide the door open, not daring to look back. He was so fast that he almost crashed into the pink hair girl standing at the door.

"Iruka-sensei?" Turning slightly as she called his name, Iruka knew she must be the new student. But too bad his heart was in too much fear that he doesn't care about anything anymore.

This poor girl will be another victim.

_Where is he going?_ Sakura watched the teacher with a questionable look while he ran down the stairs.

Brushing off the thought, she peek her head inside the chaotic classroom. Everyone was standing in the back of the room, their back facing her. They seem to be having fun in whatever they were doing so she took a step forward trying to see what they were looking at. Too bad her height was not helping her.

"Good morning guys! I am-"

"SHIT, teme, let me do the next one!" Her words were interrupted.

Curiosity hit her again, is it really that fun? Sakura turned around and hopped onto a desk so she can get a better view over the crowd.

At first she thought something was wrong with her eyes, but when a loud cry burst out from the guy on the wall, her heart felt heavy.

"W-What are you doing!?" Sakura quickly pushed herself towards the bleeding boy. He was in a really bad shape when she released him from the binds. A few knifes were stabbed into his arms and legs; his face was barely identifiable with all the purple bruises on it.

If Sasuke wanted, he could have aimed at Daichi's head or heart, but what fun does it fun if his toy is game over so easily?

The students looked at her with horror as she untied Daichi and laid him down on the floor. Does she not know who she just pissed off?

The two figures sat still staring at her as she fixed up Daichi, her back facing them. This woman has probably lost her mind getting so smart interrupting their fun.

Still holding onto the knife, Sasuke guess he will have to deal with this new target then. He threw it hard against the pinked hair woman not even bother aiming.

Sakura's eye twitched as she sensed the object flying towards her. _Would waiting a second kill them?_ She cursed inwardly. She caught the knife with a simple shift but obviously unhappy at what he was doing.

The class watched with mouths dropped open.

"Can you seriously not wait a second, I'm busy." Anger filled her tone as she tried to pull the knifes off of the boy's arm.

Daichi shook as he watched Sakura treat his wounds."Don't, Don't…" He pushed away Sakura's hand.

Getting save by a girl? What might they do to him after this? This kind of pain is nothing compare to the ones they make when they are serious.

"D-Don't, don't interfere the kings." Daichi wrapped his hands around his head trying to hide from the Uchiha.

Sakura found herself biting her lower lip when she watched the poor boy cry.

Isn't this clearly human abuse? Anger flushed up to her face, "Are you fucking out of your mind?!" She turned to face the so-call kings with frustrated eyes, but the moment she did, she was meet by their familiar eyes.

_This is impossible._ Her heart beat painfully against her ribs.

"Naruto….Sasuke" No this is not them, they wouldn't do it. They wouldn't. But the facts lied clearly in front of her.

Naruto still has the prettiest blond hair she had ever seemed, but the aura he was giving out was not the warm one she remembered. It felt so…so strange. He smirked as he looked down at her.

Sasuke's hair was longer, his face was more define and more gorgeous, gorgeous enough to make girls faint just by looking. But for some reason, she doesn't like it. He felt so different. His eyes too, the brightness was gone, there is only a hollow and a feeling of emptiness in those dark orbs.

The Uchiha looked annoyed while Naruto sat lazily in the chair with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He didn't say anything and just stared at her.

"Who are you?" His words ring painfully in her ears.

* * *

Leave me review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support!  
One of you asked is it a narusaku or sasusaku, I am really not sure who to choose, I like both, so I will try to focus on both sides :)

**Revised:1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

There was a pause, a long silent pause that almost made her heart drop to the bottom of the pit.

"W-who?"

_Did they forget me?_

"Is me, Haruno Sakura." She tried to put her smile on but a sense of pain run through her heart.

What if they really don't remember her?

It felt like a long time before she asked again in a much quieter tone, "Do you not remember me?" What if they say no…, she gripped her shirt tight making the fabric wrinkled.

"Sakura….. Sakura... OH! isn't that the chibi girl who lived between us?" Naruto looked down at her with a blank expression. He didn't seem to care much, but continued to blow out clouds of smoke from his cigarette.

"You gotten prettier." He smirked obviously teasing her.

Sasuke, next to him made an annoyed grumble. Throwing his cigarette on the floor, he got up and walked towards her with an irked expression. All the students back up as they see what kind of a mood the Uchiha was in.

Sakura was taken by surprise when he suddenly yanked her up by her collar.

"Yeah, I remember. But..." He lifted her closer to him so their faces were merely an inch away. His onyx eyes glared darkly into her emerald ones.

"I don't give a crap." He pulled on her collar harder making the girl snapped.

He smelled like blood and smoke.

"Aaaa… teme is angry because you ruined his game." Naruto commented as he changed the song on his iPod.

_A game_? She turned to look at the boy on the floor. Anger washed over her as she saw the tears streaming down Daichi's face.

"Are you fucking serious?! That was a game?!" Furiously, Sakura also grabbed him on his barely arranged tie. She yanked it hard like he did to hers. Her other hand balled into a fist really to strike any second. It took all she could to control her emotion.

The class watched with fear when the pinked hair girl grabbed Sasuke's tie. When she yelled at him, they felt shiver ran down their backs as they imagined what the king might do to this girl. No one has ever dared to snap at the kings.

Sasuke smirked as he felt her fist tighten on his tie. It has been so long someone wanted to start a fight with him. It makes his blood thirst instinct boil. Last time someone messed with them was a year ago when a third year guy and his gang got Naruto and Sasuke mad for some dumb reason. Too bad they didn't know how far their gap was between them. The day after the fight, the leader ended up dead and was pinned in front of the school gate, humiliated in the nastiest way.

It was a gruesome death.

With a smirked, the Uchiha released her collar. "You will be my new game."

Sasuke stood up and walked back to his sit. "Fuck her."He commanded as he sat down to watch the show.

With those words, everyone started to move towards the girl. Her head was down as many emotion go through her. She couldn't tell how she felt right now. It felt like anger, sadness, regret, and disappointment all smashed into her at the same time. Sakura gripped the edge of her skirt not caring as someone grabbed her arms. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. It hurts so much, too much that she couldn't bear it anymore.

The Uchiha waited to see how she was going to get herself out of this mess. He wanted to see how long she could last. 2 minutes? Or maybe 3?

Naruto was getting excited to see some fun show like the last time they messed with a girl. Last time their target break too fast that he didn't even get his fun, but this time is definitely going to be longer.

A male twice Sakura's size grabbed her arm and lifted her up in mid air, laughing evilly and cursing how stupid she was talking so smart to Sasuke. As he continued his swearing, Sakura only stared at her feet. She wasn't paying attention to whatever the guy was saying, all she thought about was the feeling of pain and anger in her chest.

_Naruto… Sasuke_.

"ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING?" The guy lifted Sakura higher to meet his eyes when she wasn't responding to any of his curses.

"I WILL FUCKING SCREW YOU-" A hand clenched hard on his face preventing him to say anything more.

"Shut up." Sakura tighten her hand on his face making him struggle at the pain. She's strong, any tighter she could have crush his jaw.

Upset and anger is all she felt at that moment. Never had she felt and never expected to felt this way at them.

"Don't you piss me off again. " She released her hand and the guy quickly backed up to catch his breath.

"What the fuck Shitaro?! You weak dumbass!" Aki, the loyal servant shouted at the male who failed to take the girl down. "Fucking weak, let me do it." He spited on the floor before giving a deadly glare at the pink hair female. "I won't let you go even if you beg me, bitch." He balled his hand into a fist and snarled dangerously.

Bad mistake considering who he was dealing with.

"Go to hell." A knee connected with his stomach before he could even process what just happened. The next second, Aki was lying painfully on the floor curled into a ball.

He could never imagine how lame he looked right now.

Naruto watching on the side whistled coolly at her blow, Sasuke remained in his blank expression.

No one other than the kings in this classroom can take her down now after Aki failed to do so. Naruto pulled off his earplugs and stood up to walk to the girl.

Is the king going to do it himself? If he is, she will be it.

"You got some guts. Bitch." Naruto walked up to her but Sakura refused to back up. He closed up the distance between them until their bodies were nearly touching. Still Sakura refused to step back. The blonde looked down at her with an evil smirk, his height casted a shadow over her small form. She doesn't look too tiny from far, but now close up, she was almost a head shorter than he was.

How does she get the strength to take Shitaro down?

Without warning, he grabbed one of her wrists and yanked her face closer to his. "I like it when you're angry." He stared into her emerald eyes with a face that she wanted to wipe off.

"Let go." Sakura looked up at him with irritated eyes. She wanted to slap him to beat some sense into his mind, but she couldn't. Just by looking at his face, the memory of the little Naruto was not letting her.

_Slap him! Punch him! Sakura! _She told herself but her body was not listening.

"What if I don't?" Naruto tighten his hold around her wrist, the force is enough to make bruises tomorrow.

She punched him in his chest, but no strength was put into it. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him right now. _Why? _She struggled for an answer_._ But didn't find any_. _

_I just can't._

Naruto bend down more until their noses were nearly touching. "Giving up now?"

Sakura avoid his gaze. _Don't look at me with those damn eyes. _Those blue eyes are making her remembering everything. The times they were together. She bitted down her lower lip trying to avoid any unwanted emotions.

"Let her go." Sasuke stood up from his chair.

"Don't kill her...yet." He looked at her with an amused expression.

"I want to see how long she can last." With a smirk, Naruto released her as he understood what his buddy meant.

"I wasn't planning to do anything anyway." The blonde grinned smugly and planted a slight kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Don't give up too fast." Naruto gave a last look at her before leaving the room with Sasuke.

The room was left in a mess and complete silence. It took a moment before Sakura sighed tiredly as the tension pressuring her faded.

Sighing one last time, she looked around the chaotic room and the eyes people were giving her.

_This is great._ She commented sarcastically. What a wonderful start for the first day of school.

Sakura slowly walk towards where her bag is and settled herself down in a random sit. All eyes were on her, some with disdain, and some with fear. Nothing more.

The class only glared at her as she lay her head down on the desk. The teacher probably won't come for a while; maybe she could take a nap to settle her mood down over this unpleasant day. It took barely a minute before she was drifted into sleep thinking once again about the two.

* * *

Sakura was awaked when someone kicked her desk nearly making her fall off her chair. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned before she noticed a group of girls glaring down at her.

"Bitch," One of them slapped her hand on the table.

"Don't you dare talk back against Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama _ever_ again." She nearly yelled at Sakura's ear.

The pink hair female yawned again ignoring them; she was having such a pleasant dream. "ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?!" Fan girl B kicked her desk so hard that it fell on the floor.

Silence followed. Then Sakura stood up suddenly making all the girls back up.

The fan girls look at her with repulsion, but didn't say anything. With a sigh, Sakura went over to pick up the table and set it back down where it was before. She looked at the clock and noticed it has only been 30 minutes after Naruto and Sasuke left. What a long day today is.

She went to pick up her bag and headed for the roof. She just wanted some quietness for now.

* * *

The roof was better than she thought. She could feel the smooth summer breeze and the smell of sunflower the moment she opened the door. It was warm and refreshing. It made her nearly forget how bad today was.

She settled down against the fence and look at the sky. _If it was just a dream… _She thought as her eyelids started to drop. The next minute, she was already in deep sleep indulging in her dream.

Too bad she did know who were heading toward the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews/fav/follows!

Someone asked about the power thing, I don't know if I want to put super power like fire or ice..., but probably not. I will just make them with really good ki-/ chakra kinda stuff.

Sorry about the grammar problems, I know is very sucky, but please be nice on the comments.  
English is not my first language and I came here a few years ago, so please ignore my errors T-T  
I am trying to prove read as much as possible but maybe my skill is just not good.  
please deal with it ;-;

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oi," A blonde bended down to look at the girl's sleeping face.

"Fuck, why is she here?" The dark hair boy hissed in irritation. It has barely been an hour since he got pissed off in the class. How small is this school really….He felt like face palm himself.

"Guess this is fate." Naruto stared at the girl's peaceful expression. Now taking a much closer look, she does look really pretty. Her hair flowed slightly as the wind passed by. Her long eye lashes created a light shadow on her pale cheeks. Her pure white legs and arms were making him trying to resisted the urge to touch them.

_She grew so much._

Just when Naruto was about to feel her hair to see if they were as soft as they seem, the Uchiha kicked the fence hard besides the girl's ear making her eyes slowly cracked open.

"Bitch." He called her in a frustrated tone.

Sakura rubbed her eyes slowly to adjust the sudden brightness. She looked up at the two figures standing over her.

"Huh?" She sounded so innocent as if a child just woke up from her afternoon nap. Noticing it was Naruto and Sasuke, her form stiffened slightly. Their broad figure blocked the sun making them look darker and more dangerous than before.

"You are in our territory." Sasuke stared down at her making his hair look longer."You better fuck off soon."

It was true that the school roof was considered the kings' personal spot. They like the view and thus claimed it is theirs. No one dared to step in. It's unfair, but what else can people do?

"Isn't it the school's roof?" The pinkette looked around hoping she has not unconsciously run to their house or something.

"Yeah, but is ours." Naruto said while blowing a huge bubble with his minty gum.

"Isn't the roof public? You can't just claim it as yours." She said lazily as she stood up from her sitting position.

The Uchiha watched her small form as she got up, all he could see from his current height is blob of pink hair as he looked down. She's so short compare to them.

"If you want to stay here..." He stared at her as the girl rubbed her hands together to get the dust off. "Then you can stay here forever." The male forcefully grab her by her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Itai- Damn Sasuke what are you doing?!" She looked into his dark eyes with obvious annoyance. He better has a good reason for this, or else.

"Didn't you say you want to stay here?" He smirked in a way that the pinkette has the sudden urge to punch his face.

"I didn't say that." She bit her lips hard to control the pain as she felt his hand pressed harder on hers making her flesh rubbed against the fence.

Upon seeing her whimper, the Uchiha grinned. "That was what I heard." Without warning, the male took off his tie and started to tie her wrists on the fence.

She struggled immediately as a response, but he had a good amount tied up preventing her to move. She tried to kick his shin but he blocked them with his long leg.

What luck does she has….

"Let go, bastard!" She hissed.

Of course the damn Uchiha didn't, all he did was smirked at her as a respond. When he was done, Sakura winced at how tight he had made it. Tight enough to cut out blood circulation to flow to her hands.

Without a word, Sasuke turned to leave. He could hear her continuous complaints from behind but ignored them as he began to head down the stairs.

The blonde smiled at her adorable reactions obviously enjoying her struggles. Then an idea came up as he saw her bag on the floor.

"You better get down soon, or I will be having fun with your bag." Naruto picked up her belongings and started to swing it around his finger.

"No..." He stopped as her tone came out worriedly. It was her mistake to said it that way, now he wanted to see more what she was going to do about it. He couldn't help but get smugly to think her begging him. "don't take it." She said quietly not wanting to "beg" him for it.

There isn't anything special about the bag, he could take whatever it is that was inside but the only thing she couldn't lose is the amulet her grandma gave her on her last birthday she spend with her. He can do whatever he wanted but just that amulet, he can't take.

It was her treasure.

"Want it back?" He waved it in the air.

"Come look for me." Naruto, with a final smirk left the roof leaving the girl wistfully watching her bag get kidnapped.

_Kuso….. _

She pulled on her hands hard but it refused to let her go. Damn Uchiha, he just have to tie it so tight.

Taking a look at the tie binding onto her wrists, Sakura bit her lower lip as she felt the burning sensation when the fabric rubbed against her raw flesh. She ignored the pain even as blood started to drip from the traces of the tie.

_They are going to pay for this!_ She cursed.

A few hours passed and Sakura has finally freed herself from the fence. Her wrists were bloody but there no time to worry about them, she needed to go find her bag soon.

The pinkette hurriedly rushed to the door but guess what. That damn Naruto too, has locked the freaking door! She let out a long frustrated sigh.

They probably think she couldn't get out till they release her but HA!

They underestimated her, this is Haruno Sakura they are dealing with.

* * *

"What's that noise?" A student passing by the hall stopped as he heard a loud sound.

"I think is from the roof." His friend next to him shivered as he remembered who the roof belongs to.

Both males came near the stair and peeked their head up cautiously to see what was causing the fuss. They already know what the kings would do if they find new toys, but usually they don't make noises. It's mostly screams from victims anyway.

"What's going on?"

"Let me se-"The door burst open, in half, and the poor boy almost scared himself to death. He froze as the door pieces rolled down the stair and landed near his feet.

"SsorryU…UchihasamaUUzumakisamaIdidn'tmeantopeekonyouthisisallmyfaultpleasedontpunishmeiwilldoanythinganything" Without even looking, the student begin bowing on the floor while ranting over his incomprehensible apologies.

A swoosh of wind passed by him as he continued to stay in the kowtow position.

"Umm, that wasn't the kings…." His friend came over to tap him on the shoulder so he wouldn't get more embarrassed than he already was.

* * *

"KUSO, NARUTO!" The pinked hair girl burst into her classroom, panting as she glanced around the room. All eyes turned on her, expressions were vary from fear, anger, to astonishment. Sitting in the back of the room, Naruto looked up from French kissing a dark hair female. Next to him, Sasuke barely glanced at the pinkette from the corner of his eye before going back to fondle with the woman sat next to him.

Women are, of course, the second best entertainment for them after all.

"Yo, pinky." The Uzumaki was slightly amazed that she was able to get herself out. He had thought that she would probably be locked up there until they come to open it for her. Well they never would open the door anyway.

"Where is my bag?" Sakura glanced around him hoping to see her belonging. But she found none.

"Your bag?" The blonde said innocently as if he doesn't know anything. It took a moment before he replied. "Oh, that," he glanced at her and smirked.

"I threw it away." He grinned before going back to his woman.

Sakura's eyes widen upon his words. _He threw it away!? _

She wanted to slap him so bad; she doesn't care if he's the Naruto anymore. She doesn't care! That damn bastard! She clenched her fist tight but didn't make a move.

The girl took a second to calm herself down and swallowed her anger, this is no time to beat that jerk up, her amulet is priority.

She quickly went over to the only trash can in the room and start digging into it as people watched her with disgusted looks.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her and smirked at how lame she looked right now. This is so much more fun than playing around with the pathetic people who break easily.

"I didn't know we have a trash digger in this class." The blonde laughed and the whole class joined in.

"Hey, hey Ms. Digger, here is a bottle for you!" A student made a baseball throw with bottle towards her.

Sakura snapped, _can't they just leave me alone!_

She caught it with one hand and crashed the plastic into a round ball. The crashing sound made students near her back up slowly. She turned slightly to give the guy a deadly glare before throwing it back to him. Not too light though, the plastic ball went passed the side of his face and broke the window behind him, almost shattering the whole thing. If Sakura was aiming at his head, he would have been hospitalized for at least a month.

His legs wobbled and landed on his rear before hurriedly crawling away from her.

Sakura sigh and went as desperate as flipping the whole trash can over when she couldn't find her bag. She sat there for a moment, her form slightly shaking. The people watching thought she was crying, but in reality, she was shaking because she was so damn angry. _Kamiiiii….._ . She might explode any second.

A minute passed before she got on her feet suddenly and ran out the classroom. A small idea of where it should be popped up. She rushed down the stairs as she remembered the dumpster she saw earlier when she walked up the roof. Judging by Naruto personality, he would have thought walking to the trash can is a pain in the ass. The easiest thing for him to do is just throw it down the window.

When she got to the trash pile, she quickly run her hands over the trash bags.

Her wrists started to sting as the blood dripped down from her sore wrists, but she didn't stop her hands from running over the piles, all she did was wiped the red substance on her skirt and continued. Sweat rolled down from the side of her face as the thought of losing her amulet appeared.

The school bell ring and as people hurry to rush home, only the pinked hair girl continued to dig deeper and deeper into the piles. She has to find it fast, today is her first day of work and she cannot get fire or else she will not have enough money to pay for the rent.

After a moment, a black bag came into view. Her expression brightens as she saw the familiar material.

_Is here_. She smiled and run her hands inside to find her amulet_._ She hugged her piece of treasure tight and was happy to see it safe.

As she finished her reunion with her lucky charm, Sakura hurriedly stood up, grabbed her bag, and ran towards the school exit. Her work will start in 10 minutes, she got to hurry.

At the school gate, a crowd of fan girls yelled and screamed loudly proposing their love towards the two kings. Naruto swing his bag onto his back while Sasuke turned his music louder. Whatever their actions were, they always made the girls go crazy for them.

They have the looks, money, body, and power. Girl's ideal boyfriend. If they weren't always that scary, girls would have flung themselves at them already. As the two figures walked towards the black limousine waiting for them in front of the school gate, Sakura ran passed by them not even bothering to give a glance.

"So, she found it." Naruto laughed at her dirty appearance.

" You should have burned it." Sasuke only took a glance at the pink that caught his attention. Pink is the color he hate the most.

"Don't be too mean, she…." A servant came over to close the door as they get in the car.

"She's still someone we used to love..."

"That's right."

"But not anymore. " The Uchiha looked up at the red sky as the car drove towards their house.

* * *

Review me please :D Happy to hear any suggestions


	5. Chapter 5

I made everyone so OCC here, muahahahaha…..

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Ughhh... Tired..._ The pink hair girl exhaustedly collapsed on her bed after this _long _day. Work and school have already worn her down. And now her stomach is going to bring her down as well, how depressing. Is already 3 am and she still hasn't eaten anything since this morning. But what was worse was how much an asshole her boss is.

The poor Sakura was only late for 3 minutes, thanks to _those two_, her boss has already lower her wage. She felt like hitting him but for some amazing reason, she managed to calm herself down, maybe the incident with Naruto and Sasuke has already gotten her _too_ angry that this little case was nothing in comparison.

She had sighed in defeated while listening to her boss's long boring lecture.

The pink haired girl worked all the way till 9pm in the café and after that she has rushed off to her second part time. She was lucky to get another job at this time of the hour, the boss was certainly nicer but the work was much more tiresome.

When the cherry blossom was finally done, her mind and body were barely supporting her to get home. She had almost fallen asleep while walking but she made it before she collapsed. Today is perhaps the longest day of her life.

After she took a 5 minute bath and a piece of bread to munch, Sakura rolled onto her bed with a relief sigh when she felt the immediate comfort under the warm materials. She stared at the ceiling. The room was in silent except the loud ticking clock. As the clock ticked a thunder roar over the night sky in the midst of the silence, Sakura froze at the noise she scared the most. Clenching tighter to her blanket, she covered it over her head trying to get rid of the eerily noises.

_Go to sleep Sakura._ Though she doesn't want to think about it, the memories of all the things that had happened today flashed back.

_Naruto, Sasuke. _She unconsciously muttered their name.

_STOP IT! SAKURA!_ She shook her head trying to get those two bastards off her mind. _They are not the same anymore. _

The memories of them when they were little played like a video in her mind, it was good memories she had. And she will never get any of those ever again.

_Yeah, they are not the same anymore_. She hugged her pillow and buried herself into the warm before sinking into her dreams.

Tomorrow will be another long day.

* * *

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring _

A hand went over to stop the morning caller. The candy haired girl yawned heavily as she stretched her arms and legs apart. Her eyes unfocused while staring at the white wall across the room.

It took a moment before she finally rolled down the bed and headed towards the shower to wash up a bit.

As she turned on the faucet, a tiresome sigh escaped her lips when she felt the freezing liquid running down her hand. Looked like there wasn't going to have any warm water today, what a bad luck.

Sakura took a few minutes to wash her face and brush her teeth before changing into her uniform.

After all was done, she grabbed a piece of toast to shove in her mouth and a melon bread for lunch before heading off to school. As she walked down the street, she smiled once more as she felt and smelled this familiar scene, she loved here so much.

The moment she stepped into the school, she could already felt the uneasy tension around her. All eyes were focused on the girl after she stepped in. From where she stood, she could hear all kinds of giggles, chuckling, and pointing at her.

"So she's the one."

"I heard she beat the crap out of Aki."

"That pink hair, is her."

"Oh god, she's dead meat."

" Stupid, Naruto-sama, and Sasuke-sama are going to kill that bitch."

"She's so in trouble."

_So the rumour has already spread. _She sighed, thinking how popular she has become, in a negative way.

No, she doesn't care what they say or think about her, Naruto and Sasuke deserved to be stopped. If no one is going to do anything, she will.

As the pinkette walked to her classroom, she could hear people in the hall laughing at her. She doesn't know why, but maybe was because of all kinds of rumours going on making her a school clown or something. Ignoring them was the best way to deal with these problems.

Reaching her classroom, Sakura slide the door open. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and eyes all turned on her. She stood there for a while before remembering that the teacher hasn't given her a sit yet. Instead of asking people where the empty sits should be, she doubts anyone is going to answer her anyway, she walked towards the teacher's desk to look at the sitting chart.

She sits near the middle back about the last to the second row. She preferred the window sit so she can look at the sky but the middle back doesn't sound too bad either. As Sakura walked towards her sit, a few foot stick out intent to trip her, but of course, she avoided them all.

Upon seeing her only desk missing, she let out another heavy sigh. "Anyone know where my chair and desk went?" She asked politely.

"Why do we need that desk?" A guy with a bunch of piercing on his ears and a punky looking face said lazily. "You are going to disappear soon anyway. " He laughed obnoxiously.

A vein popped.

"Yeah, scum. Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama doesn't even want to breathe the same air as you." Fan girl A look at her scornfully.

"Bitch, there is no room for you." Fan girl B hissed annoyingly attempted to kick her but failed.

"Oh, I see." She forced a smile on her face before walking to the door. "I will go find one." She slide the door opened with enough force to break it.

_Control yourself SAKURA! Don't let them get you overboard!_

She hated to get mad but sometimes there is a limit. Though her limit is very limited.

_This was expected anyway._

Through her years of experiences, her desk is probably in bathroom or dumpster with all kinds of doddles all of over it. It's not like this is the first time. She has already gotten used to it.

After going over to all restrooms in the school, she found it behind the dumpster. Just as she expected, it wasn't in a good shape at all. The desk smelled like rotten fruit with curses written in sharpie. Sakura almost laughed when she saw the word "die" written wrong. With a simple lift, the pinkette carried the desk and chair back to her classroom.

* * *

"Ok guys, so integral of a and b equ-"

"Sorry, I am late." The pinked hair girl walked in with her desk and chair.

"Hai, hai, now go back to your sit." The teacher excused her knowing exactly what happen but didn't want to get involve with anything in this class. Sakura quietly walked back to where her sit should have been while carrying the desk above her head. She took a glance on the board. Math class right now.

The class went smoothly because those two weren't here yet. About an hour after the class started, the two troublesome people walked in.

"Yo, Kakashi-teacher." Naruto said with a lollipop in his mouth.

Sasuke walked in with a blank expression as usual. Not even giving a glance at the teacher.

" Ok, ok, go back to your sit." The silver hair man rubbed the back of his temple. He isn't scare of the two like the other teachers, but he certainly doesn't want to get involve with them. This man is famous for his easy go attitude and perhaps the fastest escaper in history. Whenever he gets into trouble, before anyone knew, he's gone.

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha turned their glance back into the room. Sasuke smirked as he saw the bright hair girl sitting in the back. Naruto, as well, knew exactly what to do to make his day fun.

Sakura meet their eyes and probably knew what they are going to do. Trouble, of course. She let out a long sigh thinking how peaceful that one hour was.

"I am going to sit here." The blonde walked past the pinkette and slammed his hand hard on the desk behind the girl. The poor guy immediately got out the sit, grabbed all his stuff and additionally wiped the chair and desk clean in less than a second.

The chair towards the left, Sasuke doesn't even have to say anything, the guy, as well, immediately left, not just his sit, he left the school.

Now with the slight shift of the desk, both kings were located right behind the cherry blossom.

"Ok, class, let's continue."Kakashi resumed the lesson with a bunch of "umm.. I don't know" or "let's skip that". Not even 5 minutes into the class, Naruto has started to doodle on his table with a knife. Sasuke has his earphones on while sleeping with his arms behind his head.

To Sakura's surprise, they were awfully quiet. She was actually glad they still have a sense of respect during class. Maybe they weren't as bad as she thought.

After just a little longer, she immediately took back her words.

The Uchiha, for some reason had woken up, now he was looking for something to entertain him. After locating his target, Sasuke held out his hand at Aki, who was sitting next to him, "Marbles." Out of nowhere, Aki took out a box of glass marbles and hand it carefully to the Uchiha.

As she sat there listening to the lesson, the pinked hair girl felt the marbles coming. Though they weren't aiming at her, she still doesn't want this hitting anyone. With mere reflexes, she caught in with her hand.

He _sure_ threw it hard, her palm sting as she caught the object. She held onto the marble with her fingers to take a closer look. This is not good. Whoever gets hit by this kind of marbles with that strength will definitely bleed a lot.

Sakura turned around to give the Uchiha a look that clearly said 'Stop it', but Sasuke ignored her and continue whatever he was doing.

One throw, caught.

Second , caught.

Third , caught.

Fourth, missed.

The fourth one hit her waist, hard, the girl hissed slightly as she felt the marble came in contact with her injured wrist from yesterday. It hurts like hell, a bruise will definitely form later. Turning around to scold the bastard, she noticed Naruto has also joined the game.

Naruto looked at her with his blue eyes while chewing on his lollipop, Sasuke glared at her obviously not happy that she was bothering him again.

They both throw the marble at her, but she caught them both in each of her hand.

"DAMMIT, STOP IT!" She exploded. Can they really not keep their hands to themselves?

"Bitch, get lost." The Uchiha's eyes darken.

"No. You need to stop that." She said it again with a calmer tone, but her inside wasn't calm at all.

Irritated by her stubbornness, the Uchiha stood up and forcefully yanked her up by her collar."Don't talk back." He lifted her higher making the tips of her shoes barely touching the floor.

Sasuke is a very dominant type of person; his pride would not allow her talk this way to him. She's lower than him, whether it is in financial, power, or status, thus she has no right to argue.

They maintain that position for a while, eyes glared darkly into each other. The class felt in silence, and everyone backed up from them. Kakashi didn't say anything he just watched. He doesn't care since he can't do much about it anyway. Now is the chance for him to read his Icha Icha paradise book.

The glaring contest went on for a couple minutes before the blonde step in. "Pinky-chan, you shouldn't get Sasuke-bastard angry. He's hella mean sometimes."

With that, Sasuke let go of the pinkette so he could knee Naruto in the stomach. " Say that to yourself."

"Anyway, let's go eat something, the class is so boring." Naruto complained as he rubbed his sore stomach from the attack.

"Deal with pinky later."

Sounds like a good idea to him, the Uchiha was slightly hungry since he hasn't even eaten breakfast yet. He turned to head out the door with the blonde, but not until he gave one last glare at the girl.

From the hall, the class could hear Naruto gabbling that he wanted 10 bowels of ramen. The tension in the class slowly faded as Naruto and Sasuke left.

"Are we done?" Kakashi closed his beloved orange book after the fuss calm down.

"Let's finish the lesson."

Second, third, and fourth period came, but the two kings were still not back. For some parts, Sakura was slightly happy that the troublesome people are gone. But at the same time, she wanted them to be here.

She doesn't want them to go look for or make troubles. She felt a responsibility to stop them. Even if it was a little, the girl doesn't want them to do anything to hurt anyone.

The last bell rang before lunch time was here. The girl quietly got up from her sit as the other students quickly rush to the food line. The school lunches were too expensive for her to afford, a piece of bread she got last night will do.

The girl took out the lunch from her bag and head out to a better place to enjoy her food.

For some reason she really wanted to look at the sky right now.

* * *

I know this chapter is not as epic, but I will try to make it up next chapter. So she will be having lunch later and you will see what happens.  
Am I making Naruto and Sasuke too mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
A lot of you ask for sasusaku but I really can't let Naruto go, sorry. I want them both! I know I'm kinda greedy but both pairings is soo good though! As for NaruHina fans, sorry I don't really like that pairing. I just love Sakura with all.  
Remember is a SasuSakuNaru fic.  
And for the back story, I will interpret it when I get there(I only have a little idea in my mind for now)

**Warning**: Violence coming, beware. **Rated M** this chapter so skip some parts if u can't stand it.

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 6

The sky was bright and clear as the girl sat alone in the back of the school. The smell of the fresh air satisfied her crave for relaxation. The tension in class was driving her crazy; all she need was some silent place to enjoy her meal.

Sakura unwrapped her simple lunch and started munching the bread as her gaze focused on the clouds. It felt like a long time has been passed as she watched the clouds come and go. The warm wind blew on her pink locks sending them dancing behind her back. She closed her eyes to enjoy this comfort flushing through her.

It's so peaceful.

_Splash_

It _was_ peaceful, she corrected.

That peaceful time last for about two minutes before a bucket of ice water poured over the girl sitting on the bottom. Water dripped from her soaked clothes, and her damped pink hair. It was cold, _very _cold, normally Sakura would give a piece of her mind to whoever dumped the water on her. But today, she just doesn't feel motivated.

She continued to sit there and resume finishing her lunch. After the girl finished, she got on her feet and started to head back to class with water dripping a trial to wherever she walked.

* * *

"Urgghhh…. I think I ate too much." Naruto held onto his stomach complaining after they had their lunch.

"Then why the hell did you eat 15 bowls of ramen." The Uchiha grumbled, he can never understand why the blond likes ramen so much.

"Are you still mad at Pinky?" The blondie sighed at how childish his partner was acting.

"That bitch pisses me off." Came an angry reply.

"Geezz. Act more mature." Naruto make a face when he felt the ramen dancing in his stomach.

"Anyway, I need to burn some calories off later." The Uzumaki held tighter to his heavy stomach feeling as if he was pregnant.

When he said "burn off calories", trouble, fight, or beat someone else up was basically what he was saying.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed with his idea, he really felt like punching someone right now.

The two twisted mind walked passed the back school gate and headed to the class for their fun.

"Ahhhhh... S-SORRY. I-I will give you the money." A trembling voice caught their attention.

"P-Please don't hurt me." A student ran out the little alley not before tripping and made a roll on the.

"Guess we can have some fun now." Sasuke smirked as he turned to the dark alley. Their steps were soft, the two male students in the alley barely notice their predator until they were merely 10 feet away.

"What the fuck you looking at?" The student, probably a freshman, snarled at their appearance. Transferred student, of course, who else in this school or city doesn't know about these two?

"You don't know who we are?" Naruto lean against the wall with his arms cross over his chest. "That will be a problem."

"J-J-J-Jirou" The second male's voice trembled as he called for his companion's name. "A-Apologize, r-r-right n-now!"His hand started to shake making him drop his cigarette, sweat beads rolled down his forehead.

"Huhh? Senpai, what are you talking about, apologize to who?" Jirou walk towards the Uchiha without any idea who he was messing with.

"Don't tell me I needa apologize to this girly face guy." Naruto almost burst out laughing at his comment.

"Oi, bastard, acting all cool and shit," he looked up and down at Sasuke with a scornful expression, "do you know who I am?"

"I am Jirou Taka-" Before he could finished his sentence, his senpai ran out as fast as possible not daring to look back.

"Your senpai knows who we are." Naruto grinned as he grabbed a cigarette out from his pocket. Jirou froze for a second as he spotted his senpai's horrified expression when he ran out. Never had he seem him like this. He was the first man who Jirou considered the greatest senpai and the bravest of all, but with his cowardly action towards the two just now, they are definitely not easy.

The poor freshman's heart beat started to increase for some reason. Now standing in front of the two, he realized the uneasiness and fear crawling in him. "I-I-I-" He tried to form some words but couldn't when he looked them in their eyes. There was nothing in their eyes except blood lust. His legs started to shake.

_Monsters. _ He backed up as the feeling of getting hunt getting stronger. He needed to run and has to do it now.

_NOW!_

Before he knew, his feet started to move and ran out the dark alley, but failed to do so when a foot stick out to trip him making him fell flat on his face.

"Arghh…" He yelped when his head came in contact with the hard floor. A drop of blood dripped down from his nose.

The Uchiha put a foot over Jirou's back preventing him to crawl away. The poor boy turned his head fearfully as he felt the Uchiha grabbed his arm.

"What did you called me earlier?" With a hard pull, Jirou cried out in pain. Sasuke pulled on his arm harder and harder while his foot still on his back. He begged, cried, yelled but all his desperate pleas only sounded pleasant in the Uchiha's ears.

_Crack._

A bone cracking sound erupted from his shoulder, Jirou only yelped while Sasuke smirked.

"Damn, teme, you got to let me have some fun too." The blonde bend down to pick the male up by his back collar. With a simple lift, the guy hanged limply in Naruto's hand. "HAHAHA, he looks like a dead fish." Naruto laughed at his pathetic appearance.

Jirou blinked a few times before feeling his eyelids started to drop.

"Oi, oi, you can't fall sleep right now? You need to entertain me more." The blonde stared at the boy who was barely opening his eyes. The pain was making him dizzy. To get him to snap out from losing conscious, the Uzumaki flung the boy to the wall, hard. The moment Jirou hit the wall, he whimpered and coughed violently as he felt the agonizing pain ran through his back.

Then the torment goes on.

Jirou slide down the wall dizzily as he watched the two kings approaching him. "You better dodge." He could barely hear what Naruto just said. By the time he looked up, a foot kicked him hard on his abdomen. He felt the blood rushing up his lungs before he vomited a pool of the red substance. He clenched to his painful stomach when the pain started to slowly spread through his body. The blow was too intense that some of his internal organs were probably destroyed. He could hear the cracking rib in his chest. If he's lucky enough, they might probably be just injured.

"Didn't I tell you to dodge…" Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his temple. "Look what a mess you got on the floor." The blonde went over to pick the boy up once more.

"A punishment for you." He yanked the crying boy up by his hair and kneed him hard on his face. Blood threatened to pour out from his broken noise. Jirou could taste his own blood mixed with his salty tears. A burning pain shoot up to his head the moment he landed on the floor. The kick to his face has wounded his skull, his consciously slowly slipping.

"You didn't answer my question yet." Now is the Uchiha's turn to play with the toy. He put his foot over Jirou's chest. Force increase little by little as he waited for the reply. "S-S-Sorry, p-please f-f-forgive me." The freshman sobbed as he managed to talk.

The tension on his chest did not decrease; it continued to get heavier and heavier till Sasuke felt his ribcage is broken. Jirou stay still, he was in too much pain that he can barely feel anything. His breath was uneven and he was getting difficultly to breath with his fractured lungs.

Sasuke bend down to look him in his eyes, "I will forgive you." Jirou's pupils widen sightly barely registering his words.

"But there is a condition…" Sasuke smirked as he watched Jirou's hopeful expression. "Lose a hand or fingers?" The Uchiha waved around the knife in front of him. He loves playing psycho game with people and to see how stupid they react.

"DAMN, Sasuke-teme," Naruto walked closer after hearing his words. "That sounds pretty fun." The blonde stood closer so he could watch the show.

"Choose."

The boy stiffened at the question, not a question, a threat. How could they? As he got beat up painfully each second, he has started to wonder if they were monsters covered in human skin. Even the evilest of evil wouldn't do this, will they?

"Choose." Sasuke repeated calmly.

Without a choice, Jirou said with a trembling voice, "F-finger." He has to choose one no matter what, if he doesn't choose he cannot imagine what kind of cruel things the twisted people in front of him would do.

Naruto laughed at his decision, "Bad choice." Sasuke certainly said fingers not finger, with the plural form, it makes a huge difference. Losing a hand, it would be much simpler than getting each of your fingers slowly cut off.

"Too bad you can't change it now." Naruto watched as more tears dripped down Jirou's face.

And it came.

He yelled in agony when the knife ran through one of his fingers, the merciless Uchiha didn't do it fast. He sliced across slowly, enjoying every painful expression the poor boy was making.

"Your first one is done." The black hair male said with a smug looking face.

As he was ready to move onto the second one, he felt a kick coming and avoided it before it connected with his face.

"Pinky?" The blondie seems happy at her appearance.

Sakura, however, did not look happy at all. Her hands clenched hard into a fist, she held it hard enough to draw blood from her palms. Her emerald eyes darken as she looked down at Jirou holding on to his bleeding finger.

It went on in silent before Naruto whistled as he saw how transparent her shirt was. It gave him a nice view of her body with the white fabric clenched so tightly around her body like a second layer of skin. Water dripped down from her short pink hair. Even though her hair looked slightly messy, the locks of her hair sticking to her cheeks made her look more erotic than ever.

"Seems like it rain for you today." The blondie joked not noticing how tense the situation was.

Without a word, the pinked hair female bend down to pick up the beat up student on the floor. She put his arm over her shoulder still not saying anything.

The Uchiha glared for a second before intervening. "Where do you think you are going?"

The pinkette did not answer but continued to walk out the dark alley. She didn't even bother to give them a glance.

"Che." Sasuke grumbled and stepped in front of her blocking her way out.

"I am talking to you bitch." He grabbed her hair and yanked her closer. Their face merely inches away. Sakura didn't respond.

His dark eyes bored into her green ones. For the first time he noticed how jade color her eyes were. But even thought he could see how bright her eyes were, he couldn't see himself when he look into them. "You know…" He started.

"You really pisses me off. " He let go of her hair and slammed her to the wall. She remained quiet.

The girl looked down at her feet for a second before she lifted her eyes to meet the Uchiha's. Her expression was something Sasuke couldn't describe.

She looked hurt? Regret?

Whatever it is, he disliked it.

"Why…." She sounded sad. "Why did you do this to him….."She didn't say it just to him, she was talking to both of them.

There was something in her tone that made the two speechless. Despite how awfully they responded when someone dared to question them, this time they cannot bring themselves to refute.

They couldn't and doesn't know how to respond.

Sasuke's arm loosened up from her. Why is he letting her go?

He doesn't know.

He just let go, perhaps he just doesn't want to deal with her right now. Naruto, as well, doesn't like the way she looked at them. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, he could tell Sasuke was feeling the same.

Sakura walked slowly out the alley carrying Jirou carefully by his shoulder. Her bangs cover her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her leave; they didn't say anything or do anything. They just watched.

It's the first time they felt like letting someone go.

* * *

I think I made it too violent. Sorry if you can't stand it. I was having trouble thinking how I should do this. Don't worry I'm not crazy or anything:)  
Anyway, do I have to make this story rated M because of the violence? M, I think is all sex and stuff and I'm not into _that_ far.  
So I was wondering will I get into trouble if I leave it rated T


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Kami! So many reviews XD I am so happy! Thank you.  
So according to you guys, I will leave it rated T and I am glad you like my story line.  
This chapter is not that much on Naruto and Sasuke, is mainly on Sakura.

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 7

A week has passed since that incident. Jirou was taken to the hospital immediately after he was safe by Sakura. His injuries were worse than the pink hair girl could ever imagine. Any later, he would have lost his life. His internal organs were seriously damaged with a lot of scatter pieces of his ribcage bones in between his organs. The skull was cracked and the back of the brain was slightly bruised. Fortunate for the poor boy, his eye sight is still there but will be lost temporary for about a few months.

Luckily his finger was attached back but it will take up to 6 months to be able to use his left hand again. When Sakura arrived to the hospital with Jirou, her hands were filled with blood.

This time it wasn't his but hers. The girl has clenched her hand too hard that blood has been pouring the whole way she was making to the hospital. She cannot understand why they were doing this, she cannot bring herself to believe it. The wound on her hand doesn't hurt, her chest hurts more than anything when she thought of what they were doing. It made her sick.

She sat in front of the surgery room that afternoon. It last for 8 hours, but she waited. The girl skipped her work that day. She sat there quietly wondering what she will do if Jirou died. How will she accept the fact that her best friends were torturing people for fun?

She thought and thought, but there was no answer.

The week went on as if the incident has never happened. The next day, Sasuke and Naruto were the same. Nothing changed. They continued to bully others, Sakura tried to stop them whenever she was around, but she knows she couldn't stop them forever.

* * *

_Urghh…. _Sakura grumbled as she dragged herself to the school. Her shoulder felt like she had just carried 100lbs of rice for the entire day yesterday. Energies were all drain for the over work hours she had to make up for her part time.

Yesterday was hell for her, because she was absent on the day of Jirou's incident, which was almost two weeks ago, her boss was being a super asshole making her work double shifts for two weeks to make up the _one_ day she missed.

The poor girl was forced to rush from school to her first work, then her second till midnight, and after that, she will have 20 minutes of free time before heading back towards her first one. When she's finally done with everything, it will be around 3 am until she's free to go home.

She wanted to sleep right now right here, her eyes were heavy and her body screamed for her to rest, but she wouldn't be absent just because of this. She won't until her body really can't even walk anymore. It was a promise to her grandma.

When she finally made it to the school gate, Sakura snapped herself out of her day dream walk. _OK, OK, Sakura we are here._ She put a smile on so nothing would show.

She barely took two steps when she heard a very loud squeaky noise behind her before crashing into something.

Someone screamed, Sakura turned around to see a cloud of black smoke coming from the two cars that crashed into each other. Everyone quickly ran away from the cars when the fire gotten bigger.

"N-naruto, Sasuke." Sakura found herself muttered their name when she saw whose car it was. She shook her head unable to believe it.

_No, No i-it can't be_. She dropped her bag and ran towards the car.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" She didn't even realize she was screaming their name out. Her mind was in a complete lost, what if they die?

The pink hair girl grabbed the door handle ignoring the burning heat on her palm. She doesn't care what happens to her, she couldn't let anyone precious to her die again. If they do, she wouldn't know what to do. She had enough of people being selfish leaving her all alone.

"Please, please don't." She forced it open and crawled inside to find their butler bleeding in the driver sit. Her eyes quickly scanned the sits. Her body relax when she saw they weren't in there. The girl smiled slightly before helping the driver out. The fire burned her right arm but she ignored the pain as she tried to get the stuck driver out of his sit.

It took a moment but she got him out of the fire. The girl let out a sigh of relieve and wiped the sweat on her forehead. _That was some hard core exercise._

"Wow! What the fuck." A familiar voice made her turned.

Naruto look at the clouds of black smoke and whistled. "Damn Sasuke, this looks like the movie scene."

Sasuke made no expression towards the fact his car just got into an accident and blow up. Today, they didn't get a ride to the school because Naruto was literary dragging him to the ramen place for breakfast. In fact it made no difference even if they were in the car. It was not like they couldn't get away with this mess considering who they are.

He stopped for a moment when he saw Sakura on the floor with his butler. His fist unconsciously held tighter when he spot the injuries on her.

Does he care?

"What ar-" He started but get cut off.

"S-Sumimasen deshita, U-Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama. I-I wasn't able to deliver your belongings." The butler coughed as he tried his best to apologize for not delivering their bags they had forgotten.

"Aaa… is all burned now." Naruto complained. The Uchiha didn't continue his sentence, it took a second before he decided to walk away but not before sending Sakura a last look.

_What the fuck was I going to say….. _ He placed his hands in his pocket. It wasn't true that he cares about her, but it wasn't true that he _doesn'_t either. Shaking away the thought, he decided it doesn't matter whatever happens to her.

_Kuso, that damn Sasuke. Couldn't he at least ask about his butler's injuries? _ Sakura sighed as he watched Sasuke walked away.

"Thanks for saving our butler, pinky." Naruto smiled down at her and wiped the black dirt from Sakura's face with his sleeve.

_Naruto too, should care about his butler!_ Sakura puffed her cheeks in frustration, but she couldn't help smiling to see them safe. That's what it all matters.

"Urgh.." The man in her arms hissed when he felt the pain in his wounded leg. He struggled to get up but found no strength.

"Hold on, let me get you to the hospital." Sakura carried the man on her back as if it was nothing for a girl to piggy ride a 150lb man. She ran off to the hospital just simple as that.

* * *

_Rokudo High: the rival school of Konoha High_

" That fucking bastard he failed." A man with silver hair and purple eyes cursed.

"I told you just let me go kill that fucking Uchiha and Uzumaki." He threw the can liquor across the room.

" Watch your mouth, Hidan." The red hair boy sitting across caught it before crashing it in his hand. His eyes clearly stated his annoyance towards the Jashin worshiper.

"Expected anyway. " The bomb psycho master, Deidara commented while working on his art invention.

" Tobi wants to see them!" A boy, younger than the others, jumped around the room when he heard their biggest rival enemy's names. He has wanted to see the so call Uchiha and Uzumaki since they were the only people who his senpai have trouble getting rid of.

" I want to see their blood." A man stabbed a knife on the table and dragged it across creating a huge mark. "I want them dead." He giggled before it turned into a loud laughter.

"Zetsu, control yourself." Sasori sent a glared at the split personality boy, Zetsu, for destroying the table.

"Those sons of bitches, I'm going to sent them see Jashin-sama." Hidan spit out a load of profanities at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Soon.. very soon." Deidara smirked as he finished up his new art piece.

* * *

By the time Sakura came back from taking the butler to the hospital, it was almost lunch time. She stumbled her way back to her class with her injured right thigh and arm. She has thought about treating the wound first, but had second thought thinking she could handle this little burn. But guess it wasn't as light as it looked.

Sakura tiredly sat down on her chair and look her right thigh over. It was getting redder than she first seem and slightly bleeding too. It wasn't the first time she gotten burns but this is more serious than she thought. She shook her head trying to ignore it.

_It will get better later anyway. _

As she pulled out her math book to prepare for the incoming class, she sighed as the others laughed at her deformed book. The cover was ripped off in to pieces in her desk drawer and pages were filled with doodles and cursing all over. It wasn't the first book they had damaged but it is still very expensive to repair a new one.

_What a mess…._

"Do it again then I will give you a ride to hell." She wanted to slam her hand on the table but swallow down the urge when she knows she might break the table. The class flinched at her dark tone.

Classes went by fast and before anyone knew, it was already lunch time. Through the previous classes, the two kings didn't show up, teachers were very grateful and some went as dramatic as crying for the whole period while teaching.

As people rushed out to buy lunch, Sakura laid her head back down to enjoy the little break she has. It wasn't right to sleep in class while teachers were lecturing so she decided to struggle with her sleepy mind during class.

But now she finally got time to let her eye lids slowly dropped.

"Bimbo," she barely laid for 1 minute before a Sasuke-Naruto fan girl and her friends came over to bother her. Not waiting for the pinkette to response, the blond hair woman grabbed a lock of Sakura's pink hair.

" What's with your ugly hair color?"

"None of your business." The pinkette snapped her hand away from her hair. Anger bubbled in her chest for disturbing her little time to rest.

"Stop lying, you just freaking trying to get Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama's attention!" Fan girl B smack her hand on the table making the classmates turned towards the fuss.

"Bitch you better dye your ugly hair, or else…." She grabbed a scissor her friend handed her. They smirked and attempted to grab her hair, but of course, Sakura wouldn't let them.

_DAMN PEOPLE, Can I just have some time to rest! _She nearly exploded but someone intervene before she could give them a piece of her mind.

"What do you think you are doing?" a girl with light brown hair stood between Sakura and the fan girls. For a second, the pinkette was surprise by her action, no one has ever stood up for her since she entered the school. Everyone was too scared of either the kings or the fan girls; she had expected no one would help her/ even speak normally to her.

"Fuck off bitch, is not like we are talking to you."The fan girl snarled at brunette.

"Aoi, stop it. " The brown hair female took the scissor from her. "How would you like it if I cut your hair?" She asked while holding the scissor up.

She was serious about it.

Aoi took a step back, her hair, which she consider were noble quality, could not be injured. Not even slightly.

"Fine! you two bitches watch out for it." Aoi said with an uneven tone and turned around to walk out the class as fast as she could.

_Ashino Hana_, Sakura remembered she sits in the first role next to the door.

"Hello, Sakura," She smiled at her, another action that she never expected from anyone. "My name is Ashino Hana." She went down to grab Sakura's hand so they can shake.

"Hi." The pinkette replied dumbly. Her face slight reddens. This is the first time someone talked to her like this. _Am I going to make a friend?_ She cannot help it but get all happy at the thought.

"I-I…" Sakura begin awkwardly not knowing what to say. She stood suddenly and bow at Hana more awkward than she already was. "Thank you."

Hana laughed at her over dramaticness. " you don't need to be so formal and stuff."

"Anyway, call me Hana and don't add –san or anything, it makes me sound too old." Sakura, now taking a closer look at the brown hair female, noticed that she's extremely beautiful. She has the prettiest chestnut color eyes she had ever seem. Her hair was long reaching her lower back with a scent of jasmine flower. Her skin is flawless along with her curves all in the right places.

She looked like an idol.

Sakura was still in silent doesn't know what to say, why was she getting all embarrassed anyway? It was true that she rarely has friends because of all the part time jobs but she doesn't have to be this nervous right?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hana suddenly patted her head. "Geez, what are they talking about, your hair is really pretty." The brown hair female run her hands through the pink hair.

"T-thank you." _Stop stuttering Sakura._ She felt like slapping herself for acting so lame.

Hana seem to notice her nervousness and quickly found a topic to lessen the tension up. "Anyway, you haven't seen the whole school yet right? I will show you around." She grabbed Sakura's hand, and brought her to a bunch more little buildings and rooms she hasn't seen before.

The pink hair girl was smiling the whole way even she thought she probably looked like some weirdo but it doesn't matter, she was too happy to care.

"Sakura," Hana suddenly said while they were looking at the rabbit nest they accidently found in the back of the school.

"Huh?" The pinkette smiled at the rabbit mother feeding the baby rabbits.

" Gomen." She suddenly apologized making Sakura wonder what she was sorry for.

"I can't bring myself to help you." Her voice saddens. "When Uchiha and Uzumaki are here, I just can't. I am scared." She hugged her legs and buried her head inside. "I am such a coward."

Even so, Sakura doesn't mind. She was really happy that someone is even willing to talk to her. She understands it is really hard for anyone to stand up against the two kings. Those two are just too unreasonable.

"It's ok," Sakura wrapped her hands around Hana. " You are the first person who's willing to talk to me."

Their bond deepened as time went by. Hana hanged around with Sakura everyday during lunch. They shared their past stories and best memories they have. They go visit Jirou once they have the time. But whenever the two kings are here, Sakura always told Hana not to talk to her. She doesn't want her to get involve with any trouble. She doesn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

On a Thursday just like every other day, the two kings came in late and bully others when they felt like it. Sakura stood up for them but just as always, get laughed at. Hana had lunch with her and after that they went to look at the rabbit nest and feed the bunnies veggie that Hana got from her home.

Sasuke and Naruto for some reason weren't as hard to deal with as before, Sakura was really glad on that, but that did not last long.

The pinkette doesn't have work today because both of her bosses were on vacation so she has decided to walk back home with Hana and maybe stop by the park or hospital to hang around like what typical school life should have be.

When the school bell finally rung, Sakura walked over to Hana to ask if she's free afterwards.

" Hana, do you want to walk back together?" She asked.

" Sure, but I got to go to the office for a second, can you wait about 20 minutes?" Hana started to pack her stuff.

"Ok, I will be here when you are done." She waved at her as Hana left the classroom.

The pink haired girl sat quietly on her desk to wait for her friend to return. She could not help but think what they will be doing later on. It's the second time she got time to hang out with her. Maybe she should plan ahead.

She sat there patiently hoping the brunette would come back as soon as possible. The clock ticked in the silent room for a long time, but she still hasn't show up yet. Thirty minutes passed, no sign.

Sakura waited.

One hour passed, she still hasn't. The pink haired girl sat there watching the orange color sun filled the sky as it slowly goes down.

One hour and thirty minutes passed, when Sakura was about to go to the office to see why Hana still haven't come back yet, the door slide open.

"Bitch, Uchiha–san is looking for you." Aki handed the phone to the girl with an evil smirked on his face.

He was definitely looking for trouble. Sakura sighed as she placed the phone next to her ear.

There was a pause before he started. " Hey, bitch," The first line in, Sakura already want to hand back the phone, but his next few words got her attention. "you better listen carefully if don't want anything fuck up to happen."

"Oi, oi, oi, teme, let me talk to Pinky too." She could hear Naruto on the side complaining that he wanted to talk as well.

"What do you want?" Sakura said it straight.

"Just want you to come over to look at how your friend is doing." Her heart beat almost stopped for a second.

_Hana._

She went silent_. Hana, Hana, Hana._ Her heart rate started to speed up. "Come or not, your choice." She could hear her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage.

" Under the bridge in Shinku park, if you don't come in 10 minutes, she will be fuck up."

Then the call ended.

* * *

I will be really motivated if you give me feedbacks!  
Sorry I know the chapter is not that many actions, but soon there will.


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are the best :D  
Sorry for the people who like Hana. She…. umm… you will see what happen….  
And yes to one your questions, you will see Naruto and Sasuke's POV here.

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 8

" Under the bridge in Shinku park, if you don't come in 10 minutes, she will be fuck up."

The call ended with a long beep but Sakura make no move to put it down. She wanted to hear all this was a joke, all of them. How could they do this?

_What if…what if they hurt Hana? _ The thought made her felt sick. Would they be torturing Hana just like what they had done to Jirou? If they had, she would not be able to forgive herself forever.

She was the only one who cared about her in this whole damn school. She was the only one who had made her laugh in a long time. Sakura would not accept it if they hurt her. Without wasting any more time, the pinkette slammed the phone on the table making a cracking noise.

"What the FUCK, my pho-" Aki cursed as the girl ran off the classroom. Ten minutes, he had said. Even biking there takes about 20 minutes, how does he expect her to get there without a car?

Shinku Park, she had been there a few times if she go through the residential area without any hindrance, she will make it in time.

Without even looking at the street lights or people yelling at her for crossing their garden, she only ran. Nothing else was in her mind except Hana.

Nine minutes later, Sakura arrived and panted as she allowed the oxygen to flow into her heated lungs. Her legs ached for straining them too hard. Taking in a last deep breath, she scanned around for any sign of her friend.

Just a little away from the river, Sasuke and Naruto stood under the bridge smoking as they waited for the girl to arrive. Much to Sakura's surprise, Hana wasn't tied up or on the floor like what she expected the two kings would do. She was standing next to them laughing at something she couldn't hear.

"Hana." The words came out quieter than she thought.

"Oh, Sakura you really came?" Hana look at her with an amused expression. Her eyes gave out a different feeling than they usually do.

"Are you ok?" The pink haired girl said worriedly.

"Of course, I am ok. Right? Sasuke-sama." Hana said with a seductive voice that sent shiver through Sakura's spine. She gave her a look and then hugged the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke didn't say anything or do anything to push her off.

Naruto stood by him with a grin watching the pinkette react, he was expecting her to cry or storm off angrily but no, she didn't. She didn't say anything but merely stood there and watch.

A long pause, no one said anything. After a few more moments when the pinkette still haven't react, Hana sighed in annoyance and walked forward to look Sakura in her eyes. "Didn't you get it? It was a freaking joke!" She put her hands on each side of her hip.

"Don't tell me you think I am really being your friend?" She poked her on the chest. "You BIMBO doesn't worth it!" She snarled at Sakura with a mockery tone. When the pinkette didn't responded, Hana yanked her hair with a pull.

"Going against Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama as if you are a god…."

" Don't be so full of yourself, trash." She sighed at how tired it was to act as the pinkette's friend, but is finally over.

Sasuke stood there watching as well as Naruto. They are waiting for her to cry and beg on the floor. They want to show her the consequence for messing with them. It has been pissing them off because she is the first person who hasn't shielded a tear at them.

For a long moment, Sakura was quiet then she begin softly, "So, it was a lie."

"Of course is a lie,"

" you know what," Hana walk closer and closer to look at her in the eyes.

"I. Hate. You. From. The .Very. Beginning." She said it slowly emphasizing the disdainful tone.

The pink hair girl looked down her bangs covering her eyes. The three watching wasn't sure what kind of an expression she was having. She wasn't crying or cursing like what people would be doing if the people they like just betray them.

Perhaps she was just holding.

For a long long time, her head was down before she lifted it up.

A very uncomfortable feeling stirred at Hana chest when Sakura looked at her with a smile. A very warm one she gives whenever they were together.

"Phew," She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I am so glad," She looked relief. "I thought they were hurting you." She was truly happy that Hana wasn't hurt.

"If….If you got hurt, I wouldn't know what to do…" If Hana was really injured because of her, she would hate herself forever.

The two kings watching went speechless. Why is she happy over this? Why isn't she mad that someone just betrayed her? Why? They just couldn't understand.

"A-Are you stupid?!" Hana couldn't accept it. She was expecting the same thing the kings were thinking, she isn't prepare for her to respond this way.

"Why are you freaking smiling?!" She was mad but doesn't know why.

"I was really happ-" Sakura begin but Hana slapped her, that was not what she wanted to hear. But despite so, Sakura continued, "Thank you for being my friend," Even if Hana wasn't truly being her friend, she still want to tell her.

"Even though it was short…" Her voice got quiet. "I was really happy."

The brown hair female stood there doesn't know what to say, she felt a wave of guilt wash through her. Hana clenched her fist holding this very uncomfortable feeling. "Don't ever talk to me again." Hana said faintly before walking away from her.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..._ The brunette walked faster and faster as she felt tears threatened to pour out. She wanted her to react like how normal people would, get mad or maybe slap her like the previous betrayal she had done to her friends, but never like this.

_Stupid…_ When she couldn't hold it anymore, a drop of tear rolled down her cheek.

As Hana left, Sakura stood where she was, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Why the fuck aren't you crying?" The Uchiha pushed her hard to the side of the bridge wall. He wanted to know. He just couldn't understand.

Sakura looked him in the eyes, she could tell he really needed an answer. "I hate tears. You told me not to cry when we were little."

Sasuke looked absolutely pissed at her answer, but he didn't do anything but walked off. Naruto grinned as he walked towards her, "Pinky," He said as he unwrapped a lollipop.

"You really are something." He putted the ramen taste candy in Sakura's mouth before leaving her in her thoughts.

_It tastes funny. _That was the first thing that came to her mind.

They stood in the light area where there were no shadow cast by the bridge. They did not leave but instead the raven hair male took out his phone and dialled some numbers. Sakura stood there waited for them to say something, but they didn't. Few minutes later, a group of gang looking people arrived. There were _a lot _of them.

Sakura sighed when she realized what is going to happen next.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama." They all greeted the two with a bow. They were about her age but the hair style they had made them look like some old man in the yazuza group.

"Finish that bitch off and bring her to me." Sasuke said simply before leaving.

Naruto followed but not before giving them some advice. "Try hard if you don't wanna lose." The blonde waved with one hand and left with the Uchiha.

"Hai." They all replied together.

Sakura thought about the weird lollipop as she waited for them to make their move. Some were cracking there knuckles to show their superior, some had lustful looks.

With one last chew on the candy, Sakura get away from leaning against the bridge wall.

"Bring it on."

* * *

12:00 am, Sakura opened her door, threw her bag on the floor, and lied stomach down on the bed. Her head buried in the softness of the pillow.

It was a hell of fight, bruises and cracked bones was the price for victory. It took a while, but she won. The wounds doesn't matter to her right now, in fact nothing matter in this moment. Her mind was only set on her only 'friend'.

Now thinking about it, her wounds and bruises doesn't hurt, her chest hurt the most.

"_I. Hate. You. From. The. Very. Beginning."_ Those words rang painful in her chest.

_Stop thinking about it….._The pinkette hugged her pillow tighter and buried her face inside the warmth. She loved her so much, she had shared her memories and Sakura had shared hers. She was the only person keeping her accompany in this school, but now that will be gone too. Why do people she loves keep betraying her one after another.

_Goddamnit! Go to sleep Sakura._ She shut her eyes hoping her dream could take her mind away from everything that happened today.

As she slowly drifted to sleep, a drop of tear rolled down her bruised cheek.

* * *

The next morning was hell. Sakura laid there as she felt her sore muscle and cramps through her whole body with every little movement she made. Her head felt heavy and her legs were numb from the position she was sleeping with last night.

_What a way to start a day…._

6:00am, the clock rang but Sakura was already up bandaging herself. She complained when she saw the messed she made on her bed. Maybe sleeping without bandaging or taking a shower first was a bad idea. The dry blood from her arms and legs were all over her bed sheet and the dirt on her shirt has gotten mixed with her blood.

Not too clean.

The girl whimpered as she wrapped the bandages around her right arm, her arm bone has probably been fractured. It doesn't matter to her anyway since they are going to heal eventually. It has always been like that.

* * *

The classroom was quiet when she stepped in with people looking at her as usual. But this time it really pissed her off when they started to laugh after seeing her covered in bandages.

"AHAHAHA, that's what you get for going against the kings!"

"You deserve it, BITCH!" A guy with red hair threw his eraser at her, much to his surprise, it hit her. Usually, she would catch it or dodge then sent them a glare, she had never gotten hit by anyway they threw. The boy immediately gets behind his desk when Sakura continued walking. The odd behaviour she's having sent shiver through his back.

Not just her who's behaving weird, it's more weird when Sasuke and Naruto were already here sitting in their sits before the class even started. But Sakura didn't even give them a glance and they didn't do anything to get her attention.

Class went by in silent, the teacher was surprise that the two kings haven't done anything throughout the entire class. That made him very _very_ nervous than they actually do something.

* * *

Half way to the class, they decided to ditch. They walked in the hall silently before they came to a stop for a cigarette. They both didn't say a word.

Naruto lean against the wall hands in his pockets. Sasuke was near the window looking at the dim sky.

The quietness went on for a few minutes before Naruto decided to break it. "I don't like it." His eyes focused on the clouds of smoke he made. Sasuke knew what he meant, he felt the same way when he saw the injuries on her.

Sasuke was absolutely furious when Haji( the group leader that went against Sakura yesterday) came to tell him they were unable to retrieve the girl. He was mad, _really_ mad, because how couldn't 30 people take down a little girl. Haji wasn't in his luck that day, Sasuke had used him as a sand bag for a few hours before ordering his butler to dispose him in the river nearby.

Though he had said to 'finish her off' and take her to him, he doesn't like it a bit when he saw Sakura walked in unlike her usual self. Was it because he couldn't do it himself? That thought only lasted for a second before he shakes it off. He absolutely can, he tried to assure himself.

_That damn bitch, why is she so annoying._ Sasuke clenched his fist tight. Hana's betrayal wasn't their plan, but it seems fun to see her reaction. But nothing went as they expected or should have been. They couldn't understand why she was smiling, betrayal is the hardest and painfulest thing to deal with, but she was acting as nothing had happened. Everything about her is against his logic.

"She's different from those people." Naruto grinned as his gaze shift from the ceiling to the cloudy sky. To him, Sakura is the first female who didn't back off or get all drooling around them.

She used to take up a huge part in his heart. It was gone when she left, but it has now unconsciously starting to take back up spaces in him again, slowly, slowly.

* * *

Lunch was not fun for her. Sakura was only having lunch where she usually eats, though Hana wasn't here anymore, a bunch of fan girls came over and started to insult and mock her for her stupidity. They took her lunch, which Sakura has barely taken a second bite, and throw it in the trashcan. For some reason, she wasn't angry and didn't bother getting up from her spot with all her sore muscles from yesterday. So she let it be. She sat there, her eyes focus beyond the girls onto the cloudy sky.

Lunch time ended just like that. Fan girls talked their whole way, but Sakura didn't even hear a word what they had said.

* * *

"Stop flying the airplanes, Manta!" A girl shouted at the boy running around in the classroom. "It's very annoying." She slammed her hands on her table frustrated that the boy wouldn't stop the airplanes making a mess.

"What do you know, airplane is a man's romance." Manta stuck his tongue out at her before throwing another paper airplane he just made.

The door chose to open at this moment and the airplane hit the person standing there. Manta's face immediately went pale when he saw who it was.

"U-U-Uchiha-sama." His teeth started to shake.

Sasuke look down at the airplane then at the guy standing shakily in front of him. He wasn't in a good mood anyway why not have some fun right now?

"Ah~Ah~, Sasuke-bastard isn't in a good mood, you are _really_ in trouble." Naruto sighed at the guy who was about to cry.

The Uchiha took a step forward. Manta took one back.

Forward. A step back.

He grabbed Manta's neck before the poor guy even noticed. The boy struggled from the immediate tighten of his grip but he stand no chance against the Uchiha. The oxygen was slowly depleting from his lungs.

"I-I so-so s-sorry, p-please forgive m-me." He begged as he craved for air. The Uchiha wasn't listening; he only tightened his hold and lifted the guy higher until his feet were off the ground.

"You like flying that much?" His dark eyes looked at him with a callous expression."Then…." Sasuke walked towards the window.

"You can fly to hell."

Hand released, and he let Manta drop.

* * *

Hope I made it up for the last chapter. I made Sasuke and Naruto such assholes…..  
Anyway, continue to leave me feedbacks


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, school=you know what I mean.  
Anyway, hope you remembered what happened from the last chapter.  
I know you guys doesn't want those two to be so mean and stuff, but _just_ a little bit more

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hold on!" A gleam of pink passed by the Uchiha and the pinked hair girl was barely able to grab onto Manta's hand. She panted heavily with sweat rolled down her now flushed cheeks. If she was slightly slower, she wouldn't have made it. To drop from the third floor would absolutely break a lot of bones, or if he isn't lucky enough he might die.

She tightened her hold fear that her hand would slip. She could have pulled him up without much effort if she doesn't have her fracture arm right now. It hurts with any slight moment she made, it hurts so bad that she felt like her arm was going to rip off.

But she would never let go.

Everyone stood by watching, no one dared to help at the kings presence.

Sasuke cursed as the girl clench hard on to Manta's hand. Why is she always ruining his fun? Naruto, leaning against the board watching, a sense of…., he doesn't know what kind of feeling stirred in him as he watched the girl struggled.

"Do you really think you could save him with your current state?" _What am I saying?_ The words came out Sasuke's mouth without really knowing what he was trying to say.

"I won't let go." Her palm started to sweat. Below, Manta cried as he saw how far he was from the ground.

"Che, Go die with him if you want him that much." He felt pissed for some reason. Was it just because she was always bothering him?

_Damn it._ She cursed when she felt her hand slipping. _Think! Sakura think! You can't let him drop from here! He's going to die! _ A crazy idea sudden flash through her head, but without any choice, it was the only thing she could do.

She thrust her other hand to grab Manta's hands while she let her body weight fall with the gravity pull. As Sakura fell, the whole class watched with horror, the girls scream and the guys quickly rushed to the window.

"S-Sakura." Naruto found himself calling her name.

Sasuke's heart suddenly felt heavy when he saw her fall. He didn't scream out her name, but he took a step forward, his heart racing. Worries filled his mind. Despite what he said earlier, deep inside, he doesn't want her to die.

He can't allow her to die.

* * *

_Ok, here it comes. _

With a deep breath, she allowed her to drop with him. If she jumped down from here by herself, it would be a piece of cake. But adding on a 130lb guy is not going to be easy.

The moment she fell, Sakura hugged Manta to secure him in the right place for her plan. Quickly shifting her body so her feet could reach the wall, the girl give a heavy push with her feet.

She was aiming for the tree that was just a little far from them.

She smiled in victory when she saw they were now directly above the tree. It was the best way to land safely.

As they fall into the tree, Sakura held Manta tight with one hand and with another trying to grab a hold of the branches. Cracking sound erupt all over the tree with their weight on it. Sakura hissed when she felt the sharp branches slide across her skin. _Just a little bit more. _

Now with the final stage. She twisted her body slightly so Manta would not be on the bottom. He would land head first if she wasn't going to make any move. Plus, Sakura know she can handle this little crash anyway. Her body is already injury so a little bit more wouldn't make a difference.

As they hit the grass, Sakura cursed when she felt her back hit the ground. Maybe it wasn't as easy as she thought.

She lied still eyes glued onto the sky. _That kinda hurts. _She let out a sigh of relief when she realized they were ok.

About a minute or a two, the whole class was out running towards them.

"Manta! Manta! Are you ok?" One of his friends rushed to him. He was crying while he hugged him.

Sakura smiled slightly but she couldn't help but feel a sense of jealous. _Maybe someday….._

She got up slowly, her ankle burned with stings when she got up but she didn't show on her face. The class didn't help her but they all have a worry expression on. They made an opening for her as the girl walked slowly away; she heard a faint "Thank you." and it made her smiled.

Hana was there too, she reached out slowly but back again as if she doesn't know what to do. She was worry even though she doesn't want to admit. _I am such coward_. She was now behind the group of people feeling ashamed for what she had done and what she couldn't do. What she isn't brave enough to do.

Sakura didn't notice Hana, or if she did she wouldn't know how to face her either. She walked slowly away, feeling dizzy with each step she took. Standing in the back, Naruto and Sasuke was there staring at her. She straightened her back as she walk by them to show her injuries don't bother her at all. That's a lie, of course, when she landed, she felt her left foot bended a little, and that little hurts like _hell_. Either fractured or dislocated.

She bit her lower lip to conceal the pain.

"Don't do it again." She said softly before leaving.

* * *

Class has started, Sakura was sent to the infirmary, and the two kings did not go back to class.

Their thoughts were on her.

When Sakura walked by them, she had a look that they hate. It wasn't angry, or mocking, it was more like disappointment? Just like the day behind the school alley.

Naruto lean silently against the wall, he felt like he wanted to see her right now. To laugh at her? To play with her more? He couldn't really figure out what he wanted to do with her anymore.

Sasuke on the other hand knows what he wanted to do. He wanted her to go away. Away from his life. Since the day she came back, he has been hating it. He never wanted to remember anything from the past. But when she came back, all those memories, good ones but so the bad ones have started to flow back. Especially the bad ones he never wanted to remember.

"She's so fucking annoying, why can't she just go back?"The Uchiha took out his phone and called his butler.

"Yes? Uchiha-sama." A voice answered.

"I need Haruno Sakura's information from my class, call me back when you have it." With that he hanged up.

"Are you going to play her to the max?" Naruto sighed as he saw his partner smirked. He doesn't know what to do with her, so he will leave it to Sasuke and his games.

"Last game."

* * *

_Itai!_ Sakura cursed as she walked to her part time job. There wasn't anyone in the infirmary so she took that chance to bandage herself up and took a nap. It was short but good enough for her to get back the energy she needed. She sighed when she looked at her now _very_ swollen ankle. The ice she put on it was obviously not working, it still hurts even with slight pressure on it so now she can only rely on her right leg.

It took a while, but she finally got to café. As entered the store, her boss was standing in the entrance. The expression he has on made the girl worry. She quickly looked at the clock and was sure she wasn't late.

"Shin-san?" She asks anxiously.

Shin turned to meet her in the eyes and sighed before opening his mouth."You are fired Sakura."

_Fired._

"Why?...Why am I fired," She wanted to know the reason. "I-I am sorry if I was late last time, but I will work hard to make it up." She needed this job.

"Please don't fire me." She said in a quieter tone.

"Sorry, Sakura, the Uchiha enterprise just brought the store." He looked away, he as well felt sad for the girl.

"I know you work hard, but…but he told me to fire you."

_That bastard! _She felt like yelling at him.

She knew the boss needed to do what the upper level order, so she didn't go any farther to give him a hard time. Arguing wouldn't get her anywhere. _Damn Sasuke._

"Thank you for letting me work here." She sighed then bowed in gratitude before taking her leave. As the girl left, Shin watched her back and sighed again. _Sorry, I have no choice._

* * *

When she got to her second part time, the boss said the same thing. The Uchiha company had brought the store an hour ago and they disallow her to work here.

Sakura didn't argue or anything, she thanks her boss for her generosity. It was expected anyway.

With the n time she sighed, she slowly head back to her tiny apartment while thinking about maybe finding another job tomorrow. Today is Friday, weekend is coming and she will have 2 days to look for another job.

She thought about it her whole way home, only stopping by the park for a few minutes to look at the Sakura tree that's slowly dying. Twenty minutes later when she got home and was about to turned the door knob, she heard someone yelled at her.

"Hey! YOU!" Sakura turned to find the apartment owner heading to her.

"Huh?"

"You can't live here anymore." The fat woman with a rainbow color dress that barely fitted her said.

"W-why not?" She thought she knows where this is going. "I recently paid my rent." She hoped the owner has just made a mistake. December has just began, and she's one hundred percent sure she paid the rent for November.

"I say you can't then you can't." The woman looked annoyed. Sakura felt like snapping but her next line gave her the reason not to.

"Uchiha enterprise brought this fabulous apartment and he told me not to let you live here. So that's that." She folded her arms in front of her chest.

_Fabulous? Yeah right. _Water leaking from the ceiling, no warm water, a bunch of rats…etc. That's surely fabulous…..

"Oh, you better freaking pay for the broken windows in your room, they are really expensive." The owner looked absolutely pissed.

_Broken windows?! _ Sakura's eyes widen.

_Don't tell me…._ The girl quickly rushed into her apartment room and saw the pieces of shatter glasses all over the floor. The room was in complete mess. Without thinking she rushed to open the drawers where she kept her money.

_Not here._ Her heart beat started to increase. _Not here either._ She pulled out the rest of the drawers but there were still no sign of her savings.

_That jerk! He's going to pay for it! _Sakura slammed the drawer back. She was sure there were smokes coming out of her head right now.

The owner went up to her not caring someone had just broken into the apartment; she only cared about the money. "You better pay me, right now, and leave immediately. I don't want any trouble with the Uchiha."

"Five hundred." The fat lady held out her hand doesn't care how shameful she looked right now.

"F-Five hundred?! Why don't you go steal! "

_Even the whole set of furniture doesn't cost five hundred! _

"I don't care, you need to pay me because that's how much it cost." _Lies._ She wanted to said but didn't.

"I don't have that much." She looked around to see what else is missing. There wasn't much in here anyway.

"Sorry, Kawa-san, I only have ten dollars with me." Sakura took out the only money she has left.

"TEN!? How the fuck do you expect me to get new windows with ten dollar?!" She snarled and almost spit all over her.

"Sorry." She cannot refute. Ten dollars, true can't buy new windows but she really doesn't have any left.

"Get the fuck out of here," She started to yell. "Don't even think about taking anything. They are mine now." The obnoxious woman grab Sakura's wrist and throw her outside not before taking the only ten dollar Sakura has.

Sakura stood outside the door, quietly watching as the fat woman goes over her stuff. Whatever, she only has a few clothes and 2 cup noodles in there anyway.

She took her leave before the owner asked for more again, she can't afford giving her school bag to her. The sky was cloudy and the cold breeze blew pass the girl making her shiver as she walked slowly away from her home.

Even though it was short and the room was crappy, she still preferred it more than living outside. _Time to say goodbye_. Taking the last glance at her apartment, she turned to walk to wherever her feet lead her.

_It seems like is going to rain….._

* * *

Hope you like it. Yes, I promise the relationships are coming back so don't push me too hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Some wanted sasusaku and some wanted narusaku, I don't know how to response to that. But I usually write with the flow, depending on who is suitable I will choose who, so don't get mad if I chosen the person you don't like.

And here comes the chapter you are looking for!(or I hope it is).

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 10

"AHHH-CHOOOO!" For the tenth time in 20 minutes, Sakura sneezed loudly as she walked down the dark street. It was much colder than it was in the morning. The winter wind blew past her sending cold chill deep down to her bones. What made it worse was that she was only wearing the thin long sleeve and the short skirt uniform. She was having thoughts about how girls survive with this kind of uniform policy.

She walked slowly as she tried to warm up by blowing her warm breath onto her hands.

After she had been kicked out the apartment two days ago, Sakura has been wondering where she should go. The rumour that the Uchiha would get mad if anyone was associated with the pinkette has been spread out. No one dared to hire her since then. Even if she's willing to do it with the lowest payment, no one dared to.

Winter isn't her season because she hated the cold and now the sky wasn't helping her at all. It has been cloudy and dark for the last two days and rain came down like buckets of water since yesterday. It was only a few hours ago it stopped, but looking at the dark clouds hovering over her, she knew it is going to be another long rainy day.

She had never mentioned before, but her biggest fear is coming sooner or later. Thunder. Yes, that was what she hated the most. The flashes and the roar in dark sky could make her felt like a tiny squirrel getting hunt by wolfs. The flashes itself can made her curled into a ball and covered her ears and close her eyes to prevent for the incoming piercing noise.

It was lame for her to be scared of thunder instead of everything else; she had tried to overcome it but it never seen possible. This will be the death of her someday.

Sakura walked around for a short exercise since she can't be jogging with her leg right now. It kills her without some form of exercise in a day. As she get to the familiar neighbourhood, the sky lighted up and it roar like lion right next to her ears. Her legs went wobbled when she wasn't fast enough to cover her ears. Luckily, no one was watching to see her shocked face.

She sighed when she thought how pathetic she looked right now.

Night falls and rain started to drop. As everyone rushed to get back to their warm home instead of staying out in the freezing weather, Sakura stood watching the people run around avoiding the rain. Within a minute the street was quiet and empty.

Sakura made her leave to the park she stayed last night. It doesn't matter the rain was getting her shirt all soaked, she took it as a form of training. Maybe she will go immune to the cold if she gets use to it, who knows.

_Those two bastards are probably really happy, Kuso... Is not like I can't deal with this. _Though she said it that way, Sakura can't stand the cold at all. She knows she's weak towards cold weather, she had wonder why don't human hibernate like bears do.

Her legs and her head were getting heavier on each step she took. _Just a little bit more._ Then she let her body relax against the Sakura tree while her sleepiness over takes her body.

* * *

Morning came very slow for the girl. During the whole night, Sakura woke up countless times because of the thunder noises were giving her a hard time.

7:00am, she glanced at the clock in the park with her tired eyes. _Ok, finally time for school. _She yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes before stretching out her legs. Her swollen ankle has gotten better but the pain was still there. It has taken longer time to heal than she expected. She made a mental note to check on it later.

The rain has finally stopped but the sky was still dim engulfed by the dark clouds. When she got up from sitting there all night, she felt her butt was getting all bruised or something. Her back felt stiff and her head was dizzier than ever. She sighed at her current state. Her shishou would have laughed if she can't even handle a little pain.

Sakura washed her face with the water puddle on the playground slides and take her leave to the school.

* * *

She tried to hide the fact that she wasn't feeling so well when she get to class but it clearly didn't come out that well. The pink haired girl cursed internally when she almost tripped over the desk when she was walking to her sit.

No one said anything; they look at her for a second before everyone went back to do whatever they were doing. When she got to her sit, she sat down and laid her head down, it was what she had wanted to do.

Sleep.

Manta tried to gather his courage to openly thank her for Friday's incident, but Naruto and Sasuke showed up. His fear gets a better of him.

* * *

He had never expected her to show up again. Why is she here? Sasuke sent the sleepy girl a glare before sitting down behind her.

Naruto smirked as he saw the pink hair. He knew Sakura wasn't going to give up so easily, she _very_ stubborn even when she was little.

She slept for the rest of the time before the class started. Naruto and Sasuke make no move to bother her. If they did, Sakura might have exploded right there at that moment.

* * *

"Why the fuck didn't she leave?" Sasuke snapped as he walked in the hall with Naruto. He thought she would just go back to Hakkaido and forget about them. It was the best for her and best for him too. He just wanted her to get out of his head forever.

The whole morning, Sakura sat there listened to the lecture then she took naps, she never even moved from her sit. Not to mention she didn't even turned to give them a glance.

It was irritating.

"Teme, you underestimated her." Naruto want to laugh at his buddy's fail plan. But he knew if he did, Sasuke might knee him in the stomach when he wasn't looking and it's obviously is not fun when Sasuke is the one doing it.

"She's still the same." Naruto smiled a bit.

That didn't go too well. The Uchiha's expression darkened at his words. Naruto standing next to him can feel his murderous intent gotten heavier. _What did I say?..._ He sighed and knew he better avoid the Uchiha for now.

He's never fun to deal with when he's angry.

Not waiting for Sasuke to explode, Naruto take his chance to sneak away from his dangerous partner.

The Uchiha stay still, he noticed the blondie got away but his mind was too occupied with the certain pink hair. He thought if he took away her jobs and home, she would be left with no choice and just go back to her parents. Go back to Hokkaido.

_what should I do now…._ He rubbed his temple in frustration.

He had read over her profile, he didn't read the full report, but he got the part that she lives alone, and has two jobs.

_Dammit._

* * *

"You damn bitch!" A spiky hair male with a tattoo on his neck pushed the pinkette roughly by her shoulder. "You are pretty famous for messing with our kings, Haruno Sakura." He grabbed her collar.

A little while ago, Sakura wasn't feeling too good so she just wanted to get a little fresh air but ended up here.

_People are so annoying._ She sighed at how tiresome people could be.

"I am fucking talking to you!" A vein popped as the girl didn't respond. She really wasn't feeling so well and now he is getting on her nerves.

"Put me down." She said with a dark voice.

"Bitch-chan, you know there is a price for messing with Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san right?" His friend next to him said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't. Now put me down." She grabbed onto Kino's wrist that was holding her, and sent him a glare. Kino hissed when he felt his wrist hurting like hell. He has to release her or she's going to break his arm.

_How the fuck can she grab that hard?!_

Sensing Kino wasn't able to deal with her anymore, his friends joined to help him out. "Oi, Oi Kino, you can't just let her go." Ichiro inhaled his cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke on Sakura's face making her coughed and her eyes water from the sting.

Her breathing suddenly got harder.

"Right." Kino slammed the girl against the wall, hard. The back of her head hit the wall first and the pain on her foot was making her dizzy. For some reason, she was starting to see double now. She tried to grab Kino with her other hand but found no strength to lift her hand up.

They took her somewhere, but she doesn't know where. Her vision was slipping when they carried her away.

"Damn, this weak bitch. I don't get why Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san can't take her down." Kino cursed and dropped Sakura into the room while closing the door behind him.

"They were just going easy on her." Daisuke sighed.

_Kuso, THAT HURTS._ She wanted to yell but no voice came out. A sting of pain ran through her body when she felt her broken rib cage just gotten worse. She lied on her side, she didn't get up, she just couldn't. All she could see at her position was their shoes and even that were getting burry. Her body was starting to disobey her because she wasn't able to feed it for the past few days. _Goddamnit. _

Then the room fell in silent. Either the room turned quiet or was because she couldn't hear anything other than her heavy breathing.

"I said…..GET THE FUCK UP!"Kino shouted at the girl on the floor when she wasn't responding.

"Don't tell me she's done just like that." He kicked the girl in her abdomen but she still didn't react.

"Move." His friend got a bucket of water out of nowhere and poured it on Sakura. "Are you awake?" The orange hair male smirked as he heard her cough out the water.

"Let's finished her up."

"Yeah, we will, but first….." Kino examined the girl on the floor from head to toe. He grinned at her transparent shirt and her pure white legs. "Let's have some fun." He rolled Sakura onto and her back and sat on her stomach.

Sakura coughed as she felt the immediate weight on her, her eyes can barely open now with all the pain coming from her whole body. She couldn't even tell if her body was feeling hot or cold.

He grabbed the girl's shirt and forcedly yanked it opened. He smirked at the sight.

"So you bind your chest,"

She struggled and attempted to push him away, but her arms felt like jello.

"Bigger than I thought." He loosened the gauze on her chest then she felt him touching her upper region before running his hand down to her stomach.

It felt disgusting.

She will make sure they are her punching bag later on. She will make them _so_ sorry for messing with her.

"She got a nice body." Daisuke licked his upper lip at the sight of her exposed skin.

"She will be a mess when I am done." Kino groped her, Sakura cursed and managed to slap his face, though she couldn't put any strength in it.

"FUCKING BITCH." He grabbed her bangs and yanked her head back making her neck exposed fully to him.

"I will fuck you so hard." He runs his tongue over her neck taking her sweet feminine scent. His other hand went down touching her thigh.

Her conscious slipped away when she couldn't feel her own body anymore. She felt numb all over from head to toe. The world turned above her and the last thing she saw was someone else got here, she wasn't able to see who it was before her vision blackened.

The door flung opened with a loud noise. A tall figure stood here, he looked at the girl on the floor before shifting his eyes at the three males.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." He said darkly as he felt anger engulfing him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review me ;)  
hope you like it.  
Who do you want to save Sakura? Naruto or Sasuke?


	11. Chapter 11

(*-`ω´- ) Thanks for all the reviews! The most I had gotten so far!  
Questions to answer:  
**animefreak **don't worry Sasuke and Naruto never raped a girl before. They don't need to rape, all girls strip for them anyway. ;)

Violence not too hard I guess.

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Did you know I saw Haruno Sakura yesterday?" A blonde hair girl leaned against the window while talking to her friends.

"That pink haired bitch?"

"Yeah, she really is a bimbo." She laughed. "I saw her sleep in the park yesterday. I bet her parents kicked her out or something. "

Her friend giggled along, " I saw her on Saturday too, she looked like shit under the rain." Her friend laughed louder making them sound like seagulls.

"What did you say?" A male voice interrupted them while the two friends talk crap about the pink haired girl.

"What the fuck, I am not even talking t- U-Uchiha-s-sama?" The blonde girl zipped her mouth immediately when she turned around. She never expected the king would talk to her and what she just said was absolutely rude. "I…I…" Her voice stuttered struggling to find words to apologize.

_He's going to kill me._ Her teeth were shaking. Her friend stood next to her fell on the floor just as nervous as her.

"G-gomenasai… I-I didn't-"

"Say it again!" Sasuke grabbed her hair.

"G-g-gome-"

"Not that! Where did you say you saw her?!"He was losing his cool, their words bothered him, the name of that pink haired female bothered him.

"I-I saw h-her sleeping in the park y-yesterday."

_Yesterday?_ It was raining like hell yesterday. It was true that he was the one who ordered his follower to rob her home so she wouldn't have enough money to find another apartment, but he certainly said to leave enough for a train ticket. Did his subordinate took them all?

_That fucking son-of-bitch._ He will make sure to give him a lesson later.

A sense of guilty hit him hard. The truth is, he was the one who gave the order. He was the one who made her stay in the rain. Does it matter to him? He wanted to say no but the image of her shivering under the rain sent burning guilt to his chest.

That was not what he wanted. With an uneasy feeling, the Uchiha let go of the blonde girl who ran hurriedly away from the dangerous person. His mind was all occupied by her.

_Why didn't she just go back?_ The question hit him again. Thinking of a possible assumption, Sasuke took out his phone and dialled his butler's number.

"Bring me Haurno Sakura's information right now." He doesn't know if he was yelling, but it doesn't matter, he needed to check something he didn't last time.

* * *

_Why is he so mad? Is not like this is the first time he failed anyway._ Naruto putted on his headphones while thinking about Sasuke's reaction. _Well, he's always mad anyway._

After he got Sasuke nerves, the blonde made his walk back to the classroom. For some reason, he felt like seeing her right now. He made his way to his class but disappointed to find her not there.

_Ah, ah, where did pinky go?_ He sighed and sat on Sakura's desk. His fingers unconsciously traced the curse marks on her desk. Though he used his knife to write on desk all the time, he doesn't like it a bit on _her_ desk. He felt a mysterious anger in him. He had the sudden urge to play with whoever wrote on her desk.

Giving one more sigh, he got up to make his way to his sit; he stopped when the pink notebook sticking out of Sakura's bag caught his attention. Without asking, of course, he took it out and start flipping through it. Naruto smiled a little at the childish cover.

_Only she would like this kind of lame design._ The notebook was completely pink with strawberry design all over the edges. In the middle there were words written in capital that says 'Diary: Tokyo'. There were even small figures drawn on the side, but the drawing was a bit too weird for him to figure out what they were. Three strawberries?

This notebook is childish, in fact, Sakura has planned it when she was little. She knew someday she would come back so she made her preparation. But there wasn't anything to write upon returning. There wasn't a day they didn't pick a fight with her.

The blonde lean against the desk and turned to page one.

First page. Nothing.

Second page. Nothing.

There wasn't anything written, as he flipped towards the back, he started to wonder. _Are there no memories meeting us back?_ Now he thought about it, what good memories did he make for her?

It was all empty under she reached the last page, a letter to someone. He read internally to himself.

_Dear grandma,_

_Hello grandma, did you miss me? I missed you so much. Did you see oka-san and otou-san in heaven? If you see them, please tell them I am doing fine.  
Grandma, you know I have moved to Tokyo a few months ago, please don't get mad at me. I know that was impulsive, but I have decided to do it a long time ago. I'm happy so don't worry about me, I am doing fine, and I found a job and a decent apartment. There is no warm water though, but it's ok, training under the waterfall with shishou was colder.  
I meet Naruto and Sasuke back, those two __**BASTARD**__! They almost forgot about me, someday I will give them a huge lesson. (There were weird drawings on the side)  
They are being jerks sometimes, I mean ALL the times, but I know is just something bad happened to them. I still love them though, so I can't rest in peace until I find their reason._

Anyway, I hope you are doing fine. Be happy and I will too.  
One day, I will go there and see you.

_Love,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Her family died?_ He felt himself gripping the notebook. Why didn't she tell us?

She would never.

Then what had he done? He was the one who suggested the idea to rob her house, to take away everything just to see how she would react. _She was alone all this time….. _ He felt a heavy weight on him. Even though he had lost his family, there was still Sasuke with him.

She had no one.

_Fuck. _He runs his hand through his messy blonde hair.

_Damn shit… that dumb girl…. _He suddenly found himself rushing out the classroom to look for her.

* * *

_Parents: deceased (7 years ago)  
Grandmother who adopted her: deceased (5 years ago)  
Class: farmer  
Birthday: 3/28/XXXX_

_Current status: live alone_

His eyes widen sightly. Her parents died right after she left Tokyo? She had been living by herself since she was 12.

He continued to read on and he bit his lower lip when he saw something he cannot accept.

_Lung cancer: life expectancy 20-25_

8 years more of life or perhaps less. How could he accept that? What he had done during the past months give her nothing but a hard time. What if it worsened her situation? What if she dies sooner? In 3 years?

But she never showed any symptoms in school? He tried to find a reason to make him feel better. Who knows she was hiding it, she's always the best at hiding all her pains. Always.

_She can't. _His inside started to hurt at the thought that she will die very soon. He just couldn't take it if she's gone from this world forever. He won't allow it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Baka….. _He putted the paper in his pocket and walk towards the classroom. He needed to see her right now.

"Uchiha-sama!" A girl, Sasuke remember her name was Hana, ran to him.

"They…." She panted from all the running she did trying to look for him.

"Someone to-took…." She doesn't know if she should finish her sentence. They were his subordinates weren't they?

"took…" She clenched her skirt. Why is she telling him anyway? She hates her right? She was weird wasn't she? Despite so, she was her friend once. Wasn't she? When she saw Kino took Sakura away, she was worry. She knows they are not going to go easy on the pinkette, she wanted to help but she knows a coward like her couldn't. She struggled to finished the sentence, but when she saw the Uchiha was about to leave, the girl grabbed his shirt.

"They took Sakura. Please, please help her." Hana knew she was crying right now, but she didn't care. Sasuke and Naruto were the only one who can stop them.

"Where." She looked up with her teary eyes with a sense of hope, but she stumbled back when she saw the anger in the Uchiha's eyes. They were blood red.

"S-Storage room."

Then he ran.

* * *

"Get your fucking hands off of her. " The Uchiha's now red eyes flashed in anger as he saw the pink haired girl lying unconscious on the floor. Though kino failed to see the worry expression on his face.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Kino was surprised to see the king in this isolated part of the school.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, right timing. I was just about to teach this damn bitch a lesson." Kino smirked as he grabbed a lock of Sakura's hair and yanked her head up forcefully.

Seeing the man hovering over the woman, his, he suddenly wanted to kill someone.

"I said. GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" Everyone in the room immediately back up. The tone he's using is the first time they had ever heard him losing his cool.

Sasuke wanted to beat the crap out of them right now; he wanted to rip them from inside out. As he took a step towards them, the three hurriedly backup. The three shivered as they saw his red eyes.

"I-I-I U-Uchiha-s-san" Kino now has already backup to the wall, his figure shaky and his legs wobbled.

The room is in absolute silence except for Sasuke's footsteps echoing across the room. Just when he was about to give them a piece of his mind, Sakura's heavy coughing made Sasuke's anger turned to worry.

He bent down to Sakura.

"Fuck off." Sasuke gave the threesome a glare and they staggered out away from him.

Despite how much the Uchiha wanted to torture them, to let them know not to mess with his property, he let it go. Sakura is the most important right now.

Upon seeing her unarranged clothes, Sasuke quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her slim figure. His face was filled with a painful expression. It hurts to see her like this, it was all his fault. What he had done to her, he would never forgive himself. He placed a hand under Sakura's head and he hugged her burying his face in her shoulder.

_Gomen, Sakura. _He placed his other hand under her knees and carried her up.

Her tiny body winced at the sudden moment, but Sasuke took her as gentle as he could not to add to her already injured body. He panics when he felt the overly heated body temperature. She was having a very high fever.

The Uchiha held onto her tighter fearing that she might be gone if he didn't hold tight. She was light, way lighter than the girls in her age. He could tell she hasn't been eating properly for a while and it hurts him more to know he was the one who caused it. Regret is something he rarely felt, but this time this feeling was inevitable. He's regretting everything he had done ever since they meet again.

He gave her one hurtful look before he held her closer and carried her back to his mansion.

* * *

The sound of his footsteps echoed in the empty hall as Naruto ran around looking for any sign of the pink haired girl, but there was none.

When she first appeared in his life again, he never wanted to trust her. After _that_ incident, he never wanted to trust anyone. In his perception of people, people are just selfish creatures who will evenly betray one another anyway. Everyone was the same, they always put themselves above all. That was why he enjoyed playing with people, the pain and the fear, they deserve them after all.

In the beginning, he believed that Sakura has a certain intension in approaching them since the Uchiha and Uzumaki enterprises are the wealthiest companies in the whole Japan. He had thought she was using her façade to take advantage of their wealth. Since she was poor and they are rich.

He felt guilt crawled up in his chest; he should have slap himself for thinking this way of her. She wouldn't do that, she would never. Just like the day before she left them, she had promised never to forget them and she never did even after all these years.

His thoughts were all on her as he wandered around the school. What should he say when he sees her later?

He struggled with the question for a second before he heard someone talking about Sasuke as he walked down the stair.

"Why is Uchiha-san so mad over that pink hair bitch?" Kino lighted a cigarette and complained about the earlier incident.

_Pink hair?_

"He probably want to do her himself." His friend sighed next to him.

"But damn, she sure feels fucking good." Kino's smirked as he remembered the soft flesh under his hands.

"I would have fucked her hard if he didn't come." He went on picturing his perverted thoughts.

"You sick bastard." They laughed altogether.

Naruto, upon hearing his words felt anger building its way through his whole body. He clenched on to the bar handle tight, so tight that a dent was slowly forming.

"So," Naruto doesn't understand how he managed to start off with his usual tone as he walked down the stair to meet the damn bastards. There was a smile on his face. A dangerous one.

"Who did you say you were having fun with?" He continued to approach them step by step.

"U-Uzumaki-san? H-Hello, g-good morning." They felt the uneasiness in the air the closer he gets.

"W-we were talking about the Haruno bitch. We just wanted to give her a lesso-" Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, the blonde punched Kino hard on his face. He was sent flying before crashing into the wall.

He groaned as blood dripped down his nose. The back of his head was in pain and his vision blurred while Kino struggled to focus back on the king with his dizzy eyes. When his vision cleared, all he saw was his two friends lying on the floor; one has their face smashed against the wall with blood all over. The other has his arm bent in a weird angle.

"U-Uzumaki-san," He tried crawled back but his injured spine was sending electric pain even with a little move.

"What did you do to her?" The blonde still has his façade smile on. Kino's face was now mixed with his own salt tear and blood. He could taste all the fear in his mouth.

"I-I We-we pour water o-on her."

"And?"

"W-we we we…"

"SAY IT." His tone darkened.

"W-we stripped her."

That's it.

Without wanting to hear any farther, Naruto grabbed his hair and threw him hard against the wall. He walked over to picked him up again and smashed his face in the wall, once, twice, third,….

How dare they touch her.

After the Uzumaki felt his hand was tired after multiple time smashing Kino's face on the wall, he picked up Kino one last time by his hair and lifted him up so their eyes could meet.

"Where is she."

" U-U-Uchiha-san t-took her." He barely managed to say with his broken jaw.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt her. Even though he did all those unreasonable games on her, he had never once injured her himself. He knew Sasuke couldn't and wouldn't.

After all she was the first girl they fall in love with.

Focusing back his gaze on the broken male, Naruto pulled him closer so Kino could hear clearly every single word he said.

"Touch her again, you will be fucking done." His blue eyes glimmered with anger.

"H-hai." Came a shaky reply.

With that, the blonde threw the boy back on the floor before taking his cell phone out and called his butler to pick him up.

He needed to make sure Sakura is alright.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke's back stories are coming soon.  
I will try to put it on the next chapter or the one after.


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
I know I took 2 weeks but I was busy with college apps:'(  
And thanks for the reviews, Love you guys:D  
So last chapter, Sasuke has saved Sakura and Naruto is heading back to see her.  
And now in the house….

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 12

A dozens of maid hurriedly rush to open the door as the Uchiha walked in with the pinkette in his arms. There was an obvious astonishment in their eyes as Sasuke steps in carrying the girl with gentleness. The mighty Uchiha has never ever carried someone even with his play mate. Not to say went as far as looking at a girl with such caring eyes. The maids watched with jealousy.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, what do we have here?" An unpleasant voice stopped him. The man, Orochimaru, walked down the stair as his eyes focus on the beautiful pink hair girl in Sasuke's arms. Orochimaru was Sasuke and Naruto's guardian, however, they, of course, didn't give a crap about him.

"None of your business." He was ready to proceed on when the man said something that pissed him off.

"Your sex toy-"

"No." Sasuke cutted him off before he could finish, his eyes flickered with anger.

_Found it. _Orchimaru smirked when he saw Sasuke's eyes glimmered in red.

Deciding not to waste any more time with the evil bastard, he walked up the stair ignoring Orchimaru's interested gaze.

"Call the doctor right now." He demanded at the maid. Though he said it with his usual tone, the maid could sense the worry in his voice.

Sasuke glance down at the female in his arm. Sakura's breathing has become more disordered, her lips were purple and her body temperature remains high. He can't help but felt useless right now. If he could just help her lessen her pain, even if it was a little, he would do anything.

When he got to his room on the second floor, Sasuke kicked his door open.

"Ah~, Sasuke-kun, welcome bac-" a pause. "Who is that girl?" A shirtless blonde female changed her seductive voice when she saw Sakura in her Sasuke-kun's arms. She was sitting on his bed in a feminie position that eminent her curves.

The Uchiha was going to ask why she was in his room when he remembered their sexual course last night. Last night, he sure had fun. For one thing, the Uchiha has to admit she was pretty good. She was perhaps the fewer ones that could turn him on. He doesn't mind having another round, but right now, he doesn't give a damn.

Sakura is the priority.

"Get the fuck out." He ordered with a dark tone.

The blonde looked at him with an incredulous face, "W-WHAT! You giving me up for that damn bitch?!" She, of course, wanted Sasuke all by herself, just like every woman. The fact that he's carry the woman has already made her want to explode, he didn't even hug her _once_ during their night activity. Though he was rough, she liked it.

"Sasuke-kun…" She begged as she gets off the bed letting the blanket slide down her silky leg showing her naked body. Her body is the greatest weapon to take man down.

She walked closer, but Sasuke wasn't in a mood for joke. He meant what he said. "Fuck off now. " How dare she call Sakura as if she's some kind of low class. She's nothing to him compare to the pink haired woman. If she said it again, he will make sure to kill her later.

The blonde hair woman shivered and backed up at his dangerous tone; she has heard and seen the ending of the people who messed with the Uchiha before. She never wanted to be one of them. Quickly grabbing her clothes, she ran out not even risking to look back.

When the blonde was gone, Sasuke walked to his king size bed and laid the girl down as gentle as possible. Now taking a closer look, he bit his lips when he saw how much of a mess she's in. Her clothes were stained with blood and water was dripping down from the torn fabric. The gauze on her chest, which she used as chest binding, was loose around her tiny body. He avoided looking at her exposedness.

From the loosen bandages around her legs, he could see the swollen and infected wound from lack of treatment. It looked very painful.

Dammit, It was all his fault, if he hasn't treated her that way, she wouldn't get any of these injuries.

He unconsciously grabbed her small hand, he wouldn't ask for forgiveness, even he couldn't forgive himself.

A cough broke his chain of thoughts and the Uchiha let go of her hand. There is no time to regret, what has been done has been done. Wasting no more time, Sasuke pushed the bottom to call the maid over. He needed to get her out of that wet uniform.

He could have done it himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to undress her. He doesn't worth touching her.

The maid appeared a few seconds. "Master" She bowed at the entrance of the door.

"Change her shirt." Sasuke went to his closet and grab a blue shirt before throwing it at the maid. He doesn't own any woman clothes, and he could not wait for his butler to go and buy some.

"Hai." The maid quickly get into action at his command.

She started to undress Sakura and Sasuke head out the door and shut it quietly as he waited patiently outside.

He lean against the wall and stared silently at the ceiling, waiting for the doctor to come.

* * *

Naruto ran up stairs after getting in the mansion. On his way back home, his butler was having a life threatening hard time since _someone_ was asking him to drive _very_ fast. The poor guy went so nervous that he almost crashed into the nearest river. But the blondie only urge him to go faster.

Naruto and Sasuke live together in this mansin, for a particular reason. Naruto, of course loves to have a buddy around all the time, but for Sasuke, he is a pain in the ass. Though they live together, they each have their own business and wealth. They have the necessary talent and intelligence to bring their own business to the top.

As the blond hair male ran up the stairs, he was too worry about Sakura that he didn't notice he almost crashed into a maid while turning around the corner.

"AH" She back up at he's suddenness and landed on her rear. "U-Uzumaki-sama?"

"Wari, wari I was running a bit fast, " He bended down to give her a hand, which made the maid blushed in ten shades of red.

"Where did you get this?" He asked at the sight of the female school uniform.

"O-oh, Uchiha-sama asked me to change it out of a pink hair girl and told me to go buy some woman clothes."

"Where is she?"

"She's in Uchiha-sama's room. " With that, Naruto ran off.

* * *

The room was silent with no sound expect the heavy breathing of the pinkette. Sakura lied on the bed panting as the cold sweat rolled down her forehead. Her face was pale and her hands were cold. The Uchiha sat next to the bed. _Sakura._ He found himself calling her name. He couldn't do anything but look. Only look at her with a hurtful expression.

The door flung open follow by a loud blondie," Sakura!"

Naruto took a deep breath before walking towards the bed. "Teme, " The Uzumaki didn't turn to look at Sasuke, his eyes focus only on the pinkette.

"Is she alright?"

"Her fever is going to high." Sasuke replied.

Nothing was said after that, Naruto sat down as well, and both waited for the doctor to come.

Five minutes later, the doctor arrived. " Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama." The old man look at them while panting. He had ran all the way here as soon as he received the call.

At the sight of the pinkette lying on the bed, he instantly knew what to do. Without a word, he walked over to the patient and began the examining process.

While the procedure began, Naruto turned to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." He said it with a soft but serious tone. He rarely calls him by his name; he usually uses weird negative names to address almost everyone. This certainly surprises him a little.

The two walked out the room and shut it quietly. They stood outside, both lean against the wall. Naruto stared at the ground while Sasuke focused his gaze at the ceiling.

It took a long moment before the blondie began the conversation.

"You know what happen right?" They both didn't shift their gaze at whatever they were staring at.

"Uh." That's a 'yeah' from the Uchiha.

"Read this," He handed the pink notebook he has taken from Sakura's bag.

"I didn't know anything, we didn't know anything." He continued with a soft quiet tone while Sasuke read internally to himself.

As the Uchiha finished the letter, he smiled a little. "It's so like her."

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"She has lung cancer," The Uzumaki looked at him in shock. How could she? Why is it her?

"Her life expectancy is 20-25…." Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist at the undeniable fact.

"H-how coul-" The door clicked open and Naruto turned around to look at the doctor.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked without waiting for the man to begin.

"She…She..umm.." They can tell he is nervous to say whatever he's going to say.

"Fucking say it." He can't wait anymore.

The doctor took a deep breath before his expression got serious.

"A few of her rib bones and her right ankle bone are broken. They are in a very bad condition and I could tell she wasn't taking care of herself lately. I did emergency aid but it will take a while for the bones to heal. There were a lot of wounds on her, some are infected and some are healing. I applied treatments on them but they might still leave scars."

"D-do you know about the lung problem she has?" He asked cautiously knowing this person is really important to them.

"Yes."

"It's very dangerous for her with such high fever. Her lungs might have worsened from the damages she has gotten lately. She really needs to rest." He stopped when he saw their hurtful expression then continue.

"Please take good care of her. I can tell she hasn't been eating in a few days. It's very bad for her condition."

"What can we do?" Naruto almost grabbed him.

" I left some medicine here, she will need to eat them 3 times a day for about a month. Change the bandages 2 times every 4 days. And most importantly, she needs to rest. Do not let her over work herself anymore. " When he was finished, the doctor bowed at the two before taking his leave.

It didn't take them long before they opened the door slowly to see the pink hair girl sleeping quietly on the bed. They close the door with a soft click.

Sakura was in a better condition now, her heavy breathing has lessened and she looked less in pain than an hour ago. Naruto walked over to open the curtains letting the light into the dim room. The sky was gray and the clouds were dark, it seems like is about to rain again.

Naruto turn around to look at her, there were a lot of different emotions in his eyes. He kneeled down on one leg so he can be in the same level as she is.

"Gomenasai, Sakura."

Sasuke felt the need to apologize to her again and again each time he looked at her. He moved closer and shifted the hair sticking on her face from the sweat to the back of her ear.

"Forgive me."

* * *

Phew, finally done...  
Next chapter, Sakura will wake up, and and…(Wait for it :))  
Oh.. maybe back story as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 13

"_Oba-chan?"_

_The old woman gives the girl a warm smile before turning around toward the glimmering light. The little girl stretched her arms to reach for her beloved person, but the presence of her family was only getting further and fainting until she was completely disappeared. _

A pair of emerald eyes cracked open, Sakura blinked at the sudden brightness to adjust the light.

_Oba-chan_. The pink hair girl ran her hand to the back of her head trying to rub of the tingling pain.

_Where am I? _ Her eyes wandered off in the expensive looking room when she came to realized it wasn't her little apartment. It wouldn't be her apartment anyway since she remembered she got kicked out.

Having no memory how she got here, Sakura struggled to sit up on the soft and warm bed. Her body reacted with a wave of pain screaming for her to lie back down, but she didn't listen as usual.

_Wah_. Sakura sat there quietly while her eyes sparked with curiosity. The room was the simple but it was the prettiest one she had seem in her life. The TV from across the bed was nearly the size of her kitchen, the room is mostly black and white, and for that part she thought it would look better if it was in rainbow colour.

As she looked around, what caught her attention the most was the mini owl clock lying next to the bed. Her hand tingled with an urge to touch it. It was just _very_ cute. When she finally couldn't resist its cuteness, Sakura crawled over the edge of the bed and felt an excitement to touch the little button on its head.

"(cough, cough )…." The Uhicha faked a cough to get her attention. He was here a while ago but couldn't find the chance to interrupt because of her _very_ sparkling round eyes was looking around the room. He felt like watching her like that for a few more minutes.

She stopped in midway before reaching the owl clock to look at who was there and her face immediately blushed in deep red when she realized who it was.

"S-Sasuke?" _THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! SAKURA! _She sat back down before her face gets any redder.

"I didn't mean to touch the stuff." She felt like slapping herself with the dumb line.

Sasuke didn't respond, he merely walked in and close the door behind him.

"Where am I?" Her pink face has settled back down now.

"My room." He answered simply.

"Oh." _Why am I replying so dumbly again? _She hoped she hadn't hit her head or something. The room fell in silent and Sakura could feel the awkwardness in the air. Maybe she should leave; Sasuke clearly doesn't seem like the kind of people who like people in their room. Nodding internally to herself, Sakura dragged herself out of the white mattress.

She crawled to the edge of the bed and cursed to herself when she felt an unpleasant pain in her ankle. Cannot be clumsy then she already was, her hand slipped on blanket and felt herself falling.

She closed her eyes waiting for her face to hit the floor. But it never did. All she felt was a pair of hands on her shoulder. A second passed, she thinks, before she peeked one eye opened, but all she saw was Sasuke's black shirt.

"That's freaking dangerous!" He pushed her shoulder back a little so he could look if she's ok.

_Was he angry?_ Sakura's eyes were on his for a long moment.

"Gomen…" A soft apology came out her mouth.

Shit.

Now they are too close, _way too_ close. His eyes were on hers and he couldn't find any words to say. A shade of pink worked its way to his cheeks. Feeling the uneasiness when she stared at him, he quickly shifted his eyes from those jade orbs. Didn't get the right place though, he looked down but all he saw was her shirt, well his, was slipping down on the edge of her shoulder revealing too much skin for his liking.

He was sure the room has gotten hotter.

He looked away again and quickly pulled her shirt back up so her shoulder wasn't shining for him to look again. Sakura didn't seem to notice he just fixed her shirt; her mind was too busy thinking the reaction the Uchiha was having earlier.

Now Sakura was a bit suspicious, he was acting _really _weird.

"Sakura!" For the first time, he was thankful Naruto showed up.

"Are you OK? Did you feel better? Are you hungry?" Naruto spilled out everything that has been bothering him since a few days ago. Sasuke took his chance to get away from the pinkette.

"Naruto…." His name came out softly from the girl.

_Was he worried?_

The blonde let out a sigh of relief when she responded to him, his biggest fear was memory lost like he seen in movies. It was getting him nuts the past two days. He really needs to stop watching those.

"I am always alright." She smiled.

Watching her smile made his stomach lurched in an uncomfortable feeling. It was all their fault she ended up this way, she should be mad and maybe smack them, but she didn't.

"Ano…. Sakura….." How should he continue….

"Huh?"

"I…you…" What now?

Taking a long deep breath, he let it out. "GOMENASAI," He made a perfect ninety degree bow. She might not forgive them but it doesn't matter, he just have to apologize.

Turning to the Uchiha, "You apologize too," Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's sleeve and yanked him down which earned him a hard glare.

His pride was telling him to say no, but inside he wanted to, it was his fault after all. The Uchiha glance at Sakura and saw all those injuries on her body.

"Come on, teme, apologize." Naruto held onto his ninety degree bow only turning a little to whisper to him.

There was an innocent and questionable look on her face, and then Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Gomen…." He turned his head so he wouldn't face her. It was a very soft apology but she heard it.

Sakura was taken by surprise but smiled when she saw Sasuke's ear redden.

"Sakura-chan…..," Naruto looked at the floor with guilt. Asking for forgiveness wasn't enough, she needed to be mad and slap them.

"Can you smack us?"

Sakura blinked a few times not trusting what she just heard. But she stood up from the bed knowing he was serious. After all it was the first time he called her by her name.

Sasuke shifted his position to indicate he will let her as well, he knew he deserved it and is willing to let her beat him up. The more she could get rid of her anger, the better.

"Ok, then be ready." She blew air onto her fist. " I won't go easy on you two." Naruto closed his eyes waiting for her to punch him. Sasuke stood still as she came closer.

"Yosh! You have been forgiven." She flicked their forehead with each of her index finger then hugged them. Something she has always wanted to do.

"Naruto, Sasuke…" She buried her head between their shoulders. A smile work itself to her face.

The blonde froze right where he was, he never expected that will be it. He doesn't want her to forgive them. They need to pay for what they had done. But now seeing her like this, she would never.

_W-What should I do? Sh-Should I hug back? _He struggled when she didn't break off the hug.

Looking to his right, Naruto glanced over Sasuke for help. What is Sasuke going to do?

_TEME! HELP ME!_

No response.

He turned a bit more to make sure he can notice him. _Sasuk…...FUCK! That bastard's face is redder than mine!_

The Uchiha didn't sense the blonde sending signals because his damn mind was too focused on her. Is not like Sakura is the first girl to hug him, hundreds or maybe thousands did, he even bed them! Then why does he felt so heat up just by a mere hug.

After a long moment, the Uchiha was unable to control his temperature anymore. "That's it, " He broke off the hug before his face turn to ripe human flesh. "Get back on the bed, your fever is not down yet."

_Nice! Teme._ Naruto gave him a thumb up and a 1000+ watts smile. Sasuke ignored him.

With a simple lift, he carried Sakura carefully and lied her down on the bed. Even though she didn't say anything, he could tell her body was in pain the moment she stood up. Hugging them should have taken a lot of effort since she needed to tip-toe to reach their shoulder. He does not want any more damage to her already painful ankle.

The pinkette didn't want lay there but looking at the two, she knew they wouldn't let her walk around. Sighing in defeat, the pinked hair girl rested her head on the pillow and tilted sideway to look at them. A smile plastered on her face.

The Uzumaki blushed and placed his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit he has ever since he was little.

"I-I.." He needed to get himself out here.

"O-oh, Yeah, I need to participate in today's basketball tournament so…so I gotta go." He stuttered but the reason seems legit, to him at least.

Sakura could tell he was nervous from the old habit she remembered, so she gave him warm cheer. "Do your best." It was true that there is a basketball tournament today, but he never participated in any of this kind of stuff before anyway. Even if the people begged him to play since he and Sasuke were considered the geniuses at any type of sports, he would not play.

But thank to it, he could get himself out now. And since Sakura wanted him to win, he will win.

"Wait for my good news." He winked. " Oh, and don't worry, Sasuke-bastard will stay here, so order him whenever you want." He gave them a wave before slipping out the room.

Freaking Naruto, how is he gonna deal with this now? Sasuke cursed at his buddy before he sighed.

The room was left in a complete silence again once the blonde was gone, the quietness was really getting Sakura's nerve, she opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hm." She nodded slightly while she felt like covering herself up with blankets. Though she was really hungry since there wasn't any food in her stomach for maybe 3 or 4 days, she felt she was asking too much from them.

"Stay in bed." Sasuke walked out the room and shut the door without turning back to look at her.

_I think I got him mad._ She will make sure to thank him later.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, I washed t-"As she spotted the Uchiha walking in the hall, the maid hurried to her master so she could tell him Sakura's clothes has been washed. But too bad, the Uchiha was totally not listening, he walked passed her as if she was transparent.

"Uchiha-sam-" She tried again but was too late, he was already gone.

_Why is his face so red?_

* * *

_So, this is Sasuke's room….. _ The curious feeling came back stronger once she knew who the room belongs to. The pink hair girl glanced around the room trying to locate any unusualness. To her surprise, nothing seems out of place; in fact it was even too normal. She was expecting some kind of boxer poster or food poster (that's what she would have in her room) but none. It looked very organized and clean, but something just doesn't seem right. She couldn't pin out exactly what, but it felt so… empty is perhaps the word.

And lonely maybe.

After a minute of staying in bed, Sakura was finally unable to lie still so she got up to look around. Yes, yes, she knows it wasn't right to look or touch other people's stuff, but the room was giving her goose bumps and an uncomfortable feeling that she wanted to know why.

She got off the bed and dragged her feet slowly towards the small clock, not the little cute owl one, but one familiar one saw across the room.

_This clock….._

This clock, she remembered, was the clock Sasuke used to have in his old home when they were little. She has always liked it since it has a very pretty craved pattern around the side.

She slide her finger around the design to feel the smoothness of the beautiful handwork. But taking a minute to look closer at the clock, she noticed that it was already broken, the time stopped at 7:10. On the edge, she could see some red substance covered on the side.

_Blood? _She took the clock down from the shelf to have a closer look if it was bloodstain or not. In between the process, the book lying below the clock fell down from the shelf.

_Sasuke's journal?_ She bended down to pick up the familiar dairy Sasuke used to write on every day. He loved writing in it. He wrote on it every single day sometimes even twice a day to record the details of his life.

_Don't even think about it._ The fight began again with her inner. The unreasonable changes between her two friends, she _wanted_ to know why. And now the only clue that might reveal the truth is right in front of her, she couldn't let it go.

_Gomen Sasuke. _

She picked out the journal and start flipping through the pages to find the pieces she needs. 7/25…7/30…8/14. _8/14 20XX, the date I left Tokyo. _

It was heartbreaking to remember the day of her departure, so she decided not to intrude his privacy for reading his inner feelings.

She continued on to search for the one she needed. 9/10..10/2..12/25…4/24…..6/2. It stopped there. June, now she recalled, was about the time when Sasuke and Naruto stopped replying to her letters.

She stood still reading over what had happen on 6/2. Park…. Old man….. gave him something…. He said it was a joke… Nothing unusual. It sounds just like a normal day with nothing much happen.

Refuse to give up the search she flipped the book towards the further back, maybe he would write on the back like she does sometimes.

The blank pages flashes by pages by pages making her more apprehensive as she's hitting the near end. There it is.

It _is_ on the back. Sakura paused for a second to examine the pages. Compare to the previous ones, this looked different. On the first page of this passage, there were two words written in huge letters.

DON'T FORGET 6/3 20XX

(AN: Got idea from FMA)

There were finger prints of blood all over the pages. Sakura swallow the anxious feeling stirred in her throat before she started.

_6/3 20XX,_

_Why? _It started off.

* * *

OK, so back story is coming. I will write it in third person pov, I don't really know how to write it in Sasuke pov, so ya. I will write Naruto's back story in as well.


	14. Chapter 14

I took so long…..BUT I have reason for it. So I went to read this story right? And I was like WTF was I writing about. My grammar was too horrible and some doesn't even make sense, so I rewrote THE WHOLE THING.

Reread my story if you like it:) I changed a lot of stuff and added some people in. I even changed Sakura's personality to more mature I guess.

If you want stuff to make sense REREAD it!

I took a long time so it should be better.

**Revised: 1/10/15**

* * *

Chapter 14

"GOAL!" The two little10 year old Naruto and Sasuke went out like a typical day to the park as they played a soccer match with their schoolmates. It was simple for the two sport geniuses to win any game they played.

In the cloudy afternoon, they would have could have played one more game if the sky wasn't so gloomed above them. It was dark and the sky roared as the sound of lightning flashed across the sky. Despite they didn't want to, it was time to go home.

"That was a fun game!" Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled at his best friend. Sasuke smiled back but complained a little because the game was too simple.

"Yeah, it was. I learned it new trick but didn't get to use it." He sighed. "I will teach you next time."

They walked faster as they felt the heavy storm coming. It was rare for this place to have this kind of weather; they could tell it would be dangerous if they don't head home soon.

As the two got home, Naruto waved at Sasuke and shouted out his plan for tomorrow." Sasuke! See you in two days, my parents are bringing me to onsen(hot spring) tomorrow!" He shined his teeth before turning to his house.

_What is Ka-san gonna cook tonight? _ Naruto ran to his door as he rubbed his hungery stomach. Just when he was about to reached the door knob, a car starting noise caught his attention. It was then he caught a glimpse of his dad's face and his mother's red hair.

"Otou-san?" The word came out in a mumbled when the question where they were going popped up. He thought their eyes meet for a second before he drove off but shook off the thought since they will surely tell him where they were going if he saw him.

The little boy turned his attention back at the door thinking they might be just going for a shopping. They will be back soon. He opened the door with the sensor card and shove it into his pocket. He kicked off his shoes and ran towards the fridge for some snack to settle down his loud stomach.

Naruto's house is huge; he sometimes doesn't like it because of the long hall he has to walk in order to get to the kitchen. For the other reason he hated, the space in this hall has gave him a creep at the night. It never has been a problem till recently that he felt something odd is going to happen. He always has the right instinct when something is not right, he usually is right. And this feeling felt very strong today. He couldn't pin point what.

The hall was dark and the gloominess in the sky and wasn't helping to the situation at all, it only made him harder to bear this uneasiness.

As the boy got into the living room, his steps slowed before it completely stopped. What he saw made his eyes widened, and his mind twisted and refused to believe.

The room was empty.

There was nothing there, no furniture, no TV, nothing, expected a picture of the family lying on the floor.

Without thinking, Naruto ran to his parents and room and just like the outside, there was nothing. An uncomfortable feeling lurched in his stomach as he slowly came to realization what might had happened.

They had abandoned him.

Abandoned Uzumaki Naruto, their son and took everything with them.

He was now sure his dad had seen him before he drove off, they don't want him anymore. He walked back to the living room slowly as he refused to believe it might be true. He felt his heart pounded heavily and the stinging tears threatened to pour out.

_They can't leave me? Did they hate me? _ He fell on his knees and remind in that position thinking of the possible things he had got them mad. Was it because he broke his mom's favourite vase recently? Was it because he sneakily ate his dad's pudding? He thought of many things they could get mad at him, but it wouldn't be that bad to make them leave, would it?

"Gomensai…. Gomensai," he felt tears ran down wetting his shirt. "It was all my fault, p-please c-come back." The cry broke out and he tried his best to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

They were very good parents, he loved them and they loved him. He knew they do, they give him warmth when he needed it, they kissed him when he goes to bed, they cook his favourite meal when he asked for it. They smiled at him and hugged him all the time.

Then why?

The little blonde hair boy hugged his knee and buried his head in when the tears were kept under control. He sat in the middle of the empty room refusing to believe they abandoned him. Yes, they might just be going to place the stuff in their new home, they will come back to get him later. He forced his mind to think of it as a little trip away.

Hugged his legs tighter, he muttered silently to himself.

"P-please don't leave me."

* * *

He waited, but they never came home.

It has been 3 days and they never came. Naruto has been sitting there in the center of that lonely room for 3 days waiting for his parents to come and get him. Now he has lost hope in them, from time to time he had wondered if they had ever loved him, maybe he was just an eyesore in their eyes.

He continued to sit there, not sleeping, not eating, doing nothing but just started at the sky. It was raining that day, and oh how much he wanted the rain to wash this pain away. He felt his tiny heart has been crushed from the inside. There was nothing he could do but gripped onto his shirt and cried away the bitterness.

The door bell rang, but he couldn't hear it. Nothing was in his mind but the face of his parents. Even that has been slowly fainting.

The door bell continued to ring, but he made no move to open it. His eyes were focused on that dark sky.

* * *

"Naruto, it's me, Sasuke." The little Uchiha rang the door bell before taking a step back to wait for Naruto to open the door and jump on him like usual.

No response.

He rang again and knocked at the door while calling his name at the same time. He knew Naruto is in there, he had promised to meet today and he had never broken a promise before. Even if he had some kind of emergency, he would surely call the Uchiha to let him know beforehand. But he didn't.

When there was still no response after a few minutes of ringing the bell, Sasuke quickly ran to his house to get the sensor card key Naruto had gave him. They had given each other their home card so they could enter whenever they want. It doesn't matter since they both consider each other as brothers even if they aren't related.

Letting the card slide through the lock, the door opened in a click. Sasuke peeked his head inside to see if Naruto was playing joke on him, but it didn't seem like it.

_Is he not home? _He asked himself but ignore the thought when he saw Naruto's shoes lying in the front.

A sense of worry came down to him and the Uchiha walked in to see if something had happened to him. He took off his shoes and walked in the dark hall. It felt cold and a shiver ran down his back, the darkness in the hall was making him alerted. Sasuke reached his little hand up to turned on the light switch.

"Naruto?" His voice was very soft, though he doesn't know why. He walked to the book room, but Minato wasn't where he always was. He passed by the piano room but there was no sign of Kushina either. What was really weird was all the stuff was gone. There was nothing but an empty room.

An angst feeling lurched in his stomach as he walked back down the hall. Deciding to check up on Naruto's room, he turned to the only way leading to his room. As he passed by the living room, he felt his body paralysed when he saw Naruto sitting in the room, back facing him.

It scared him. Merely the figure of the blonde sitting there silently and unmoving make the back of Sasuke's hair stood up.

"N-Naruto?" He wondered why his voice sounded as if he doesn't really know this person. Sasuke took a step forward and make sure the boy had heard him.

He didn't move, didn't response.

His oddness was really getting to him, Sasuke take no more time to call out his name, he ran to the boy and kneeled down in front of him while taking his shoulder.

"A-are you ok? What happened?" His face went pale when he saw Naruto's face. His face was hollow, eyes unfocused with dark circles under each of them. He was looking at the sky, not at the Uchiha. He barely seen to even noticed who he was. Only giving him a glance at the boy he played with everyday then his gaze was back at the dark clouds again.

"Naruto!" He shook him harder when he felt the uncomfortable feeling his eyes were giving him. The sky blue and the bright spark he gave out in his big eyes were gone. It was emotionless and lifeless as he looked into them.

This boy almost seem strange to him, he was not the bright and big-mouth friend Sasuke hang out with everyday.

"Liar." Naruto opened his crack lips.

"They are all liars." It was then he saw Naruto gripping onto his family photo know what he meant.

Tears dripping down from his cold eyes but he didn't make any move to wipe them away. It will be the last time he cry for them.

Sasuke felt his heart twisted in a knot when he saw his best friend like this. He doesn't know how to comfort people but he hated to see Naruto like this. It made him want to cry along.

Taking his two arms, Sasuke slowly lifted himself and Naruto up. The blonde didn't complained, nor look at him. His eyes were on the floor.

"Naruto, come to my house." He grabbed his hand and led the blonde out of this creepy house. It was obvious Sasuke would not let him refuse no matter what, he has to come with him. He wouldn't want his best friend to spend any more second in the place filled with his parent's memory. Either they were good or bad.

A few days have passed but the blonde hasn't said a word yet. Sasuke's parents welcome him and took care of him when he found out what his parent did. They couldn't believe such a good man would abandon their children, but it was a fact they did. Naruto was silent despite many attempts the Uchiha tried to talk to him, his eyes were always staring blankly at something that wasn't there.

The time passed by regularly with the loud Uchiha hanging around with the blonde all the time trying to get him back to himself. Even if the Uchiha thought Naruto was loud all the time, it felt very lonely when he doesn't say anything. He had been by his side for the past few months talking to him as much as he could, the effort made him glad when he saw Naruto gotten better even if it was a little.

6/3 that day afternoon, the two sat by the river to watch the orange sunset as it goes down the horizon. Naruto settled himself on the grass field as his eyes followed the rocks Sasuke skipped on the river.

"Naruto, why don't you try?" The black hair boy hand a pebble over to the blonde. Naruto stared at it for a second before taking it. He didn't move from his pot and merely threw it towards the river.

_Skip, skip , skip , skip_.

Much to his surprise, it was the first time he skipped over twice. This made him smiled a little. Upon seeing his slight change in expression, Sasuke smiled and slapped him on the back praising his skill. Even he couldn't go pass three skips.

"Hey Naruto, I'm gonna go get us a drink, I will be back very soon." He ran off to his house despite the Uzumaki told him to wait.

He didn't get a chance to tell him, but there was this uneasy feeling stirring in him. It felt like something is not right and he doesn't want to Uchiha to go anywhere.

He couldn't tell what but his instinct is always correct, he sensed something is going to happen, very soon.

He felt the same way the day his parent abandoned him. Without thinking any more, the blonde got up from the grass and ran towards the Uchiha mansion.

He didn't notice his heart was beating very fast.

* * *

I couldn't fit both back stories so next chapter is Sasuke's.  
Review me.


	15. Chapter 15

So Sasuke's back story  
Thanks for your reviews. And for people wondering about Itachi, I didn't add him in, Sasuke is the only son in the Uchiha family. I need to think about the Itachi part more.  
As for the Akatsukis, that will be coming later.  
Yeah, as usual ignore my grammar problems.  
I didn't feel too good about this chapter so….. just a warning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

When Sasuke get home, the sun has already fully settled with only bits of orange shinning over the horizon. Though he never believe anything like ghosts or monsters, he couldn't help but felt a shiver ran down his back as he ran to his house.

There was a uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

He shook the eerily thought away when the mansion came into view. As the little Sasuke slide the sensor card to open the door, he took a moment to wonder why the lights weren't on in his house, usually his parents would have been home cooking dinner at this time of the hour, and if they were really busy with the business stuff, they would have called him.

But they didn't.

The door opened with a click, and the Uchiha ignored the thought thinking they might have just forgotten it. He kicked his shoes off and walked to the kitchen where he stored his snacks and drinks.

When he got to the living room, he couldn't stop a small shriek escaped from his mouth when he saw two dark figures standing in middle of the room. Sasuke backed up a little but settled down his alerted hormones when he realized who they were.

"Oka-san? Odo-san?" A weird feeling crawled down his back when they didn't respond.

It took a long moment before Fugaku opened his mouth. "Oh Sasuke, there you are. I was looking for you." Sasuke could tell he doesn't sound like his usual self and he tensed at the uneasiness.

"Urr… I came back to get a drink for me and Naruto. "He felt a need to hurry. Without waiting for his dad to say anything, Sasuke walked toward the kitchen behind them but Fugaku stepped in front stopping him.

Sasuke's heart beat went up.

"Before that, I need something from you." He said with a threaten tone hidden in his tone.

"W-what?" The boy tried to hide the fear in his voice but it didn't come out that well. He didn't realize, but his body was unconsciously shaking.

Suddenly Fugaku snapped. "Don't play dumb, I know you have it!" He almost screamed. The boy looked up at his dad as if he was someone else. Fugaku has never talked to him in this kind of tone. It's the first time and it really scared him.

"Where is it." The man demanded feeling the anger and his body losing control.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke found himself backing away.

"GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW! WHATEVER IT IS, GIVE IT TO ME!" Fugaku shouted and slapped Sasuke on his cheek making the boy stumbled back and fell on his rear.

Sasuke touched his cheek where his dad just slapped him; his mind was still processing what just happened. He never hit him before or to mention yell at him.

He couldn't understand the sudden odd behaviours.

The boy caught a sight of her mom to let her know dad is acting unusual, but his eyes only widened at what he saw. Her mother was watching with a face, a smiley creepy face that made Sasuke thought twice if that was really his mother.

His attention was snapped back when Fugaku grabbed his neck with one hand and the other with a knife. What is wrong with them? Tears from fear slowly made their way down his eyes, despite how much he wanted to deny they are not his parents, they still are.

"Where did you hide it?! The thing he wanted. WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT?" He yelled louder and yanked his son closer to his face so he could look him in the eyes. It was when Sasuke saw the bloodshot and anger in those dark orbs. They are not the warm and soft eyes he sees every day. It was the kind of eyes people who gone mad would have. His altered sense came down to him and he begin to struggle and kick with his short legs trying to get away from this stranger, _he is not otou-san, he couldn't be._

"I-I don't know!" The boy clenched his hands on the man's wrists trying to make him let go, but he was too strong.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Mikoto yelled at him and Sasuke stopped to look at his mother. His mother never get angry at him, those words with those voice was enough to make him felt like crying harder.

"YOU HAVE IT. DIDN'T I TEACH YOU NOT TO HIDE ANYTHING?!" She screamed louder, Sasuke opened his mouth but no words came out.

"GIVE HIM TO ME." She moved closer and attempted to grab Sasuke from Fugaku, but the head Uchiha lost control when a sudden heat washed over him.

He threw Sasuke on the floor and raised the knife before walking to Mikoto.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mikoto stepped back, hands trying to reach the knife lying on the table behind her. Fugaku took no hesitation or warning before shoving the sharp object into his wife's heart.

"K-Ka-san…" Sasuke's body froze at what he just witnessed. "Okan-san…." The words came out his mouth desperately as he watched his mother slide down the wall with pool of blood dripping out of her body.

His body felt numb as he sat there eyes focused on his mother's corpse. Fugaku turned his attention back at his son and started to approach him slowly. The boy didn't move, he couldn't with what he just saw. He felt the world turning above him, he doesn't what to think or what to say. Everything was making him dizzy.

Just when the man was about to grab him again, a flash of yellow appeared and the next thing he saw was Naruto pushing with all he could at Fugaku making the full grown man dropped on his rear.

Naruto then quickly turned to the Uchiha and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He pulled him up and knowing how bad the situation was, he needed to get him away as soon as possible.

"N-narut-"

"We need to get away!" Naruto didn't turn around to look at him, he only pulled harder onto Sasuke's hand as he aimed for the door.

"Brat. Don't get into our business!" Fugaku recovered quickly and was fast enough to punch Naruto's face before he could barely took a few steps. The blow to his jaw sent the blonde flying at the drawer before he crashed the vase with his head.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke turned to him, his body was still paralysed with fear.

"R-un…."The blonde managed to mumble.

"Sasuke, you are a good boy right?" The boy felt his body and hands trembled as the man above him reaching down. His mind was screaming for him to run, to get away from this stranger, but his body disobeyed with every bits of frighten cells.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" His knife raised high ready to come down any second.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM." Naruto got up from the debris of the drawer and crashed his body into Fugaku again before reaching down to grab Sasuke and run to the door. His head felt dizzy and the blood running down from his forehead was obscuring his vision, but he didn't stop. All he did was run with Sasuke, run away from the person he once considered his dad.

_All adults are the same. _Hatred and anger filled his mind as he bitted hard on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"FUCKING BRATS!" The head Uchiha yelled and waved his knife furiously around trying to cut anything in his way. He has already lost his sanity.

The knife slide across Sasuke's back in one stroke, blood started to drip down from the intense gash. It was deep, any deeper he could have die right there, but he took no time to look at it, he just ran. He wasn't even sure he felt the pain at that moment, all he felt was fear, disappointment, and anger.

They ran out the door into the night storm, leaving their shoes behind, leaving the parents behind, leaving everything behind. Turning a little with the corner of his eye, Sasuke looked at the person that _was_ his dad for the last time. He was clinching to his head with his bloody hands. Twisted expression that was only filled with anger and frustration, he laughed, a mocking and hateful laugh. He didn't run after them, he stood in the door entrance only laughed with bloody hands on his face.

The two kids ran none stop in the rain, it doesn't matter if the water was hitting hard on their face, it doesn't matter if they didn't know they were crying or was it only the rain, they just need a place to forget everything that just happened.

They didn't know how long they ran or where they are, but both stood under the bridge as the thunder roar through the dark sky. Their skin was cold, but they couldn't feel it.

The two young boys sat on the grass, both were silent with their thoughts to themselves. Sasuke continued to bleed but he doesn't seem to notice neither did Naruto.

The blonde was again, face with another bitter betrayal. The wound in his heart hasn't fully healed yet and now it has reopened.

Sasuke stared blankly in the dark river in front of him, he felt like looking at how pathetic he looked right now. He doesn't know how to feel, was he suppose to be crying? He didn't and he didn't feel sad, he felt furious.

Yes, it was anger and hate, how could they do this to him. How could they, even though he loves them so much.

He didn't notice he has unconsciously dug his nails into his skin, beads of blood rolled down his arms and the Uchiha watched the red substance dripped down onto his shirt. Oh, he couldn't imagine how good it would be if the blood was dripping down from that man.

Rain stopped and morning came, the sky was still covered with dark clouds but the lightning alone had woken up the blonde. Naruto remained in the sitting position for a long moment thinking about last night before he turned to the Uchiha.

His eyes widen as he saw the pool of blood under his buddy, it was when he noticed the deep gash on his back. The thought of losing the only person who's important to him hunted him and his mind was in alert.

"S-sasuke.." He bended down in front of the boy and shook him on his shoulder.

No response.

"Sasuke!" He shook him harder but the Uchiha didn't move a bit, his eyes were closed; his face was pale, and his breathing uneven.

At that moment, Naruto had thought he would die. "D-don't…. don't die on me, you can't.." He move him onto his back and ran to the street. It was very early in the morning; there was no one around. Despite how much he doesn't trust anyone anymore, he knew Sasuke would die if he doesn't get treated soon.

"Please… please….anyone help him." Naruto was crying now. He couldn't watch him die and do nothing to help him.

"help him…"

"Are you ok?!" The blonde looked up with teary eyes and saw an old man looking at them with worried eyes.

"Please…I don't want S-Sasuke to die."

Everything went so fast then, before he knew, they had already been in the hospital for almost a week. Sasuke had woken up a few days ago, the surgery had gone well but both of their mental damage would not be able to recover easily.

The news was on and it was when they learned, Uchiha Fugaku had committed suicide that night after they left. A week after that, Naruto didn't say anything when the news had found Uzumaki Minato and Kushina died in a car accident.

Naruto felt a knot in his heart but at the same time, he felt….. happy.

The law officers had came in someday to the hospital and declared their inheritance of the family fortune. But the two didn't give a crap.

A month has passed and a man called himself Orchimaru took them. He claimed himself as the Uchiha enterprise's vice president and as a good friend of Uchiha Fugaku, he felt a responsibility to take care of the child.

Sasuke and Naruto give him a 'fuck-off' look, but it was decided since they were still underage and has to have a guardian to look after them.

_It will be mine soon. _Orchimaru smirked as Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke sat in his car and drove off to his mansion.

_Flashback_

_A week before Naruto's incident happened, Uzumaki Minato had found out what Orchimaru was doing. He was drugging the Uchiha with the coffee he offered to bring to Fugaku's office every day. Minato was visiting his neighbour friend when he saw the powder the wicked man poured into Fugaku's drink. _

_It was a mistake he found out. A few days afterwards, Orichimaru ordered a few people to kidnapped Kushina in order to lure Minato into the trap. They were killed at that time. To make it seem like an accident, the man had ordered people to dress as them and make sure to have Naruto saw them leave. He had taken everything so it would seem like a perfect child abandonment. _

_To him this was the best kind of game, it was fun to watch people in desperation. He had everything set up when to do it and when to reveal their death, it was all planned. _

_The day came and he moved on to the plan._

"_He has something I want, make him give it to me or I am not giving you the drug." The excessive drug that has been putted into Uchiha Fugaku has finally making him lose his sanity. And now it was time Orichimaru to ask him the favour. He had wanted the red eyes proposed by the Uchiha, Fugaku's had already faded with his age, the only one left is his son Uchiha Sasuke, and the evil man knew he would not let this chance go._

_The redness only appears in extreme fear or anger, he has calculated every action to get those eyes. To make it more intense, he had taken Mikoto and plumped a lot of drugs in her. _

_He didn't directly tell Fugaku what he wanted, but with what they do those red eyes would slowly surface. He has ordered a few men to hide in the house to make sure to take Sasuke at the right timing when those eyes came. _

_With the drug he invented he knew no one could fight it off, and loosing the taste of those drugs are worse than dying so he was confident nothing would go wrong._

_But Sasuke's eyes did not change. _

_End of flashback_

After he had taken the two children in, he had tried multiple methods to get those eyes but none had work.

He had also taken Uzumaki Naruto in so he could use him for his plan. Orichimaru had find ways to kill that boy to stir the anger in the Uchiha, but it never succeed.

That boy was an enigma.

He seem to know what should be done to keep surviving, his survival instinct was keeping him alive. He had sent assassin to kill the kid but failed and ended up being the one who got killed. That night Naruto had waited for him, he knew there was someone watching him all along.

Poison didn't work on that boy either, Naruto only chose to eat when he wants to and it seem like he could sense as if something was wrong with his food.

There was no reason, he just knew it.

The two was rebellious especially Sasuke, he hated everything, everything that's around him. It seems like his plan had corrupted this boy but Orichimaru only smirked at how interesting the result turned out.

This man does underground business with gangs and other mafias, the mansion is hidden with many kinds of weapon and drugs. Sasuke had grown fond with different kinds of knifes he found and started to use human as targets.

It was much more fun.

He made the first kill at the age of 11 when he pulled the trigger at a maid in the house. He didn't feel anything when he did it, he almost laughed when she begged him to save her life. If he had this on that day, he would have killed that man with his own hands.

But it was too late now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Now move back to the present, remember Sakura is reading from Sasuke POV, so there are some stuff she doesn't know.  
Review me if you want me to update fast ;)


	16. Chapter 16

I know the back story is pretty messed up and yes Sakura is in a danger zone:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16

The room fell in an eerily silent as Sakura flipped page after page of the painful memories Sasuke had written down to remember that day. It made her sick. It made her brows narrowed with anxiety each word she read, it made her stomach turned as she imagined how they had felt if she was in their position.

_Thick _

_Thick _

_Thick _

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" The journal was snatched out of her hand in a sudden movement, but Sakura did not make a move to retrieve it. She stood in silent with her head down, her bangs cover her eyes as she focused on her feet. Her mind was filled with too much of information she could not accept.

Sasuke was mad when he saw the page she was on. How could she look into his privacy without asking, he never wanted people to see that and he never wanted to reveal what had happened that night. It was a piece of memory to remind him of the hatred he needed to feel towards those people. It was them who made him at the edge of losing his sanity and it was them who made him lose the hope in people and everything about the word trust.

He knew he just snapped at her, but he was mad, he wouldn't let anyone read it, not even Naruto. And to make it worse, she was the first person in his list that he doesn't want her to know about it.

"I'm fucking talking to you." The Uchiha threw the notebook on the desk before walking up to her until they were merely a few inches away.

He looked at her from above but her head was down, she didn't say anything. If it was anyone else, he would have beat the crap out of them; but he wouldn't do that to her.

"Gomen…" She bit her lower lip as she tried her hardest to control the tears that were forming in the edges of her eyes. The emotion was invading her mind forcing her all those unwanted feelings in her head. She thought she would never cry again, and she never wanted to ever again, but this time, they were heavy, too heavy for her to hold back anymore.

"Gomen….." Her voice was shaky from the unstoppable sob escaped from her throat.

_Drip_

A drop of tear dripped down on to the carpet as Sasuke watched those beads with heavy feeling. Her face was soaked with tears and she doesn't care how pathetic she looked right now, it doesn't matter anymore.

Sasuke found himself struggling for words, he had never seem her cry like this before, never seem her lose to her own emotions. The last time she cried was during their departure and he clearly remembered she had her best control to not let any of those emotions to slip. Watching her tears forming on her eyes and watching her bit her lip to control herself made his chest hurt and hands aching to reach out and comfort her.

His hands unconsciously moved forward but stopped midway. He doesn't know how, he doesn't know how to comfort this girl he had hurt so much.

"I- I didn't-" Sasuke began, but he was cut off when Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"G-gomen…. I-I didn't know… I didn't know anything…" She hugged him and buried her head into his shirt. Her heart felt like it was going to rip apart from the inside.

If, just if she was there for them when they needed the most. She felt regret and hate herself for wasn't able to help them when they were suffering all the lost.

She was crying openly now, her tears were soaking onto his shirt, but Sasuke didn't care. He looked down at the girl and felt her warm and little body trembling against his. It wasn't any of her fault, why does she need to apologize? He couldn't understand her, she always thinks of everything as if it was her fault. He hated how she takes everything by herself.

Part of him wanted to hug back but the other part was telling him he doesn't worth hugging her. He knew he doesn't but just seeing her shaking so close to him, he couldn't control himself.

He put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back a little before looking into her watery jade-color eyes.

"Don't…." He stopped as he felt his hand reaching onto her pink cheek to wipe those unwanted tears away.

"Don't apologize…" He finished with a soft tone before he found her staring at him with those attractive eyes of hers. Her eyes were red from her burst of emotions and her lips were swollen where she had bitted so hard.

She had stopped the tears the moment the Uchiha reached up to wipe them away, she couldn't understand why did the two have to experience all those betrays, they don't deserve it.

Her hands slowly reached up to her face, Sasuke had initially thought she was trying to wipe her tears away but was taken by surprise when she suddenly clapped her hands on her cheeks with a loud noise. She needed to slap herself awake, Sakura hated herself crying and he probably hates it more.

She doesn't want him to hate her.

_Slap _

_Slap _

She did it a few more times before her usual expression came back onto her puffed cheeks again. It has been a long time since she cried; she will promise herself not to do it again.

"I won't cry again." She turned her back towards him and quickly wiped the remaining tears away with her sleeves. Taking a deep breath to calm every little bits of her emotion down, the pinked hair girl turned back to the Uchiha with a smile.

"So, what do we have, I am so hungry." It was true her stomach was screaming for food and now to get her mind off of the journal she just read, food is her best solution.

Sasuke didn't reply as he watched the girl walked to the table where he had settled down the porridge he brought in earlier. He felt a warm feeling inside him when she smiled at him. No girls can make any of this effect on him and she's the only one. And always will be.

He grinned when he saw Sakura's eyes sparked in millions of stars as she looked at the steamy warm food.

_It's her after all. _

"Can I really have this?" Sakura can almost feel herself drooling over the delicious looking food in front of her.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at her obvious comment, but restrain and decided to tease her a little." No, you read my journal so I won't let you have it." He was mad, but not anymore.

Despite her hunger, Sakura knew it was her fault for touching his journal in the first place. Taking a last look at the sparkly food, she swallowed hard before letting it go. " Ok, it was my fault after all."

(grumble)

Her stomach chose the wrong moment to make a loud whale dying sound and Sakura quickly placed her hands over her stomach.

_Damn it._

"No, I-I wasn't hungry, it just…" It was an obvious lie but she struggle for words to get her out of this situation.

Sasuke almost smiled at her reaction, almost, what kind of lie was that? He sighed thinking he should stop now.

"Fine, you can have it, but there is a condition." The words slipped out of his mouth before he even noticed what he was saying. What condition does he want?

"Really?!" Sakura didn't think much about the condition part.

Watching her looking at him with her large jade color eyes, he felt his face slowly warming up.

"Don't…." He looked away when he felt he can't stand look at her eyes anymore. It was getting too warm.

"Huh?" Sakura waited as he look at her from the corner of his eyes before shifting back to the floor.

"Don't make that expression again…" He finished off in a very quiet tone. He wasn't sure she heard him, but he has to say it. He doesn't what to see her cry anymore. It hurts more than getting physically injured.

Sakura blinked a few times, surprised at his condition, before her eyes soften. She heard it clearly and those words made her smiled.

"I will never do that again." Sasuke's stiffed shoulder relaxed and felt his mouth tilting up slightly.

"You can have it."

"Sasuke," He turned his eyes back and found her standing in front of him.

She walked closer before she tipped her toes up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She has done it every time her grandma provided her food. She had told her once that it always make her happy whenever she does it.

"Thank you." She walked back to enjoy her food while leaving the surprised Uchiha standing like a rock trying to process what just happened. His face started to burned but luckily Sakura wasn't looking. His pride wouldn't allow her see this side of him.

Sasuke settled himself on his bed and took out a magazine so he could avoid looking at her the whole time. A few minute later, he found himself staring at her again. He groaned in frustration when his mind shifted to her soft lips. He just couldn't get his mind off of the sensation of her lips on his cheek.

"Sasuke." Sakura called out for him but he didn't answer. She had finished a while ago, but seeing Sasuke deep in thought in something, she decided not to disturbed him but he was maybe _too_ into whatever he was thinking.

She walked up to him and closed the distance between them trying to get his attention. "Sasuke." He finally snapped himself out of whatever he was thinking when she had gotten too close.

"What." For some reason, his tone came out very usual though he almost jumped when her face was so close to his.

"Can I borrow your shower? I haven't take it for a while now, so I think I stink." She couldn't smell herself but she could feel her arm and back sticky from the sweat she had when she had a fever.

The Uchiha got up from the bed without a word and went over to his closet. He grabbed a long sleeve black shirt, shorts, and towel before throwing it to her.

"Wear it." He said simply before sitting himself down on the bed again.

"Thanks." Sakura thank him and went to the bath room for a relieving shower. The stickiness was really killing her.

Once she was inside, the pink hair girl carefully took the blue shirt off trying not to strain the injuries on her. Her whole body was in bandages and she sighed at the thought of taking each one of them down. It took nearly 20 minutes for her to get rid of those bloody gauze off and when she was finally done the girl stepped inside the water slowly as she felt the pain shotting up her body. It subsided slowly as she get used to the pain. Her body relaxed with the warm steamy water engulfed her.

It has been a long time since she got to take a warm bath, it felt too nice and she doesn't want to get up anymore.

Outside the room, Sasuke for some reason has gotten up from his bed and now was standing beside the bathroom door. She had taken too long, maybe it wasn't that long, but to him it was a long time. He was worry. What if her injuries hurt too much and she fainted, he shake the thought off assuring himself she wouldn't. But what if she trip and fell and hit her head? What if she….. he scratched his head trying to get all those thoughts away.

Sakura got out the water as soon as she was done, any longer she was sure she could have fallen sleep in that warm tub. Taking the white towel Sasuke had given her, she wiped her hair and the water off her body and smile in satisfaction when she felt the stickiness is gone.

_Why hasn't she done yet? It has been almost been hour….._ Sasuke was starting to worry again even though he just told himself she's ok 5 minutes ago. In fact Sakura was only in there for 30 minutes but Sasuke's internal clock works way faster when he thought about her.

The Uchiha heard a slight hiss and he didn't even give a second thought before he burst into the bathroom.

"What's taken you so long." He was glad that it came out that way. He doesn't want to say anything that would make him sound worry. It's a blow to his pride for the Uchiha to say something like that.

Sakura was about to put on the long sleeve shirt when he burst in. She paused thinking did she really take a long time.

"Sorry, the bandages took me some time." She shifted her eyes back onto the black shirt before starting to put it on. She didn't feel embarrassed since they had taken shower when they were little anyway.

She didn't mind since Sasuke wouldn't care anyway.

Noticing he had looked at her only in her undergarment longer than he should have, or shouldn't have at all, he quickly shut the door. Outside, the Uchiha's ears and face were starting to burn when the image flashed back again. No, he shouldn't be thinking about it but her damn curvy body was keep flashing back.

_What the fuck am I thinking…._ He felt like he's going to go crazy really soon.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He turned around from leaning his forehead on the wall. Just now, he probably looked like he was banging his head on the wall.

"Hn." He didn't feel like saying anything and walk to his bed to calm his head down. He only took a few steps before he noticed something unpleasant again.

"Where is the shorts I gave you." He demanded and wasn't too happy to see her bare thighs. The shirt was indeed long enough to make it a mini dress but he still couldn't let her walk around with just that.

It's ok for him to look at, but not anyone else.

"It's too big, I couldn't fit the waist part. Thanks though but I am good with just your shirt." She started to walk to him, and he sighed when he saw her stumble her way with her wobbly legs. He turned to her and put his arms under her knees before lifting her up and carry her off to his bed.

"How long do you think you are going to walk with those kind of legs."

"I can still walk, just…just a bit slow…" He settled her down carefully on the edge of the bed and bent down to examine her ankle. It has gotten a little better but he knew it still hurts a whole lot when she walks.

"Don't move." The Uchiha went to the table beside the bed and grabbed a roll of gauze and some ointment.

He bent down and started to apply the treatment when Sakura protested she could do it herself. But Sasuke didn't let her.

He felt like sighing a hundred more times when he noticed how skinny she was. Her legs are barely the size of his arm and he could tell even with the long sleeves covering her, her arms were probably only a bunch of skin and bones with no meat at all.

"Sorry for bothering you, I will leave after you are done." Her voice broke his chain of thoughts.

"No." He wouldn't let her go. How could she leave with her current state? He could never look at her the same way as he looked at her before. She is fragile and he knew if he doesn't watch out, she might be gone forever.

"But…"

"No." Then the argument begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I will have trouble continuing from here, anyone has suggestions?


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for readers who continued! I will try to get back to this.

enjoy:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17

_That damn stubborn woman... _Sasuke wasn't too happy as he strode down the mansion hall way in a grumpy manner.

A few hours ago, the argument went on for a long time because _she_ just wouldn't listen to him. Sakura doesn't want to stay in the Uchiha mansion but it wasn't to her choice. Uchiha Sasuke is not going to let her choose. If he says she's staying, then she has too. He will not take no as an answer.

Never had anyone opposed his order like this, she was the first who is stubborn enough to argue with him for 2 hours straight. Though most of the time Sakura was the one talking, he just sat on the table across the bed and made an indifferent expression with his inner telling her she's not going anywhere. He barely spoke more than 5 lines during her whole speech, but he got the victory with his final weapon.

Sasuke simply find a random excuse( ointment cost, tho he doesn't even know how much it was and he doesn't care) and told her she needs to work here to repay everything.

After he mentioned the cost, she quickly went over to where her school uniform was, which is neatly folded on the other side of the room. Reaching into her skirt pocket, she took out all the money she had, which was 10 dollars, before handing them to him.

"This is all I have for now…" She said in a soft tone while looking down, clearly knew it wasn't enough but that was all her savings. " I know is not enough but I will pay you back as soon as I get the money." She felt sorry for occupying his room for days and using his shower, but the only thing she could do is wait till she find a job.

When she put the money into his hand, he was speechless for a long moment. He didn't meant it that way….. he just want to keep her, keep her here so he could repay what he had done, but he knew she would surely refuses if he said it that way.

When he saw the guilt in her, he sighed and offered it as a part time job to repay him, at first, she said she will find one outside and pay him as soon as possible, but of course he's not letting her go anywhere.

It still took a while for her to consider the suggestion but it was settled. Then it took him nearly another 30 minutes before he could force her to lay back down on the mattress. She had got up and was preparing to start her work before the Uchiha stopped her. What was she even thinking…..

Back to the hall

It was probably the tirest day he came across since long time ago. But, he wasn't mad to be honest. He was at some point getting flipped off by her actions but he found another kind of feeling he sees her every time. His lips curved into a small smile.

"Sasuke-teme!" He felt like snapping as his loud mouth friend nearly jumped onto him, but he dodged it before they both ended up on the floor.

"How's Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke didn't bother to reply, he continued walking ignoring the blonde trailing behind who's trying to force out an answer. When he still hasn't say a word, Naruto stopped for a moment and turned around.

"Aaaa… if you are not gonna tell me, then I guess I will…."He ran off towards his room where Sakura was currently in, smirking when he saw the Uchiha turned around. He knew this is going to work.

_Fucking Naruto…._ He cursed as he watched the blonde ran towards his room. Though he doesn't want to go drag the idiot back, he also doesn't want Naruto to get too near her either.

Before he knew, his feet were already taking him back to where she was.

"Sakura." The blonde popped in without knocking on the door.

Sakura, who was a moment ago, sitting on the bed while looking out the window, turned around to meet his familiar blue eyes before smiling sweetly at him.

"How was the basketball game?"

"20 – 100, we won." The tournament was a piece of cake, it was literally a joke to him. When he got to the school 30 minutes after the game started, the score was 20 – 0, Konoha High was currently losing. When the team leader saw the Uzumaki show up, he almost teared up. The team captain had begged and prayed for him to be there, he was after all, the ace of nearly all sports. Uzumaki Naruto's moves were something magical, his skill was over the professional level.

The blonde took a moment to eat the cookies some fan girls offered him before pulling off his shirt so he could change into the uniform. One simple move was enough to make girls scream and faint for him.

The game ended 30 minutes later after he participated. Throughout the whole time, Naruto made almost every 3 point shots with no effort at all. It was getting boring, he just wanted to hurry up and end the game so he could go back and see Sakura. When the third round was about to start, the opposite team gave up knowing their immediate gap between Uzumaki Naruto. They will never get a point against him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew you would." Naruto has always been good at sports, it will never change even after all those years.

He smiled when he saw her lively skin color returned to her cheeks. She had looked so pale the day they brought her in. It made his heart clinched to remember her most vulnerable state.

As he watched her sitting there staring at the sky, his eyes soften at the familiar sight. "So you gonna give me a kiss? I won especially for you." He sat down beside her to have a closer look at her jade-eyes.

He just wanted to look at her for a bit longer.

A soft sensation slightly touched his forehead and his eyes widen in surprised.

"You did great." Naruto's heart skipped a beat and his face suddenly went burning red seeing her smile in such a way.

He looked away feeling the heat reached up his head. He was just joking! He hadn't expect she would actually kiss her with such a simple basketball game.

"I-I…."

_Crack._

The door snapped and they both turned to see the Uchiha standing at the entrance with a glared.

Sasuke threw the door beside him and walked towards them, clearly not happy at what just happened.

"Get the fuck out dobe." He grabbed the blonde by his back collar and threw him towards the door, which Naruto gracefully made a twisted to avoid falling on his rear.

He snorted before turning to the pink haired girl sitting on his bed. "Go to sleep."

"Geez teme can't we just take Sakura-chan for a walk? You are going to bore her to death." Naruto sighed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Really?!" It has been a few days since she got out, to be honest, she couldn't fall sleep and yearn to have a little walk or at least look at the trees. It has always been hard for her to sit still, sometimes she enjoy being in nature and with animals more than being with humans.

"Can I really go?" She looked up at Sasuke, though Sasuke has a glared that said 'no', that word did not came out.

After a long pause, she tried again."Can I?"

It took him another long pause before he sighed in defeat. "30 minutes." Sakura would have jumped up in joy if it wasn't for her injured ankle.

"Arigato." She pushed herself up but before she could take her second step, Naruto put his arm under her knees and one under her back to carry her up. " It will be a honor for me to help you, princess."

"Naruto you don't have to, I just want to sit outside and look at the sky." She quickly answered trying not to give them anymore trouble than she'd already did.

"Nah, not gonna listen." He took a small glance at at the Uchiha before he left with the pinkette. The blonde knew Sasuke's feeling towards her hasn't completely disappear and he had just proved it.

After they left, Sasuke let out a tiresome sigh and sat on his bed in frustration. _Why did I even…. _He could just have force her to go to bed…..

As his contemplate over why, he looked up at the ceiling and let the soft tick of the clock to clear his mind. Everything about her is making him stressful. Moments later he snorted and leave the room for a cup of coffee to calm his pounding head down.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Still sticking with me?


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Halloween! and thanks for the reviews and sticking with me ;)

here is the next chapter with their little moments:D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as her eyes wandered around the luxury mansion, more like a castle to her. "Somewhere you will totally love it." While they pass by halls and halls, she saw a lot of maids and butler watching them. Feeling a bit self-conscious at first, Sakura avoid their eyes but they soon reach the clearing where she assume is the garden.

Not barely seconds later, a wave of fragrant flower invaded her nostril making the girl curiously glance around. The sight was a breath taking as she held onto her exciting sense.

There was an enormous amount of green surrounding them, within the greens there were white and red roses on the surface of the bushes. The whole garden was surrounded by a maze made out of bushes and standing in the middle was huge circular fountain with an eagle statue in the center.

She was too stunned by the beautiful scenery that she didn't even heard Naruto talking to her. " Sakura-chan?"

"H-huh?"

"Do you like it?" He settled her down on a white bench that give her the best view of the fountain and the whole rose garden.

"I love it, it's so beautiful. I have never seem this kind of garden in my life." Her eyes were fascinated with every little details of this place.

"Yea…" Naruto sat next to her watching a more alluring sight than the garden. To him, she looked more beautiful than anything in front of him. Her soft pink hair dancing behind her back as a breeze came by, her flawless pink cheeks looked surreal under the dim sunlight. Her small pink lips part slightly triggering his temptation to feel them, but not on his forehead this time.

His hand unconsciously reached up to touch her soft hair taking in its fragrant scent.

"Sakura-chan, I will be away for a couple of hours if you need anything, ask the maid there to help you ok?" He unwillingly let her smooth hair slide down between his fingers.

Everything about her made him diverge his focus on nearly everything, he needed to get out of here.

She nodded and waved him bye before endorsing back into the sight in front of her.

Naruto looked at her one last time before ordering the maid to take care of her if there is anything she needs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's so good about her?" A few maids whispered in a unpleasant tone as Naruto and Sakura passed by. The Uchiha and Uzumaki were like dead gorgeous to them, they would long for even a small glance from them, not to say carried by them. When they saw the blonde hair male took her to the garden and looked at her in such way, they felt the hatred and jealousy boiling within every touch and smile he gave to that girl.

"She's not even pretty, just a bunch of bones. Look how skinny she is." Though Sakura wasn't dead gorgeous compare to Uchiha and Uzumaki, she has a different kind of beauty that attracts the eyes of the two.

"That slut is probably just pretending her injuries."

"Pretending to get Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki-sama's attention."

"We will make that girl see her mistake, that whore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, watch Sakura-chan for me. I have some shit I need to finish." The blonde put on a jacket the butler handed to him before reading the contract file to read the details of today's appointment.

"That stupid company was dumb enough to deny my proposal, they are so done." He closed it and threw it on the table before heading out.

Sasuke didn't reply, he merely read his magazine and took a seep of his coffee. There are always some companies acting smart and not comply to either the Uchiha or the Uzumaki company, but their ending is always the same. Disappear or bankrupt.

Denying either one of them is an automatic suicide.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Sasuke threw the magazine on the table as he couldn't stand the boring topic anymore. Taking his coffee to the window,he leaned against the wall besides it and watched two birds flew across the sky. He watched them flew down and landed beside a pink figure sitting on the white bench.

One of the birds jumped onto her finger as she reached out her hand, she brought it to her shoulder and sang softly to the sparrow. Her eyes close as if enjoying the moment of silence. He found himself attracted to her as he observe her action while taking a seep of his black coffee.

xxxxxxxxx

Dinner went by simpler than he thought. Naruto hasn't came back yet since he went out of country to deal with the company problems, but he will be back by tomorrow morning.

One thing that bother the Uchiha was that Sakura just wouldn't sat across from him where the way the dinner is usually settled. She complained about how the table was way too long and how can people even hear what each other said when they are so far away.

She had got up in middle of the dinner and pulled her chair next to him( which the butler insisted helping after Sasuke's eyes narrow at her action). She talked most of the time, even tho he didn't say anything, he was listening. And even tho she wasn't a bit lady like when she ate, he found it amusing to watch her eat it her way(which is a bit wild when she used her hand).

"Go to bed." Sasuke said with a monotone when he saw her doze off here and there as she tried to finish a book the butler gave her earlier. She has been reading for nearly 3 hours and is almost 11 pm.

She was currently in the living room sofa sitting next to the Uchiha as he watched the TV, but Sasuke was barely watching the show when she doze off all the time and nearly fall sleep on him.

"…. alright." She was indeed sleepy and barely able to focus on what he just said. Sakura placed the book down on the table in front of the comfortable sofa and laid her head down on the soft material. It was so soft and warm, better than her own bed or anything she own.

"Goodnight Sasu-" Before she knew, he has lifted her up and currently carrying her towards his room. " You are not sleeping there."

Of course she wouldn't be sleeping there, what if she catches a cold. The Uchiha picked her up as gentle as possible as he start heading to his room. He knows he was just paranoid but he couldn't stop thinking about what if she really catches a cold and have a fever again. He just could help thinking what if this time it was too serious to cure.

Sasuke placed her down on his mattress carefully as they reached his room, now he could finally rest in peace. After telling her to go to sleep warn her not to get out and go anywhere, he turned to leave but Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt and asked where is he going to sleep if she took his bed.

He was originally planning to sleep in the other guest room but seeing her worrying or just concern about him, he has this urge to tease her a bit. " You took my bed so where should I sleep now?" He smirked but it soon disappeared when Sakura tried to get out the bed.

"Where are you going?" He stopped her before she could even stand up.

"I can sleep on the sofa downstairs."

"No, stay here." He felt the other teasing words stuck in his throat making him speechless now, he didn't mean it that way….

He has his reason to not let her sleep in the guest room. " Then…." She climbed back onto the bed and went to the right side of the king size bed leaving the left side for him.

"Come on, we can sleep together." She laid her heavy head down and wait for him to get in. They had always slept together when they were little so it didn't bother her.

"…" Sasuke was still speechless at her no sense of danger, how could she just let him like that?

When he looked at her again, she has already fallen sleep. She must be really tired. The Uchiha lied down on his side with his hand supporting his head; his other hand went to reach the blanket before pulling it up to her shoulder. She was sleeping on her side currently facing him, her small body raises and falls each breath she took.

He knew her eyelashes were always long creating a type of innocent and attracting feeling while he looked at them. Now closer up, they look more eminent on her smooth pale cheeks. He let his finger touched her small adorable face before unconsciously sliding onto her soft cherry lips.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again Happy Halloween and stay safe:)

hope you guys like the chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys :) new update!

and yes to one of your questions. Orochimaru is planning something! Getting there soon

enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19

Grumpier than usual, a long and tiresome groan came out of his throat as he got up on the sofa in his room.

_The fuck… _He hissed in annoyance while trying rotate his sore neck from sleeping in the same position the whole night. He looked around with his drowsy eyes as if trying to remember why he ended up in the couch. When he recalled what had happened, he sighed before running his hand through his messy hair, a clear sign of annoyance.

Laying on the floor next to him was the shirt he took off last night when it was way too hot to sleep. Lazily, Sasuke reached down to grab the cloth before pulling it over his head. Yesterday night was a hell of time for him, there was no way he was going to fall sleep when she was so damn close and when he was so busy staring at her sleeping face. In middle of the night nearly 4 in the morning, he ended up on the couch just to get that few hour of sleep. He couldn't handle it any more.

It_ bothered _him to another level of extent.

After pulling over his shirt, he turned to find Sakura still sleeping quietly on his bed. Eyes unconsciously traveling up her figure, he stared for a second before rubbing his nose bridge in a tedious manner. Without a word, he walked over and pulled the blanket over her exposed legs.

"Sasuke! you pervert!" The Uchiha's eye twitched with irritation when his loud mouth friend budge into the room, loud enough to wake up the whole house.

"I know you are but you can't just sleep with Sakura-chan!" He pointed accusingly at him as he witness Sasuke being so close to the bed where she was sleeping.

A small sound escape from the blanket and Naruto immediately covered his mouth noticing he was _a bit_ too loud.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" A sweet drowsy voice filled the room as the girl sit up slowly rubbing her tired eyes.

"Y-yo… good morning." _Ah… shouldn't have woke her up, she must be tired. _A little guilt hit him for suddenly showing up when she need the rest the most. Though he couldn't help it when the butler told him she was in Sasuke's room, he just couldn't sit and wait.

"Good morning." She smiled warmly at both of them. The Uchiha only grabbed the blanket and threw it over her before telling her to go back to sleep.

She needs all the rest she could get.

Naruto resisted the urge to look away from her adorable sleepy face but he just couldn't. "I-I am here to drag teme to go to school." Finding a random excuse, he looked over at his buddy.

"Go yourself." He wasn't planning to go anywhere today, not until she gets better.

_"_Oh yea, today is Monday right?" Naruto nodded when she looked at him half hidden behind the blankets. " I need to go too." She proceed to get up but Sasuke trapped her down before she could even sit up.

"Stay here. You are not going anywhere." He looked at her with disapproval eyes, clearly meaning what he said.

"But-"

"No buts." She knew that was the end of the conversation, the Uchiha left no room for argument.

"Then…." she puffed her cheeks at the unfairness, _why can't I go…._

"Then you have to go, you can't skip class." If she can't go when she want to, he have to go even if he doesn't. And she felt the need to get them to change this bad habit of not going to class all the time.

Sasuke smirked at her attempt to get him to go, not that easy. "Do you know why I ended up in the couch yesterday?" He pointed out something he knew she could care.

His smirk deepens when he received the expression he wanted from her. "This morning, I felt like shit and my head hurts." He lied openly watching her closely. Almost teasingly playing with her hair.

Naruto standing by the door watched the scene with a half- expected outcome considering who Sasuke is dealing with. It was obvious to him that he's not going to get far.

"Are you alright?!" He suddenly felt her warm hands on his face and her forehead pressing on his. It was _way _too sudden that he nearly jumped back from her touch.

"Did you catch a cold?" She had a worry expression, a very worry one, and it scared him to think that she would start blaming herself for everything.

"Sasuke I think you have a fever." She closed her eyes feeling his temperature on his forehead. It wasn't obvious but she was sure it was higher than usual. When she opened her eyes again, his eyes were wide open, staring into her own.

She blinked a few times before pulling her head back.

"Sasuke?" At the sound of her voice, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and quickly got away from her. For a second, he was sure his face was burning.

"…. No… I don't… " He glared at the blonde standing by the door giggling at his reply. _Damn it…_

"Whatever, just stay here. Naruto let's go." He grabbed the Uzumaki by the back collar and dragged him out before slamming the door close. School might actually be better than staying around her, it was too tiring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ummm, seems like Sasuke and Naruto is pretty fond of her." Orochimaru took a seek of his wine as he sat in his office chair listening to the maid report their interaction.

"She might be the key then." His lips curved up into a smirk. Rotating the dark red wine inside the glass cup, he grinned evilly before pouring it into his white rabbit pet, soaking the bunny fur in a dark shade of wine color.

Sasuke and Naruto,there are powers within those two, the kind of power that went above human expectation and he desperately want to control recently, they weren't as willingly to take his order to kill anyone he ordered as they would like before. Even if most of the time, they only kill for fun. Those missions were great experience to nurture their skill. He was reported their change came about after that girl entered their school.

He _wants_ Sasuke's crimson eyes and Naruto's loyalty. He wanted so bad to experiment his unusual eyes, it was said to be extinct long ago in that lineage but for reason, they appeared again and he's not letting this chance go.

Uzumaki Naruto was born to kill. He was like a killing machine in his eyes. He has the instinct to avoid all possible death, though there was no theory explaining how he did it. He just did. His mission always succeed perfectly with no trace of evidence he had been there before. His sole presence is equivalent to 100 of his men. His skill is undeniable.

He run his hand over the wine soaked fur and stop it where he reached its soft and small neck. The hand wrapped around it before increasing its force. The bunny squeaked ,twisted, and turned desperately trying to get away but Orochimaru only smiled before giving a final hard squeeze snapping its neck. The animal then lied there motionlessly, without a twitch or a sound. It was such a satisfying sound of the animal dying before his hand. It would be much better when the prey is a human.

He threw the unmoving carcass on the floor and reached into his drawer before taking out a small bottle of liquid.

"Put a small drip in her drink each day, make sure she drink it." He handed the bottle to the maid who carefully tug it into her dress.

"And you know what to do, give her some small lessons for trying to get so close too Sasuke and Naruto." After all, they are like 'sons' to him. When a bad influence is getting on them, he need to give that person a small surprise.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The maid exited and closed the door softly behind her.

_She will be the best bait. _He licked his top lip feeling the excitement running in his veins.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days has passed with her ankle getting better each day and now it is nearly completely cure. Sakura was thankful that she can finally get out of bed and work without Sasuke and Naruto complaining how she needs to rest. It made her felt helpless for sitting on the bed all day and do nothing. She wanted to pay them back as soon as possible.

"Hi, I am Haruno Sakura. I will be working here for a while. Nice to meet you all." She bowed slightly introducing herself to the maids and butlers.

She had said hi to them multiple times when her ankle was restraining her movements but none had ever reply to her. She had expected the same for right now, but it's alright. It will just be the same as school. There is no need to make friends, though in truth, she really wanted someone to talk to and share moments like what friends would do.

She longed for those kind of relationship. The word friendship reminded her of Hana and her lips formed a small sad smile. It was painful to remember that day under the bridge where she told her the truth. Though she told her they weren't real, Sakura was still content to have the short flashes back of what it felt like to have a friend after Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get your damn clothes in the drawer, we don't have all day for you to stand there." As if snapping back to the present, Sakura thanked the maid for telling her where the maid clothes were.

When she reached the drawer, she heard the girls behind her giggling something she couldn't really make out, but decided to ignore it.

Her hand held onto the drawer handle and when she opened it, something jumped out and crawled onto Sakura's hand. The maids laughed, expecting and waiting to see her horrified expression at the lizard they prepared for her.

_'she will probably cry'_

_'crawl on the floor and beg us to get it off for her'_

_'faint like some weak ass girl'_

_'maybe scared the shit out of her'_

Those were all the possibility they could think of and now all they need to do is wait and see.

They waited but received no reaction. Sakura merely held onto the small creature and blinked a few times, only surprised why this little guy would be in the drawer.

"I found a lizard in the drawer." She took it over to the group of maids and show them the creature that was the size of 2 hands. Some screamed and some backed up before running out away from the enormous lizard. Though they did prepared the idea, they only paid someone to do it. They, of course wouldn't touch something like that.

"THROW IT OUT, GET IT AWAY!" One maid tripped and fell on her face as she brought it near.

Sakura quickly went over to help her up, but only to receive a horrified expression. "DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HAND!THROW THAT THING OUT!" She was screaming now, tho the pinkette doesn't understand why they are so scared of the lizard. It looked rather cute to her.

When she lived in the mountains with her grandma, she had more companies than just 1 lizard. Growing up in the woods, she loves playing around and talk to them. They might not understand nor they would reply, but it was enough to make her feel someone by her side. They make her forget about the loneliness she felt when her parents died and when her grandma passed away.

As Sakura reached the garden, she held her hand out with the lizard inside and kneed down on. "Bye." She smiled at the little creature in her hands before put it on the grass. The lizard looked around for a second as if sniffing the air before disappearing into the watched it go and wished it will reach home safely.

"Why the hell are you still standing there? Get change and go to work." A maid snarled at her before she threw her a dirty towel and a dented bucket, almost hitting Sakura but the girl simply caught it with ease.

The maid cursed loudly clearly frustrated she didn't hit the target.

Before she could leave the pinkette alone, she turned around and glared at Sakura one more time, "don't think too high of yourself just because you know Uchiha sama and Uzumaki sama, trash." She made sure each of the venomous words sounded clear before turning her heels to leave.

Sakura sighed at her behavior, why were the people always so hostile towards her? She thought of the possible things she did that might made them hate her as she held up the maid outfit she took from the drawer. Having no idea, she let the thought slide.

As she held up to look at the uniform, she blushed a little at the thought that she is going to wear a dress. She had never wore one before, if the school skirt counts, and this dress looked really expensive.

Without wasting anymore time, Sakura took off her top( which was a long sleeve dark shirt Sasuke lend her) and examine how to put it on. Since there is no where to change, she will just put it on here quickly.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

xxxxxxxxx

Review me, love to hear your comments:D


	20. Chapter 20

Thanksgiving break was awesome :) I finally got time to finish this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it too.

This chapter they are finally back to school!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto, who just came back from his meeting, paused for a long second before blushing in ten shades of red at the sight of her bareness.

_W-why is she changing here?! _He looked away or at least _tried_ to look away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke's eye twitched at her state of undress. His eyes unconsciously landed on her chest binding. It was then he noticed he was blushing. Though his face remained emotionless as usual, his heated red ears clearly telling the opposite.

"I was trying to change into the maid outfit," The pinkette turned the dress over and around trying to find where the bow tie belongs, but it only seems like a puzzle to her." how do you put this-" A jacket landed on her head. And before she could get it away from her face, she felt her wrist getting dragged by a hand.

"Who the fuck changes in middle of the hall." He snorted while pulling her towards the closest private room. When he reached the library, which appear to be the nearest, he roughly turned the door knob and threw her in before slamming the door, hard enough to nearly break it.

"Don't fucking come out till you get in that damn dress." Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment, how hard was it to tell her where that bow tie belongs?

Outside the room, Naruto felt like banging his head against the door. _Nope, I didn't stare. _He desperately wanted to denied, but he_ did_ stared. Feeling the guilt crawling in his skin, he stood in the corner with gloomy clouds looming over him.

Sasuke wasn't glooming in the corner like the blonde but he was certainly mad. Mad at her for not having some sense of danger, mad at her for not even feeling embarrassed when they saw her nearly half naked. Mad at her for not taking them as men instead of the 10 year old boys she remembered.

Moments later the door cracked open but before he could voice out his opinion for her earlier action, he held his breath when she slowly revealed herself behind the door.

"How do I look?" She asked while tying her hair up into a pony tail. Though the outfit was the same as every maid in the house, Sakura's beauty clearly outweighed everyone else's . The black maid dress hugged her body perfectly showing her well prominent curves and her small body frame. Naruto couldn't help but praise the designer of the dress who made her look so perfectly in it.

"You look great. Sakura-hime." Out of no where, Naruto recovered from his depressing action and kneed in front of her before kissing her on the hand. Sakura laughed and commented it was only a maid outfit.

" Would you like to say something too, Sasuke-_kun_?" Naruto said jokingly and brought Sakura closer in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke threw him a glare but he didn't notice.

No response.

After what felt like long seconds, Sakura tilted her head to look into his eyes, " Does the dress look fine?"

Long pause.

"Hn. It doesn't matter how you look." He turned away before taking his leave with red ears again.

"He meant you look cute." Naruto translated but only to receive another deadly glare from the Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohaiyo."

"Ohaiyo."

The morning breeze was cold but refreshing as students waves good morning to each other. The school gate were opened wide waiting for everyone to gets in. Many small talks came from groups of friends as they watch the scene in front of them with doubtful eyes.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all came in at the same time, this sight is rare enough but what bothered them the most was that they came in as if they were just casual friends. Some mouth dropped, questions and rumors quickly spread before they even reached the entrance of the gate.

Sasuke was annoyed. If they keep staring at them like that, he was for sure to have some 'punishment' with the person who wasn't lucky enough to get his attention. It was so goddamn annoying.

"Bitch! Don't walk to close to Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki-sama!" One of the kings' followers snarled at her with her proximity with his 2 superiors, and threw a soda can he just finished, destination clear.

Sakura could easily dodge it without effort, but before she could, Sasuke caught the can and it crumbled in matter of seconds under his hand. It was evident that he is going to throw it back at his face, but Sakura held on his hands and shook her head.

"Please don't." She knew well how much difference in their strength compare to ordinary people. If he was to throw it back, she was sure there will be more damage than merely bleeding.

Sasuke glared at her not wanting to listen to her. He was mad. _Extremely_, what the fuck did that guy think he was doing? He was almost not able to control himself if it wasn't because Sakura had took the can away from his hand.

" I will go first." She sighed and threw the can in the recycle bin before walking towards her class. She knew people are staring at her, but it was always like that anyways, so she decided to ignore it.

Naruto who wasn't in the best mood since the morning because of all those staring, he simply walked towards the guy who threw the can and smiled at his face.

"Fucking do that again, your damn arm will end up in that trash can." He said as if he's in a causal conversation.

Even if he had a strong urge to beat him up, he knew well Sakura would hate it and he wouldn't want her to hate him. This much, he could control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"P-please d-don't take Sakura-san's desk." A boy shakily protested when he witness the kings' followers trying to throw the desk that belong to the pinkette away.

"What?" The male with orange hair questioned in an annoyed way. Did he really hear that right? No one has every stopped or questioned what they do when they clearly knew who their leaders are.

"What did you just say?" He dropped the desk roughly and turned to give the boy, who's almost a head shorter than he is, an irritated look.

Manta backed up and winced at his harsh tone. It had taken all his courage to voice out that line, there is no way he is brave enough to continue when the orange hair guy looked as if he's going to skin him alive.

"I-I p-please d-" Before he could finished, he fell into the middle of all the desks when a fist connected with his face. Nearly all the students backed up not willing to involve with this kind of situation. Some looked away in shame, there is no way they could step out if they might end up in the same circumstance.

"Continue if you want your fucking head pin in front of the school." They laughed and spited at the boy on the ground before leaving the classroom with Sakura's desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door slide open and everyones' eyes turned to the person standing at the entrance. Whispers and small giggles went on as the rumor of Haruno Sakura coming back today was true. She has been nearly gone for 2 weeks and during that two weeks, the kings were behaving a bit different than usual. Some say she was killed and some spread that she just ran away, though none was confirmed.

Manta who has just finished fixing the desk patterns he fell into looked at her before he let out a sigh of relief to see her completely healthy with no serious injuries or anything. He took a long moment but finally swallow down the lump in his throat before walking towards her.

"S-Sakura-san, t-thank you so much for saving me the other time. W-without you I could have died that day." He bowed genuinely while holding out a letter he struggled to write few nights ago trying to convey his sincerity. He had waited for her to come back and give it to her.

Sakura watched him eyes widen slightly. "You are welcome." A wave of happiness overwhelm her at his gratitude, it made her smile from the bottom of her heart.

She accepted the letter he handed her and it was then she noticed the bruise on his face. "What happen?" The girl slightly touched the purple-greenish bruise that had started to form on his cheek.

Manta unconsciously taken a step back and blushed at the sudden contact. "N-nothing, I just-" when his nervous eyes averted from his feet to her face, his face turned pale when he saw who was behind her.

"U-Uchiha-sama, U-Uzumaki-sama," He said their names shakily. Though he wasn't as nervous as now would when he sees them normally, but this time, Uchiha was glaring at him. Glaring, yes, the action that was enough to make him faint. Feeling his legs about to give in, Manta closed his eyes and blurted out a weak 'good morning' before running out the door.

He nearly felt his heart stopped from the extreme fear that hit him when their eyes connected.

Naruto watched the boy ran away sweating, his lips curved into a smirk. "Seems like he's pretty fond of Sakura-chan." He said only loud enough for the Uchiha to hear him. He smiled even though there was no response from him. This game, he's gonna win, just a little bit more oil to that fire.

"Sakura-chan, what is that?" He pointed at the letter in her hand, turning the corner of his eye to look at Sasuke.

"Manta gave it to me earlier. " She flipped the envelope over to find a neat and elegant calligraphy written in her name. He must had spend a lot of time on it.

When Sakura was busy tracing her hands over the beautiful calligraphy, Naruto took his chance to made his game work.

"Is probably a love letter," almost just a little more.

"wonder how Sakura-chan would reply," twitched

"What if she accepts?"

GOAL

"Sakura,"

"Hm?" The pink haired girl turned to look at the Uchiha.

"Give me the letter."

"Nope." She tug the envelope into her bag clearly not going to give it to him. She turned to get to her desk but the Uchiha slam his hand on the blackboard behind her, blocking her way.

"Then don't read it." He looked down at her, his shadow covering her face. To others watching , it clearly looked like a little bird caged by a eagle. There was no way to deny if the king is using this much of an action.

Getting a bit frustrate by his persistent, Sakura let out a tiresome sigh. "I am going to - READ IT." she brought her head back slightly and brought it back in full force hitting the Uchiha right on the forehead.

It made him stumbled backwards and he cursed when he realized it fucking hurts like hell. He almost questioned if her forehead is made out of metal. He was sure he saw stars for a second but he would never admit it.

Sakura walked away causally while the Uchiha covered his aching forehead with his palm. _What the fuck?!_

If her forehead hurts too then he would at least feel a bit satisfied, but she just walked away as if nothing happen!

Naruto bursted out laughing but only to receive an elbow blow to his stomach from the frustrated Uchiha. He felt more pissed off than he already was.

Sasuke snarled and glared at her back, everyone who's watching quickly averted their eyes and focus back on whatever they were doing. Fine, he's going to let her read it but she not going anywhere with that guy. That he could not accept.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama," A guy with orange hair appeared next to them and greeted enthusiasm, though both made no move to acknowledge his appearance. He watched the pink haired girl walked towards her desk with an evil grin.

"I made a _little_ treasure hunt for that bitch." He smirked when he saw Sakura sighed and turned back towards the door. He had made sure to hid it well so she couldn't find her desk, last time was just too easy for her.

He laughed out loud when she passed by him and was tempting to trip her with his foot but everything stopped when Sasuke held her by her arm not letting her go any farther.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't know how to continue but he just doesn't' want her to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it :D

I need some ideas on how the Akatsuki should appear, please:) I gotta made them appear somehow.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guys, finally passed chapter 20, took me long enough :l

Anyway enjoy:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21

Everyone turned to stare. Did he just stopped her?

"Sasuke?" She asked with a questioned look, his hand still holding hers.

"….." There wasn't a reply, it wasn't that he doesn't want too, he just doesn't know how!

_What am I doing? _Though he asked himself, his hand didn't let go of hers.

Seeing his struggle to find words, Naruto sighed knowing it will take a long time or maybe never for him to get anything out of his word-less mouth. The blonde scratched the back of his head deciding he will help him out this time.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto went over to where the orange hair male's desk was and picked it up before placing it in the spot where her desk should have been.

"use his, he's off class today anyway," The blonde gave her his 1000 watts smile which made the males around him backed up from his unusual behavior and the females' faces crimson from the overwhelming smile.

"Right?" The Uzumaki looked at the orange hair male without wavering his smile, though Naruto didn't show, the boy can feel the uneasiness creeping up his spine. It was suffocating him, that smile was filled with something he couldn't tell, if he was to describe it, it felt like what people called a killing intent. A drop of sweat rolled down his face each second that passed and his legs started to shake.

"Is that really fine, Jun-kun?" Sakura turned to asked him but he barely even recognized someone called his name. His eyes nervously avoid Naruto's and his mind screamed at him to leave, faster the better.

"H-huh, o-oh, of of course… I-I…" He gave the blonde a final nervous glance."I-I don't feel too well today." He quickly grabbed his bag and leave in a hurry. Not even dared to look back.

As if finally realizing he was still holding her hand, Sasuke let go and threw his bag on the desk before sitting down. Hands clenched tight in his pocket. He knew Sakura can manage small cases like that, what was he going to do anyway?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch came rather quickly as the school bell rang for the short break. Students rushed out nearly pushing each other to buy their lunch. The classroom quickly emptied with only a few who brought their lunches and decided to chat here instead of the cafeteria.

Sasuke and Naruto have ditched half way during the class without her noticing. Even though she has told herself this morning that she wasn't going to let them leave until the class is over. It was either they left too quietly or she was too focus on the class material, but still, no one has said anything. Not even the teacher who is facing the students said a word or at least made a change of expression about them leaving.

It was near the end of the class when she finally realized they were gone.

Giving a tiresome sighed, Sakura reached into her backpack and took out her book for the next class before leaving the giggle filled room.

The sky was grey and the sound of the winter wind sent chill up her spine. It was cold but at the same time quite and peaceful, the silence was all she needs. Setting herself under a tree which the leaves had all fallen, Sakura took out her book and started going over the lessons she missed for the last 2 weeks she was absent.

Seconds ticked by then minutes, she was in for about 10 minutes when her stomach groaned with a loud protest but she quickly ignored it since there is no way she could feed it now. Her last saving was used up when she gave Sasuke the only 10 dollars she had to paid off a little of her ankle treatment money. She was glad that working in the Uchiha mansion provided her a roof and meals, or else she will be living on the street until she earns enough to pay a rent.

Ignoring the continuous protest, she tried to focus on her reading but her stomach only made it more difficult. She drink a lot of water in the fountain she founded nearby and rubbed it hoping it would calm down, but it only did little.

Moments later, she sighed and set the book down before bringing her knees in front of her chest, just maybe a new position would settle down her hunger. Barely 30 seconds later, she was suddenly hit with a ice freezing water soaking her down to bones. She gasped in surprise when the coldness washed over her, the water didn't stop and she tried to cover her face from the water that was continuously hitting her.

Standing a few meters away, a couple of students stood there with a hose pointing at her. They laughed and said something she couldn't hear as the water keep attacking her. She told them to stop but her voice was lost among their laughter and the noises the water was making. That's it, she had reached her limit when they made no move to remove the hose. It was ice freezing cold to began with and her hunger has made it worse but now they couldn't even let her rest in peace and finish her studying.

She stood up, ready to give them a lesson and let them try how cold it felt to have freezing water over them in middle of December.

Barely on her second step, a loud scream from not far away made her pause.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the hell did they help that fucking bitch!?" A frustrated growl came out of his throat as he walk beside his friend. Every since the morning event after he failed attempt to throw the can at Sakura, he had been sulking in a really bad mood.

" Koji, calm down we can make her pay next time. It's not like she's getting anywhere." His friend simply answered.

"I just don't fucking get why the hell Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki sama even talk to that lowly whore?" He kicked a trash can hard making it rolled across the floor, trash spilling everywhere.

"She-" He paused when his eyes traveled up the person who the trash can hit. Standing in front of him was none other than the Uchiha who clearly doesn't seem happy to see him again.

"So-sorry,I-I didn't mean it U-Uchiha-sama…. p-p-please forgive me." Without thinking, Koji went down on his knees and bowed in front of him apologizing fully with fear.

Sasuke watched the boy bowed repeatedly asking for forgiveness but he only smirked in return. What he just said had made his mood much worst than it already was. He wasn't in a great mood every since the morning and seeing him again is just great. Its time he need to release some frustration.

"Take back what you just said." He stepped on his head making Koji's forehead touching the rough ground. "I-I take back what I said." His words shaking as he closed his eyes.

After those words left his mouth, Sasuke's foot leave his head but only to receive a forceful kick to his face. Koji rolled on the ground yelping while clenching to his broken nose, blood rushed out immediately across the floor.

He groaned in pain but the Uchiha only smiled in return. The reaction was better than he thought. He went over where the boy lied fearfully on the ground and deliver him a kick to his stomach. Koji heard a few cracks the moment his foot connect with his abdomen and knew his ribs has been broken severely.

Before he could even react, Sasuke grabbed the boy's hair and started dragging him to a wall. "P-p-please d-don't." Head swimming with dizziness as the pain on his nose and ribs rushed up his head. The Uchiha's grip tighten on his scalp and Koji felt as if his hair is going rip out from his head.

Sasuke ignored him and stopped a little before throwing him at the wall with enough force to crack open his skull. He watched with a satisfying smirk waiting for the male to hit the wall. He will hit head first just the way he wanted it.

It was clearly that it wouldn't happen the moment the pinkette appeared catching Koji before he could hit the wall.

Holding him carefully because he couldn't stand on his own, "Take him to the hospital." Sakura carefully handed the injured boy to his friend who was too scared to do anything. The male quickly took his badly hurt friend with a silent 'thank you' and leave the scene hurriedly without a back glance. His heart nearly stopped the moment Sasuke grabbed Koji's head. He was sure he was going to die.

Once they are gone, Sakura walked or more like stomped towards the Uchiha, clear to him what she is going to say.

"Stop doing this kind of thing! He was hurt so badly, what had he done to you?!" Her voice was louder with anger added into it. Sasuke only glared down and ignored her, not willing to give any response.

"Answer me! Sasuke, he could have died!" She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer forcing him to look at her.

"I don't give a shit." He said in monotone without looking at her. The next second, he felt a hard sting on his cheek; the force was strong and it hurt a whole lot but he remained where he was without showing any sign that it hurts.

Sakura had slapped him hard, no, she should have done it harder. He deserved it after all. " How could you say that….it was a life we are talking about!" Sasuke glanced in her way to see a expression that made his heart sting more than his cheek.

She paused bitting her lower lip to control her emotion, but it did little.

"Once a life is gone, _it's _gone! …..There is nothing can be done to get it back, do you understand…." Her voice trailed down quietly. She couldn't help it, how could he take a life that way. It is…so important that no one has a right to take it away.

"How much would his parents hurt if they know their son is dead… How would his friends, relatives, feel…" Her eyes on the ground, feeling tears bubbling in her at the thought of her own family and her grandma, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I don't care."

Her lower lip was now bleeding from the amount of force she put into it.

"…..then….what if I….died?" She barely even noticed what she just said, she didn't mean to say it and she knew he wouldn't care. He wouldn't care about her, she is no important in his life. She was just once his friend…..

"No." Her head lifted up at his unexpected answer; _Did he just-_

" Teme, Sakura-chan…" Naruto waved and ran towards them when he spotted the two from the first floor window.

"Sakura-chan?! Why are you all wet?" The moment he saw her wet form, he quickly took off his jacket and place it over her shaking shoulder. He knew how cold it felt, though it doesn't bother him, he knew she has a low cold tolerance.

"Naruto, thank you… I-I just accidentally messed up the water hose, but I am fine." She lied hoping he wouldn't worry.

"Be careful next time, is so damn cold. Come, I will take you to the nurse office." He started leading her way, but turned around to get Sasuke's stubborn ass over.

"Teme-" When he turned around, Sasuke was already gone. He gave a sigh of defeat and took Sakura to infirmary. He knew Sasuke is worrying sick anyway, he wouldn't let her stay cold like that.

The girl turned around to find Sasuke already gone, she want to hear, she wanted him to finish his sentence.

She just wanted to know if he understands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still need the Akatsuki ideas, pleases:) Oh and some Orochimaru plot as well, the eviler(is that even a word...) the better


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the advices, I will take all into consideration! some ideas I might add a little change to it to make it fit into the story

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR:D

Here is a long chapter for you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22

"Naruto…" Sakura sat on the edge of the infirmary bed as she played with the edge of his jacket that was covering her cold body. The nurse manger was certainly not here; it was only them which will be a good time to tell him what had been stuck in her mind for awhile. Sakura was currently sitting there while Naruto searched the shelf for a towel.

"Yeah?" He answered briefly still looking for something to get Sakura dry.

"Have you guys been doing this…. beating people when you want to….." She wasn't looking at him but Naruto knew her expression would be sad if she did.

He sighed and walked over before bending down in front of her. He held onto her freezing hand in his large ones.

"Yes, we have." He wouldn't deny it because it was true they had been playing with people for a _long _ time.

"But-" Sakura looked into his crystal blue eyes trying to tell him it is wrong but he beats her to it.

"But, if you don't like me doing it, I won't." He gave her a warm smile, just as warm as his hands. "I am sure Sasuke wouldn't do it if it will make you sad. He doesn't like to see you in this expression." His hands removed from hers and placed them on her face that looked as if she's going to cry.

His hands felt soft and comforting on her cold cheeks, her hands unconsciously went up to cover over his. They stayed like that for a long moment, her eyes closed taking in all the warm and comfort she felt over his protective palms.

"Thank you."

There was a sudden urge he wanted to kiss her as he take in the sight in front of him. He wanted to place his lips on her soft ones so bad, her feature alone in front of him, so beautiful, is going to make him insane.

His face moved closer, _Even if it is just once, I-_

The door slide opened making a loud noise.

_Tsk._ "Wrong timing , bastard." The blonde rolled his eyes at the Uchiha before standing up.

"Sasuke-" She couldn't finished her sentence when 2 pieces of neat clothing were thrown in her way.

"Put them on." He sat himself down in a chair without looking at her. He just wasn't sure how to face her, at least not right now.

"Told you he care." Naruto winked at her and as if suddenly remembered something, he walked over the desk where he put a bag down earlier.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't eat yet right? Here, I got you lunch." He hand her a bag with about 10 of the number 1 brand 'yakisoba bread' from the cafeteria. It was the hardest lunch students could ever get. The average of students getting one is about 1 out of 100 people. It's the most competitive meal and the most delicious one the dining hall offers.

The lunch manger only allows limited audition of 50 per day, though to him, it was a piece of cake to just ask them and they gladly offer all they have.

"Thank you, but this is too much, we could share." It is the first time she actually sees what the number one brand school lunch looks like. After all it was too expensive for her to afford. She always bring her own lunch which is always simple plain bread.

"We already ate, finished them cus you are too skinny." He and Sasuke ate long ago since they ditched class so early.

"Umm… Ok, let me change first … and Sasuke, thank you for the uniform, I will wash it and return it to you tomorrow." She started unbuttoning her wet top which Naruto took a second to noticed he was staring and quickly made his leave.

" I-I am going back to class first, see ya." The blonde quickly waved and left the room; before Sasuke could said not to return it, it's hers to keep, he found himself outside the infirmary already.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the classes went by fast, at least to the certain blonde. It was rare that both Naruto and Sasuke actually sat through the rest of the classes. Even if they haven't paid attention not even a bit, they at least sat quietly though it.

The blonde had his head down for the rest of the time, probably sleeping. While the Uchiha stared out the window, spacing out or staring at the thick clouds. Either way, they were awfully quietly. The teacher nearly break out in tears because of all people, _they, _were sitting through his lesson.

Sakura paid closed attention catching every little stuff she doesn't know and took all her opportunities to ask what she doesn't understand in order to catch up with the material she missed.

When the class bell rang calling for the end of the day, students proceeded their way home to their warm house instead of staying in this freezing weather.

In front of the school gates were the butler and driver waiting for their masters' arrival. Some people on the sides murmured something, probably questioning why the pinkette was with them, and some others screamed for the two kings' attention, fan girls of course.

Sakura's head lowered trailing behind the two, her mind was on something else other than all the attention they were receiving.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama. Please allow me to hold your bags." The butler bowed and held out his hands to catch the bags the two threw at him.

"Haruno-sama. Please." It was the butler's voice that snapped her out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she politely rejected.

"No, thank you, I got it." She give the man a small smile and turned her eyes towards the two. "Naruto, Sasuke, I will walk, you guys can head back first." Giving a nervous smile, she made her way across the street.

To Sakura, cars were one of her greatest fear. Whenever she sits in one, the memories of the day when her parent's car crashed flashes back like a small clip. She clearly remembered the sensation, the fear she felt when her little body hit against the sit back and forth before flew out the crashed window. She was about to lose conscious from the over bleeding on her head, but she saw it through the rain how the car skidded and turned a few times before it came into a complete stop.

The car was on fire, the debris of the vehicle was everywhere as far as she could see. She held out her little hands calling for her parents, but the last thing she remembered was the car exploded before she black out.

"Sakura-chan hold up. We are walking with you." Turning around, she found Naruto making his way towards her with a none too pleasant Sasuke getting dragged behind.

They did not want to ask the reason why she didn't want a ride, from the reports they received, they knew her parents had died in a car crash and it was all they need to know.

"It's been a long time and it wouldn't be polite to allow a girl walk alone right?" Sakura laughed a little at the comment. Though they knew there is nothing to be worry about since she could clearly defend herself. It's just the walk they want to enjoy with her.

Sasuke yanked his hand away from his loud mouthed friend and it was then he felt her eyes on him. He avoided her piercing stare and sighed in defeat, he knew there is nothing to concern with when talking about her, she could probably beat a cow running in her way, but his body tell him otherwise. It told him to stay next to her.

"Let's go." He grunted out and walked ahead.

"Alright," She give a soft smile.

"but I need to go somewhere first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's eyes sadden as they walked into the hospital. He remembered the report of her health and it hurts him so much to think about it. To think she will disappear one day, like _those 2_ even if he hate them for abandoning him, they were still his parents, but they are gone now.

Walking behind her, Sasuke felt the same as his blonde friend, it was estimated she has only about 3 more years of life. He won't accept that, he couldn't, he will find any possible way to maintain her health, even if is just a little longer.

Though she had told them it was better for them to wait outside, they refused of course. As they walked deeper into the hospital, a heavy feeling seemed like hitting them from the inside.

"Are you guys ok? you don't look very well." She turned around eyeing them. They seemed a bit down the minute they got to the hospital.

"We are fine Sakura-chan… " He paused.

"it's just ….." Naruto looked at her but quickly averted his eyes again, it has been so long since he felt it. It was what other call sorrow; the last time he had this feeling was a long long time ago.

"…..Never mind."

"Huh…ok." She resumed walking, doubting his words. _Did they know?_

"Do you know why I come here?" She asked almost softly. She waited but no one said anything.

"I came here because-"

"We know." The Uchiha answered before she could finished. He knows, both of them knew about her lung cancer. They know how she got it. It was all because of the car crash that took away her parents. It was all that incident's fault that she was forced to inhale so much smoke into her little body that has now destroyed her normal lung function.

Hands in his pocket, his onyx eyes casted down deep in thought. Why does it have to be her? Out of everyone, why….. She doesn't deserve this, she deserve much more, much more than anyone in this world. Why did life have to be so unfair.

"Yeah, we know." Naruto said quietly barely for them to hear.

"Oh, you guys knew!?" She was surprised. How did they find out? "Then it will be much easier."

_Easier? _They both thought as Sakura slide opened one of the hospital room.

"Jirou! I missed you!" Sakura ran over to where the boy sat on the bed and gave him reunion hug.

_Who? _Their eyes twitched the moment the pinkette ran over and give the damn guy a big bear hug.

"I missed you too Sakura-san, where have you been these 2 weeks?" Jirou asked with a fainted blush on his cheek, which the two standing by the door give him a glare.

_Who the fuck is him. _Sasuke snorted internally, still pissed to see her get so close to him. She didn't even get that close to him…..

"I just had some trouble, but is all fine now." She held onto his hand and gave him an assuring smile.

_He's going down. _The juice can in Naruto's palm snapped, the left overs dripped down onto the floor.

As if both noticed the noises, Jirou turned passed Sakura to see_ them _there. His eyes widened when he saw them standing at the door with a killing galre, his hands tighten from the overwhelm nervousness that he is suddenly feeling.

It's them, the ones who put him in this hospital bed for 3 months. It was them who nearly left him cripple for the rest of his life. And now the looks in their eyes sent chill through his body, _are they here to kill me?_ He felt a drop of sweat rolled down his head.

Feeling his posture tensed and his shaking shoulder, Sakura put her hands on his shoulder and turned him so he could look at her instead of them.

"It's alright, they won't hurt you. They are just here to apologize." Her eyes soften at his reattached finger, though there is a deep scar across his pinky, it seem it had healed better than expected. He can now fully used it, but his legs will probably take up some more time.

"Apologize?" Naruto blurted out without a second thought, no , no he's not going to apologize to this punk. How could Sakura-chan just hugged him like that?!

He remembered who he was now. He was the guy they had…. a bit fun…. but the result was that Sakura was clearly, one hundred percent mad at them.

"Didn't you guys say you know why I came here?" She had told them it was better to wait outside because they probably don't want to see each other, they refused and she thought they say they knew.

"…." Sasuke stayed quiet not willing to say anything.

"Y-yeah, we knew. We….we are here to apologize." Naruto slapped himself internally for overthinking, no, he's not going to bring up her health either, it would only made the situation worse.

"No-no, Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama, you don't have to-"

"No, I will." He paused.

Naruto looked down, struggling to get that word out. It was not often he uses that word, heck, he hasn't used that word to anyone other than Sakura.

Seconds turned to minutes, but he finally got it out."S-sorry….for what happened."

"It…it's fine.. I'm totally ok." He waved his hand around showing him he's perfectly fine. This is too much of a 'dream' to have the king apologize to him. That thought had never crossed anyones' mind, not even once. Jirou had already bursted out in tears with this unexpected outcome.

Naruto give a small smile at his over reaction for such small things, though to others, it isn't _small _ at all. It could be say as once in a life time.

It was hard but he got it out, this he felt a bit prideful when he turned to the Uchiha with a smirk. He knew well his stubborn friend will have a much _harder _time getting this nearly none existed word in his dictionary.

Sasuke's eye twitched when he felt Naruto smirking at him. Fine, what if he had a hard time… He has to admit he has no idea how to start. With his pride holding him back, there is no way he could force that word out. And after seeing _her_ hugging that asshole, he just couldn't.

Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line, words stuck in his throat.

"Sasuke-kun, you can do it." Naruto whispered next to his ear using a voice gross enough to make him throw up. "You can do it, you can do-" Naruto cringed when his stomach received a elbow hit.

That's it. The Uchiha turned around and left the room without a word. It was the only escaped route he has and he's not taking risk staying in there any longer. He might have gone crazy even staying in there one more second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three left after a little chatting between Sakura and Jirou, as well as Naruto who joined when it was getting bored. Though Jirou was a bit nervous at first, things went by smoothly and he noticed the blonde wasn't as bad as everyone said to be.

Sasuke did not come back after he was out, though Sakura found him drinking coffee on the first floor. Giving Jirou a final get well, she left with a pleased mood with the two.

On his bed, Jirou wondered what happened between the three that made them so close all of sudden. Though no matter what, he couldn't help but feel happy for her. She is the nicest person he had ever meet and he wished for her happiness. He had considered when he get well, he would proposed to her but seeing how Naruto and Sasuke acted; he knew he had no chance. But he could tell they will give her happiness and that's all he needs, as long as she's well.

A few hours after they are gone, Jirou's mother came in half in tears and half in joy. She said she bumped into the doctor earlier and he told her all his surgery fees are paid off. It was such a large amount to reattach his finger back and he knew it will become a huge debt by the time they actually pay back. Even selling his own house wouldn't be enough to pay that medical fee.

His mother was still crying and thanked god and whoever paid the fee she assumed to be life debt.

Giving his mom a small smile, "I think I know who did it."

He will make sure to thank him when he sees him next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:) hope you guys liked it (:

Review me and plzz for any other ideas you got! I would love to hear from you


	23. Chapter 23

Happy New Year! Hope all of you had a nice Christmas, since we had ours, let's see how the three will have theirs.

Christmas Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23

The week passed by in a blink of an eye and by the time she noticed, it was already Saturday. Sakura woke up as her internal clock called for the morning. It was earlier than any maid in the house since she had gotten used to the working schedule she had when she was worked 3 jobs in one day.

The rosette got up, brushed her teeth, and quickly changed in the maid outfit. Working steadily throughout the morning, it was 11 am by the time she finished and it was also the time when Naruto and Sasuke woke up.

When the boys came down stair, Sakura had prepared the Uchiha his favorite coffee and the Uzumaki his favorite milk. She greeted them good afternoon but only received one reply from the blonde. Sasuke sat on the chair though he might not noticed, his eyes were following her working form wondering who wakes up so early in the damn morning. He is a unusual light sleeper and even the slightest noise would wake him up; though she quite, he heard her at 4am and rolled his eyes before going back to sleep.

After the short drink, the onyx eyed male called the butler to bring him something. He came shortly, in his hand was a familiar pink bag.

"Here." The Uchiha threw it at her which Sakura caught with ease.

"Is this-" She stared at her bag that was left in the apartment she lived in. Inside the small bag, there were her clothes, even though there was only 2 shirts and and a few other objects, they were basically all her luggage. Last time, the owner of the apartment was furious after the thief had broke the window and the pinkette doesn't have enough money to pay for the damage, instead she took all the girl's belonging saying it was all hers now since she couldn't pay off the window money.

It wasn't her fault but there is nothing she could do.

"Thank you," She felt a warmth swell in her heart. "thank you, it was all I have." Her voice trailed off softly as she hugged the nostalgic bag her shishou gave her before she left to Tokyo.

Sasuke didn't show any change of expression as Sakura thanked him, but his heart ached. It ached so much every time she thanked him. It was his fault, everything was his plan, he doesn't deserve any of her thank you.

He had retrieved everything that belongs to her from that apartment the day she had fainted in school. He had it for so long, but he just couldn't find the time, or he just doesn't know how to give it back to her.

Taking another sip of coffee, he looked away wishing the the aching would go away.

"Sakura-chan, I got something for you too." Naruto handed her an envelope; inside, there was a letter written in traditional japanese writing brush.

She took a moment to read it and her expression brightens with a smile forming on her lips. It was from her shishou, in the short paragraph, there was many many things she said. Telling her to not give up and don't slack of on her training, take care of herself…etc…

She rambled on a lot which Sakura read carefully. It was so like her.

"Thank you Naruto, how did you find my shishou?" She closed the letter before folding it back inside the envelope carefully.

"No big deal, by the way, I got something else." He motioned the butler to come over and the servant handed him another envelope.

"Sasuke-bastard probably forgot to give this too you." Sakura opened it and inside the small cover, there was cash, _a lot of cash._

"It's your salary for this week, should have gave it too you on the first day, but sorry, totally forgot." The blonde watched her eyes widened from the amount.

"I-I can't, this is too much. It's only been 1 week." She handed him back the envelope. Heck she had never seem so much money in her life. She didn't even have to count to know that was the amount of salary she would get if she work 3 jobs 7 days a week for one month! Or maybe more.

Throughout the week it was only simple house cleaning she had been doing, and both the boys told her not to do this or do that, they only need her for easy room cleaning. How could that little job worth so much?

"Don't reject me, I won't take it back." He refused to take it because he knows she deserve much more. It was the least he could do for her.

Knowing there is no way Naruto would take it back, Sakura, still doubtfully, accepted with a thanks. She turned to Sasuke, who has been watching her for a while, and handed him her salary.

"I owe you for the medical you paid for me when my ankle was injured. "

"Is this enough?"

Sasuke sighed knowing she wouldn't live in peace unless she pay back every little things she owe. He took 1 sheet out of the many. "That's enough."

Though even if he is unwilling, he knew there is nothing to constrain her from leaving anymore. She had pay back her debt and he knew she would leave after this, as much as he doesn't want to, there is no other thing to make her stay by his side.

After a long moment of her asking multiple times how could the medicine be so cheap, he finally looked at her, though he hadn't heard a word she said about the medicine.

"Stay." He forced out the word that had been stuck in his throat. It wasn't loud but Sakura heard it.

"Huh?" She had a question look in her face, but she noticed what he meant seconds later.

"Don't go anywhere." He stared at the coffee. He stared at _her_ reflection on the black liquid because he wasn't sure if he could look into her eyes.

"I-" She began but she paused when she felt a slight pull on her sleeve.

"Please….don't leave." His fingers unconsciously pulled on her sleeve fearing she might leave and walk away.

Watching him looked away as a child didn't want their mother to go to work, Sakura let out a small sigh.

"Alright, I won't ." She tiled her head down to look up to his eyes, but Sasuke turned away. Giving them a smile, she told them that she will changed into her own clothes since she's done with work.

A bit excited, Naruto sat on the chair across from Sasuke rambling how Sakura would probably look really good. Though he did liked the maid outfit, he would also like to see something different. No matter what, he knew she would fit any kind of clothes.

"Do you guys want lunch? I can cook some now." Naruto turned already expected her ideal image _but_, his mouth nearly dropped from the … unique shirt she was wearing.

_'I-PUNCH'_ was what printed in red letters on the white fabric. Not just that, there was a boxing guy who raised his hand above his head holding a medal. Not to mention his boxer was golden with a smile brighter than the sun.

One more thing! _IT _isn't even her size. If she wears small usually then this is a XXL in men size not even women size.

"S-sakura-chan…." He swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"Your shirt….looks….." He didn't want to say his true feeling,but….."…nice I guess." Staring into that afro hair guy's eyes, he gave up…..

"I know right! I got this for only 300 yen when I first attended the boxing final, it was great! but kind of big tho."

"I even-" before she could continue, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her out with him. "Your shirt looks dumb." He didn't even want to comment anymore further than that. He knew every word will be venom hate towards that shirt if any was to come out of his mouth.

Knowing exactly what his buddy was going to do, Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"Let's go shopping!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about this one?" Sakura held up a plain black shirt with a bear print in the front. They are currently in downtown Tokyo, which Naruto and Sasuke reluctantly, but ride the bus with her. Though the bus was crowded at first, it emptied less than seconds after they got on. Who would expect the wealthiest men in Japan to ride the bus? heck they were pretty sure they never been on one.

"Isn't it cute?" She turned the shirt over so they could get a better look at the childish shirt she consider cute. Once they got off the bus at the shopping site, Sakura had been going over a few what Sasuke called 'not even store, with shirts just lying on the floor' on the side street to pick clothes.

"No." The Uchiha rejected for the nth times. He is not going to let her pick something like that, he questioned is that even for 5 year old.

"Yea…I think there should be better…." Naruto fiddled his blond hair at another animal shirt she chose.

"But is only 300 yen! Probably won't see this cheap again. Ok, buying this." She smiled confidently at the shirt she picked. Why didn't they like it, it looks pretty nice.

The pinkette reached into her pocket to take out the money but Sasuke sighed in annoyance before grabbing her hand. He dragged her off that place but not before throwing the money enough to get 30 of those shirts to the sales man whose eyes widen in surprise.

He took her to a whole different level clothing store and told her to pick here. Sakura looked around at the shinny floor and walls, a bit nervous at the high quality surrounding her. She has never been in one and it made her feel out of place knowing that she doesn't fit this kind of standard.

Feeling the cautious and nervous air surrounding her, Sasuke's eye brow twitched at her low estimation of herself. Everything should be _much _better than the stuff she had been looking at earlier, there is no way she could get away with the more fashionable material.

"Get something." He sat down on the guest chair as he ordered someone to get him a drink. Today is Christmas, he just want her to wear something nice, but she has kept choosing those 5 year old shirt!

Naruto sat across from is friend and stared at her, waiting for a different kind of choice she will pick. It's going to be nice no matter what, heres the moment he had been waiting. He smiled and drink his cup of tea.

Feeling their glare burning holes on her back, Sakura sighed and give in. Fine , she will pick something here to make them happy. Though it is really hard to start when there are so many choices, the store is probably the size of a football field.

Looking from left to right, she reached out, hesitated at first, but slowly touched the soft furry coat that had caught her eyes. It felt nice and soft in her palm, though the design was great too, she liked the texture more. It felt like the wolf's fur she touched when she was back in the mountain.

Deciding this should fit their standard, she turned the tag over to look at the price. Not needing a second glance, she quickly put it back and made her way to the other section.

_200 thousand yen?! (approximate 2 thousand usd) that's my 2 no 3 months worth of rent! _She randomly look at the prices of other categories. _this too?! oh my god, even the socks cost 5 thousand yen(50 usd)?!_

When she came back to the two, they saw her empty handed and Naruto wonder if nothing was good. "You didn't find any you like?" He was a bit disappointed to be honest.

"Naruto, let me tell you something. " She walked to him closer so she wouldn't have to say it out loud. The owner might be offended. "I think their clothes are made out of gold." She stared at the hair band on the shelf, which the price tag was facing them.

_2 thousand yen (20 usd)…_

The blonde bursted out laughing and confirmed her they aren't made of gold, it is just the regular price they usually buy their clothes at. "You know what." She rolled her eyes at his continuous laughing.

"You got robbed, look at this cute shirt I brought earlier is like one tenth of the price here." She held out that bear shirt again, which she was glad she got it. Though Sasuke paid for it, she will make sure to pay him back.

_Fuck this. _The Uchiha got up and grabbed a shirt that the model was wearing and threw it at her.

"You are not going anywhere until I say you are done." He stride off grabbing a few more shirts here and there, he is going to pick them, she is just to stubborn.

"Leave it to us Sakura-chan. Try this." Apparently they had the same idea and was off to find a outfit that would look great on her. In Naruto's opinion, that's basically everything.

Feeling Sasuke's flaring anger and Naruto's over excitement, she decided not to say anything and try the stuff they handed her.

Minutes later, she got out with the tights and a long size sweater that went up to her upper knee, the lady working also offered her a matching boots. Naruto nodded in approval, while Sasuke said it was too simple. Though in reality, his ears pinked and he was glad his hair had covered them, he would never admit that.

They went on for about 2 hours, she was given a lot of dresses, which both were eager to see. All of them looked great on her, any color any style was perfect on her body. She looked like a perfect beauty doll in the Uchiha's eyes and goddess of clothing in the Uzumaki's.

Since everything fit so well on her, they had chosen _a whole lot_, which Sakura was worry how she should tell them she could only pick one.

"Sasuke, Naruto, it's enough….. " She was back at her plain white shirt again.

"….I only have enough to buy this." She hold a legging they picked for her. It was the only one she made sure the price didn't go over her budget. "Thank you for picking all this for me, but ….I can only afford this one…" Her words trailed off quietly, guilty for not tell them earlier and have them spend all their effort choosing for her.

"Who say you are paying." Sasuke motion the working lady over and told her to charge it in the card and ship everything to the Uchiha mansion.

"But-" She opened her mouth to reject but Naruto put his finger on her lips quieting her down.

"Shhhhh, just a little gift from us. Accept it please Sakura-chan." The blonde gave her a little kiss on the cheek which Sasuke wasn't happy about.

"Sasuke, you can't-" She tried again because Naruto wouldn't listen.

"Don't tell me what to do." He threw her an outfit and tell her to change into it instead of wearing that lame shirt.

"Just a small gift…." He said softly turning around so he doesn't face her. His face was red and he wouldn't want her see it even if he dies.

Naruto quietly took her to the changing room preventing her from rejecting any longer.

As she change, the worker came over with a paper in hand to confirm the attires that were to be shipped to the Uchiha house.

"According to your order, 20 dresses, 30 tops, 30 sweaters and coats, 30 pants, 10 scarfs, 20-" Sasuke ignored her and took the paper from her hand before signing his name. There are a lot more she didn't try but he brought it anyway, he knows he will like how they look on her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Just some extra thing, Sakura's hair is longer than in anime, a little pass shoulder length.

Hope you guys liked it, I will try to get part 2 of shopping done by tomorrow :) though it will be shorter cus this chapter is really long.

Review please :)


	24. Chapter 24

Happy New year!

Here is the Christmas part 2, enjoy:D

Chapter 24

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the whole afternoon while they shopped, they received many stares and affectionate girls flopping over to hand gifts to both males. Though they didn't accept any and told them to go away because all they wanted to do was continue this peaceful shopping with her.

Only her.

She looked happy as she wandered from place to place, like a child going to amusement park for the first time. Sakura had enjoyed her time doing what she always wanted to do. Another spark emitted from her jade orb as she saw the takoyaki stand few feet away.

She asked them to wait here since she really want to try those; desserts and city food are rare at the mountain she lived in, and though she had been here for nearly 3 months, her budgets were so low that she had barely purchase anything in Tokyo.

As they watched her brought another box of food, Naruto gulped at the fact that they had already eaten from the start of the street until the middle of this place.

_Sakura-chan sure can eat, _She had been sharing with them and he thought he had a big appetite but no, she's on a whole different level.

Sasuke smiled internally watching her back. He was glad that bring her here made her happy, it was his purpose after all. But, really… She has been eating so much and the problem with that is he didn't, for some reason, reject her when she tell him to open his mouth and offered him some. Maybe it was because she did it to Naruto and he didn't like that.

"Where did Sakura-chan go?"Naruto's voice made his way to the Uchiha's ear and he looked up to the takoyaki stand and didn't find her there.

His blonde friend started to get worry and stood up looking around, but Sasuke only said she's probably off for food again. Though he was a bit worry as well, what if she gets lost.

"Damn this, I should have give it to her earlier." Naruto murmured under his breath and stood on the chair to find any sign of pink.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." She waved as she made her way through the crowds.

"Where the fuck did you go." His voice was a little louder because he is angry at her for not telling them that she will wander off, though Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, I went to get something." She reached into a bag and took out two scarfs.

"Merry Christmas." She said as she wrapped a black one around Naruto and a blue one around Sasuke's neck. They watched her put the warm fabric on their neck, her close proximity allow them to see her slightly red nose from the cold. Her warm breath created a small cloud of fog as she breath in and out.

Her hands were cold and her cheeks were white as the snow that had started moments ago.

"thank you for bring me here." She put her arms around them and brought them down to a hug. She pulled back and smiled sweetly at them, her jade eyes sparked with all the lights around them.

As if something clicks in his head, the blonde turned to look at Sasuke who was probably thinking the same thing as him.

"Why am I matching with Sasuke-bastard…" He suddenly feel like these scarfs were meant for a couple.

"They look great on you two." She assured them and the blonde shy away thinking it might really did.

Remembering something he brought earlier, "Merry Christmas Sakura-chan, I got something for you too." He took out a phone he purchased back when she was getting food and put it in her hand. "Is dangerous without phone these days, keep it on you all the time."

Though she wasn't good with fashion, she at least knew this is the newest and the most expensive brand of phone in Japan. Knowing he won't take it back no matter what she say, she thank him and accept it.

"Sasuke do you like it?" She asked with eager eyes, confident when she picked them and it came out pretty good on him as well.

The onyx eye male didn't respond, because she was staring at him with those puppy eyes. He can't look and his mind wasn't taking in her words.

When he didn't respond, her eyes sadden a bit, _does he really doesn't like it?_

"Gomen, I only have enough to get this."

So it was what she had been worrying about getting clothes, exclude the food, she had planned to buy them gifts as presents and the amount she brought wasn't enough to buy herself clothes that Naruto and Sasuke chose.

"…it's warm." He sighed but answered anyway so she wouldn't feel bad. He was a man with few words but it was enough for her to understand he didn't dislike it.

"What do you want?" He didn't buy anything in return and he doesn't like owning her anything. He wasn't as considerate as Naruto but he as least want to pay her back a gift.

"Huh? oh, I don't need anything."

"but….." she hesitate when she remember the phone Naruto gave to her but still decided to give it a try.

"Can we have a picture together? " She asked.

"Of course Sakura-chan!Who would say no?! Come one let's try out your new phone."

She took a while to figure out where the camera button was and asked a person passing by if she could take a picture for them.

She stood in the middle with a smiling Naruto on her left and a non-too-pleasant face-Uchiha on her right, the Christmas tree behind them illuminate with bright lights surrounding the three.

Yes, this was what she wanted the most.

xxxxxxxx

School starts tomorrow :( you know what I mean. I hope I still have time to write this, but still thank you for people who had read every one of my chapters! love you guys.


End file.
